Friendzone… o como salir de ella, por Ichigo Kurosaki
by Summer.RL
Summary: Tras la última batalla el nivel de energía espiritual de Ichigo es tan intensa que no podrá regresar al mundo de los vivos. Con su existencia permanente en el Gotei comienza a cuestionarse su relación con Rukia. ¿Cómo pasar desde una amistad a algo más? ¿Podrá llamar la atención de Rukia? ¿Hasta qué límites podrá llegar en su intento de salir de la zona de amistad? TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Friendzone… o como salir de ella, por Ichigo Kurosaki

 _Tras la última batalla el nivel de energía espiritual de Ichigo es tan intensa que no podrá regresar al mundo de los vivos. Con su existencia permanente en el Gotei comienza a cuestionarse su relación con Rukia. ¿Cómo pasar desde una amistad a algo más?_

.

Salía de la división 1 con el haori blanco entre las manos y la vista en él. Su padre junto a él lo observaba con curiosidad, ¿no debería estar feliz? Había luchado arduamente, había sido reconocido como uno de los shinigami más fuertes de todos los tiempos, podía tener una vida en el lugar que lo vio crecer como un héroe. ¿Acaso no era suficiente?

–¿Por qué siento que no estás satisfecho? –preguntó Isshin sacando a Ichigo de su ensimismamiento.

–Lo estoy, viejo, lo estoy –respondió quitando la vista del haori y volviéndose hacia su padre –No es eso… –hizo una pausa –¿Qué pasará con Karin y Yuzu?

–Ellas comprenderán, están orgullosas de ti, hijo. Yo también. –pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ichigo –Quizás debí pensar que, eventualmente, algo así pasaría. No se puede huir veinte años de la sociedad de almas sin que finalmente no te encuentre de las maneras más imprevistas. Supongo que me hice el bobo suficiente tiempo. Te debo una disculpa.

–No es tu culpa, papá –le restó importancia –Como dices, no se puede huir eternamente de la sociedad de almas.

Su conversación quedó en pausa para cuando unas pisadas dirigiéndose hasta ellos los distrajeron llevando la vista hacia quien los alcanzaba. La menuda figura de Rukia se aparecía ante ellos, su mirada tranquila, una ligera sonrisa en los labios y sus brazos cruzados.

–¿Y? –preguntó la morena mirando a su amigo.

Ichigo le entregó el haori, ella lo tomó entre sus manos repasando el número de la división con los dedos, la mirada perdida en ello.

–¿Has aceptado? –alzó la vista hasta su amigo, él asintió –¿Y por qué no te lo has puesto?

–Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de marcharme –se disculpó Isshin, sabiendo que sobraba en ese momento –Los dejo… –avanzó unos pasos –Logra que se ponga ese maldito Haori, Rukia-chan.

La morena asintió en silencio, lo vio perderse por el pasillo, se volvió hacia Ichigo nuevamente.

–Es un gran honor, Ichigo –le dijo devolviéndole el haori –Créeme que todos estamos complacidos con la decisión del comandante, es lo que mereces. No me vengas con la falsa modestia y acepta tu puesto con todo lo que conlleva.

–Ni siquiera soy un shinigami puro…

–Pero eres un shinigami, uno muy bueno… un capitán y no de cualquier división. El comandante te ha dejado a cargo de su antigua división, eso no lo hace cualquiera. Anda, ponte el haori, quiero vértelo puesto. –le sonrió amistosa. Ichigo sin pensárselo mucho le hizo caso, Rukia le acomodó un poco la parte delantera –Muy guapo, capitán.

Un comentario totalmente inocente. "Muy guapo… capitán" La observó sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía hacia él. Abiertamente y con total sinceridad. "Muy guapo… capitán" Esa última palabra le cobró un escalofrío de nuca a espalda. Podría escucharla de su boca todo el día, viendo en cámara lenta como se movían sus labios al decirla dejando ver sus dientes, su lengua tras ellos. _¡Momento! ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

–¿Pasa algo, Ichigo?

–No, no –negó con la cabeza –Solo pensaba…

–¡Esa es novedad! –soltó una carcajada, pero muy por lo que ella esperaba Ichigo no le lanzó una respuesta que incluyera algo que sonara como "perra". –Definitivamente a ti te pasa algo… –se acercó más hacia él y le tomó el brazo con suavidad –Todo va a estar bien, Ichigo, te lo prometo. Sé que será difícil dejar todo lo que conoces… pero te prometo que te ayudaré, no voy a dejarte solo… para eso estamos los amigos.

Ichigo asintió en silencio, otra vez.

–¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¡Estás comenzando a preocuparme! Entiendo que estés melancólico, nostálgico y que todo esto sea demasiado abrumador… ¡Le dije a tu padre que retrasara las cosas con el comandante Shunsui! ¡Sabía que no te lo ibas a tomar bien!

–No es eso, Rukia

–¿Entonces qué es…? –se cruzó de brazos y lo miró inspeccionándolo –¿…Capitán Kurosaki?

Oh, por Dios. Ahora sí le venía la hemorragia nasal. No sabía por qué, pero escuchar esa palabra seguida de su apellido no hacía sino querer escucharlo mil veces más en los más diversos tonos de voz que se le ocurrieran. No, Rukia no había hecho ninguna entonación fuera de lo común… quizás algo de burla, pero no era como lo había escuchado Ichigo. Siempre le había gustado la voz de Rukia, una voz profunda y grave para ser de una chica joven… o que aparentaba serlo al menos. Una voz decidida, de esa que se cuela en los oídos y retumba en el pecho. Eso sumado a sus labios moverse articulando la dichosa palabra y todo lo que ella conllevaba…

–Rukia…

–¿Sí?

–Puedes solo llamarme Ichigo –le pidió por su salud mental.

La teniente pestañeó extrañada y luego asintió brevemente.

–Claro, como gustes

Decidió no incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Entendía lo que debía sentir, pero debía tratar de levantarle el ánimo antes que cayera en esos estados depresivos que tan fácil lo consumían y, sabía que lejos de su familia y sus amigos, tendría que estar especialmente pendiente de él. Para eso están los amigos, para cuidar los unos de los otros.

.

Pronto Ichigo se dio cuenta que la palabra "capitán" de los labios de otras personas no tenía el mismo efecto que el que tenía si salía desde los de Rukia. Se la había escuchado a los otros capitanes, a los tenientes, a sus subordinados… Nada. Nada más que llenarle el orgullo y hacer crecer su ya crecido ego. Pensó que, quizás, se debió a que la primera vez que lo escuchó con todo el peso de aquello fue desde Rukia. Además ya la palabra comenzaba a gastarse.

"Sí, capitán Kurosaki"

"No, capitán Kurosaki"

"Claro, capitán Kurosaki"

Terminó de leer un informe, del que había comprendido la mitad, y lo dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa. Vio que la pila de papeleo no hacía más que atesorarse en su escritorio y soltó un bufido que solo logró mover los papeles superiores de la torre que lo miraba burlona, según él. Debería buscarse un teniente, algo que también estaba pendiente.

Escuchó tocar la puerta y salió de sus pensamientos.

–Adelante

La puerta se abrió dejando el paso a la única persona que realmente deseaba ver en ese momento. Rukia caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente a él. Miró al alto de papeles y negó suavemente, no en reproche, más bien con preocupación.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó.

–No voy a mentirte, sí –respondió apoyando la barbilla en la mesa en actitud derrotada –No es fácil, hay muchas cosas que desconozco. –Rukia tomaba el primer informe y sacaba uno de los lápices sobre la mesa –Renji dice que debí haber pensado en pasar por la academia antes de tomar el puesto.

–Renji es un idiota envidioso –dejó caer la teniente de manera muy dura, sacó la vista del informe para verlo –Mereces el puesto y que necesites algo más de apoyo es circunstancial. Te dije que te ayudaría y lo haré. De hecho –dejó el informe en la mesa, tomó la silla y se sentó junto a Ichigo –Hazte más allá –le ordenó, Ichigo se corrió hacia un lado –Ahora sí –tomó el informe –Vamos leyéndolo juntos, si tienes dudas las resolveremos de inmediato, ¿sí?

Ella volvía al informe y comenzaba a leer en voz alta.

–Rukia –la interrumpió, ella lo miró curiosa –Gracias.

–No hay porqué, capitán Kurosaki –le sonrió amistosa.

Esa dichosa palabra nuevamente. Y no, no pasó desapercibida como tantas otras veces dicha por otras personas. Dicha por Rukia adquiría ese delicioso y perturbador significado. No pudo evitar fijarse nuevamente en sus labios, ahora entreabiertos, húmedos, que dejaban escapar sus palabras articuladas de manera tan embelesadora. Mientras ella seguía leyendo el informe con su voz aterciopelada, él seguía mirándola embobado. De su boca pasaba a sus ojos, sus mejillas, su naricita respingona, su cabello, ese mechón que caía entre sus ojos acariciándole la piel, la línea de su mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja… por Dios le iba a dar algo. Se acomodó en el asiento con una sensación bastante desagradable… o agradable, dependiendo de cómo se tomase. Pero algo le estaba pasando entre la boca del estómago, el pecho y otra parte menos políticamente correcta.

–A ti te pasa algo –dejó caer ella finalmente –¿Vas a decirme qué es o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?

–No, no, nada

–¿Nada? ¿Entonces por qué me miras así? –exclamó.

–Yo no te estaba mirando

–¿Cómo que no? Pareciera que me asechabas como un gato al ratón.

–Ideas tuyas, enana

Rukia bufó y volvió a sumergirse en el informe. Ichigo intentó hacer lo mismo, ponía atención a las anotaciones que realizaba su amiga, le consultaba por algunos términos, procederes, correcciones. El resto de la tarde se les pasó bastante rápido y para cuando era la hora de la cena ya habían terminado con más de la mitad de las tareas.

–Y con este terminamos por hoy –sentenció la chica dejando el informe sobre una mesita lejana donde habían dejado los que estaban listos –Vamos a cenar antes que Nii-sama monte en cólera.

Se puso de pie y se estiró dándole la espalda. Ichigo tuvo el impulso de ir y tomarla por la cintura, así por la espalda, enterrar la nariz en su cuello, respirar ese aroma dulce que despedía su cabello y que, extrañamente, nunca antes de hoy se había dado cuenta. Quería sentir cuan estrecha era su cintura si la tomaba con ambas manos rodeándola, cuan cálida era su piel y si ese calor traspasaba su ropa.

–¿Vamos?

Rukia se había volteado hacia él, mientras que Ichigo seguía sentado, un codo apoyado en la mesa, senda mano en la mejilla y los ojos perdidos en ella.

–¿Ichigo?

–Sí, sí, vamos.

El capitán se puso de pie rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

–Las damas primero –le dijo dándole el paso.

Rukia pasó primero volteándose al verlo para cuando él cerró la puerta. Iba a lanzarle una broma al respecto, pero se contuvo. Ichigo extrañamente era así de amable con ella, al menos en ese sentido más caballeroso. Le pareció simpático y lo dejó pasar.

–Debiste decirme que tenías problemas con los informes, Ichigo –le dijo mientras caminaban fuera de la división 13 –¿Hace cuánto que llevabas acumulando trabajo? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos?

–Un mes casi –respondió con total honestidad, la teniente bufó en desaprobación –Estabas ocupada con lo tuyo, no puedo andar tras tuyo todo el día por cada cosa mínima que desconozca.

–Que sepas que si tú te retrasas, aun cuando sea solo tu división, retrasas a todo el Gotei. –lo reprendió –Y no me molesta ayudarte, lo hago con gusto… –se adelantó un poco para mirarlo a la cara –Tú me ayudaste cuando estuve en el mundo de los vivos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverte la mano.

Ichigo se detuvo para mirarla, asintió.

–Tienes razón, Rukia.

–Como siempre

Le dio la espalda para seguir caminando. Ichigo la seguía con la mirada. Rukia era de esas mujeres que tenían un caminar marcado, no de esas que parecieran flotar, tampoco esas que estampaban los pies al piso… simplemente marcaba, su cuerpo marcaba cada paso. El cabello se le movía ligeramente, podía distinguir un sutil rebote en sus caderas marcado aun más por la tela del uniforme que acompañaba el vaivén de sus pasos. Sus manos caían sueltas a los lados de su cuerpo, siguiendo el paso ligeras, delicadas. Sintió el deseo de rozar con sus dedos la piel desnuda de su cuello, esa que quedaba a la vista ahora que su cabello era corto. ¿Estaría templada o tan fría con lo estaban ahora sus propias manos?

–¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de ese modo? –exclamó –Es molesto

–No te estoy mirando de ningún modo, solo te miraba porque estás delante de mí.

Rukia frunció el ceño, Ichigo la alcanzó para quedar junto a ella. Caminaron ahora en silencio, él le echaba miradas de tanto en tanto tratando que ella no se percatara que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Nuevamente su atención quedó prendada en ese punto de su cuello, ese del nacimiento del cabello. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al imaginar cómo se sentiría su piel. En un arrebato llevó su mano a ese sector y rodeó el cuello de la chica por detrás con la mano.

–¿Cierto que tengo las manos frías? –le bromeó

–¡Quita, neandertal! –chilló palmoteándole la mano hasta quitarla de su cuello –¡Estás congelado!

–¿De verdad? –rápidamente puso su otra mano en el mismo lugar.

Rukia se quedó muy tranquila y cerró los ojos. Ichigo sintió como la temperatura de la chica descendía abruptamente y su mano se le congelaba.

–Déjalo, Rukia –le dijo tratando de separar la mano del cuello de su amiga, la vio suspirar y su aliento gélido se mezcló con el ambiente.

–Creo que ahora tienes las manos realmente frías, capitán Kurosaki.

La temperatura comenzó a subir lentamente, ella sonreía triunfante, sus labios se habían vueltos rojos de pronto, como si la sangre luchara por calentar su congelada piel. Su aliento seguía creando vapor cada vez que exhalaba. Estaba tan hipnotizado por ese vapor que escapaba de entre sus labios, esos labios rojos que no se había dado cuenta que ya podía retirar su antes congelada mano del cuello de Rukia. Se sorprendió cuando ella le pasó su mano por la mejilla como si lo examinara con la suave caricia.

–A ti te pasa algo… –afirmó dejando escapar más de su aliento.

Ichigo despertó de su ensoñación con los labios de su amiga y la miró a los ojos. Ella retiró su mano.

–Vamos a cenar –finalizó la chica retomando la marcha.

.

Rukia no se movió del comedor, aun cuando Ichigo se había ido a su habitación hace bastante. Agradecía a su hermano la amabilidad de permitir que su amigo se quedara con ellos de momento, aunque Byakuya no parecía complicado con la presencia del nuevo capitán en la casa. De hecho no había puesto límites de tiempo para su permanencia, ni menos había desagradables comentarios. Incluso habían charlado durante la cena. Supuso que los últimos eventos habían terminado por saldar las viejas rencillas entre ellos.

–Muy pensativa, Rukia

La chica miró a su hermano, ni siquiera había notado que no se había movido de su lado. La observaba con curiosidad muy disimulada, pero ella había aprendido a leerlo con los años. Aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecía como invitación a hablar.

–Gracias –dijo suavemente mirando su té, Byakuya seguía esperando que se decidiera a hablar –Me preocupa Ichigo

–Eso lo sabía ya antes que lo dijeras

Rukia sonrió de lado, movió la taza entre las manos aprovechando de templarlas mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido camino a casa. Soltó un suspiro.

–Ha estado actuando algo extraño, sobre todo hoy.

–Ha de ser el trabajo, no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado.

Ella asintió queriéndole dar la total razón, pero sabía que había algo más, algo que no podía descifrar aún.

–Podrías ayudarlo, Rukia

–Lo he hecho, Nii-sama. Me pasé toda la tarde ayudándolo a ponerse al día con unos informes. No es que sea descuidado, es que realmente no sabe cómo hacerlo. Y sin un teniente que sepa de las funciones se vuelve aún más complejo… Sus subordinados lo admiran muchísimo, pero eso no es funcional para el Gotei.

–Si te pasas todo el día en el cuartel con Kurosaki dejas de lado tus funciones también, cuidado con eso.

–Puedo sobrecargarme algo, descuida –lo tranquilizó.

Byakuya bebió de su te, Rukia seguía meditabunda.

–Hay una manera en que puedas ayudarlo sin descuidar tu labor… -interrumpió el silencio el mayor de los Kuchiki. Rukia alzó la mirada para verlo –Pide tu traslado a la división 8. –La chica no articuló palabra. –¿Ya lo habías pensado? –ella asintió –¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

–Tengo dos razones –volvió a bajar la vista a su taza –Ichigo no me lo ha pedido.

–Ni lo hará

Rukia sonrió levemente.

–Y no quiero dejar al capitán Ukitake con todo el trabajo.

–Sentaro y Kayone pueden con ello. Además ya viene siendo tiempo que alguno de los dos ascienda de puesto para que finalmente dejen de pelear por todo y nos den un respiro al resto de las divisiones –comentó calmado y volvió a beber de su taza, Rukia lo observaba en completo silencio. –¿Rukia?

–No quiero imponérselo…

–No se lo impongas, pregúntaselo –dejó caer como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. –Eres su amiga, los amigos se apoyan. Y Kurosaki es muy orgulloso para pedir ayuda… –ella asintió –Y tú muy orgullosa como para mostrarte realmente preocupada por él. –hizo una pausa –Ukitake comprenderá la situación.

Byakuya tenía razón. No podía descuidar su división por hacerse cargo de las necesidades de la de Ichigo. Pero tampoco podía esperar que él aprendiera de un momento para otro las funciones de un capitán cuando ni siquiera se había criado en un ambiente que siquiera se le pareciera un poco. El funcionamiento del Gotei no era algo que se aprendiera de la noche a la mañana. A ella le había llevado años acostumbrarse, y un año solo a ser teniente… y seguía aprendiendo.

Agradeciendo el consejo de su hermano mayor, Rukia se dirigió a la habitación de Ichigo. Tocó un par de veces y no tuvo que esperar mucho para cuando su amigo abrió la puerta con cara de preocupación. Eso era, por eso la miraba de esa manera. Era su neandertal manera de pedirle auxilio.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–¿Cuándo has preguntando eso antes?

Quiso plantarle la cara, pero decidió llevar la fiesta en paz por esta vez. Ingresó en la habitación y se sentó en uno de los cojines que estaban junto al futón que ya había abierto. Supuso que intentaba en vano dormir.

–Ichigo…

El muchacho se sentó en el futón y la miraba atentamente. Ahora realmente la miraba, no era esa mirada perdida que había traído toda la tarde.

–Quería preguntarte… no estoy imponiéndote nada… ni tampoco presionándote a nada… es solo una posibilidad… quiero ayudarte… eres mi amigo… no lo veas como que trato de controlarte…

–Rukia –la interrumpió y ella cayó en que no estaba siendo clara.

–Ichigo, ¿te sentirías más cómodo si pudiera acompañarte más en la división?

–No quiero distraerte de tus cosas, Rukia. Has sido de mucha ayuda, de verdad, pero no quiero ser una más de tus cargas en este lugar. –iba en serio, odiaría que ella se llevara una reprimenda por su culpa e ineficiencia.

–No, no lo he dicho bien… No quiero, de verdad, que sientas que esto es invalidarte o ser impositiva, simplemente lo estuve pensando… hace un tiempo en realidad… –tomó aire y se armó de valor –¿Quieres que solicite mi traslado a tu división?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los violeta de su amiga frente a él. No era que no confiara en él, lo sabía. Tampoco que lo creyera poco capaz, ni menos que lo estuviera controlando. Ella solo quería ayudarlo. Habían sido hasta entonces una dupla increíble cuando se trataba de batallas y hollows, eran grandes amigos, tenían un genio de mierda y cada tanto explotaban… pero era la relación más sincera que había tenido con alguien jamás. Quizás esta tarde había sido una muestra de lo que sería trabajar con ella codo a codo.

–Lo quiero

Ella le sonrió ampliamente. Ichigo comprendió en ese momento que había sido la respuesta adecuada. La observó con ese gesto tan agradado, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en su regazo. Nuevamente esa sensación des-agradable que comenzaba a formársele en el estómago. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla. Sí, abrazarla lisa y llanamente. De envolverla en sus brazos, apegarla a su cuerpo y…

–Gracias, Rukia –agregó poniéndose de pie.

–Ah, sí. Claro –dijo ella incorporándose para salir de la habitación –Mañana haré los arreglos, sería bueno que solicitaras de manera formal al capitán Ukitake que me releve del puesto, así podríamos tener la resolución dentro de esta misma semana.

–Así lo haré –la había encaminado a la salida. –Buenas noches.

–Nos vemos mañana.

Cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo frotó con nada de delicadeza, luego pasó el contacto al pelo y se rascó la nuca. Se paseó por la habitación tomando aire profundamente y soltando en bufidos. No, no estaba enojado, estaba tratando de poner en orden lo que estaba pasando… o lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero no había demasiado que aclarar.

Solo que no quería admitirlo.

Menos decirlo en voz alta… pero acá iba.

Se miró en un espejo.

–Habiendo tantas mujeres, Ichigo Kurosaki, tantas –se dijo mirando su reflejo –Teniendo bastante aceptación entre el género femenino –agregó saliendo del papel de desinteresado por un segundo –Siendo casi una leyenda en este lugar –se volvió serio –Tenías que enamorarte de la única enana plana que cree que eres lo más cercano a un moco y que te tiene completamente abandonado en la friendzone… –se sonrió bastante idiota –Baboso.

.

 _No creía que alargaría la temporada de fics 2016, pero ya que surgió la idea había que aprovecharla. Ya saben, comentarios al review de abajo, siempre se agradecen!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows. Me alegro que este nuevo proyecto les haya gustado. Y siempre se agradece el apoyo, le da a una el ánimo de continuar entregándoles lectura para hacer nuestras vidas ichirukistas más felices._

 _._

Que la temperatura estuviera algo baja y estando recién almorzado no era algo que propiciara retomar las funciones, al menos no para él. En esos momentos solo pensaba en su cama, en su casa en el mundo de los vivos. Tenderse un rato a hacer el vago, cubrirse con una cobija y cerrar los ojos. ¿Quién no disfruta de una buena siesta de cuando en vez? Especialmente cuando la comida ha sido abundante, como era el caso en esta ocasión. Si no fuese Rukia su teniente, le hubiese dejado todo el trabajo y se hubiera ido a pasar el resto de la tarde a su habitación en la elegante, pero austera mansión Kuchiki.

Debía reconocer que estaba bastante cómodo allí. Aunque disfrutaría más cuando pudiese acomodar las cosas a su gusto, claro que eso sería cuando pudiese tener su propia habitación o una pequeña casa en algún lugar del Seireitei. No descartaba los distritos cercanos pertenecientes al Rukongai, convengamos que vivir en el sector privilegiado era bastante costoso. Podría ser una buena distracción para pasar la tarde, podría decirle a Rukia que fuera a echarle un vistazo a los nuevos reclutas, solo para mantenerla entretenida. Sabía cuánto ella odiaba no cumplir su horario de trabajo. Inventarle un pasatiempo era casi una obra de caridad.

Pasaba justamente fuera de la novena división de comunicaciones, y editorial del periódico del Seireitei. Si algo tenía esa división era que todos parecían sacados de una máquina clonadora, ya lo había notado anteriormente cuando, por alguna razón que ya había olvidado, se pasaba por allí. Solo ingresar le daba la idea de estar en una oficina donde la burocracia era su sello, si estuvieran del otro lado del Senkaimon vestirían todos de gris, camisa blanca y una corbata azul opaco, mismo corte de pelo, la mujeres con el cabello tan tirante de un recogido que tendrían una cara con un perpetuo lifting… ah, y ellas con falda bajo la rodilla, una chaquetilla poco sentadora y zapatos de esos de taco grueso.

Sí, era un fijado y lo asumía. En fin, pasaba entre los cubículos de trabajo, un oficial se percató de su presencia y se acercó con gesto tiritón.

–Buenas tardes, capitán Kurosaki. Décimo Oficial Adachi –se presentó –¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

–Sí, hola, Adachi –dijo casual mirando a los cubículos e imaginándolos de burócratas, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios. Se volvió al oficial que esperaba una respuesta friccionando un dedo atrapado entre los de la otra mano como si descorchara una botella –¿Tendrán una sección de anuncios en el periódico?

–¿Anuncios? –preguntó Adachi con un gesto de no comprender a lo que se refería. –Bueno tenemos anuncios de algunas tiendas del Seireitei y otras del Rukongai. Imprimimos también cupones de descuento, son bastante buenos, aunque hay que ser rápido, generalmente tienen poco stock…

–No, no me refería a eso… Más bien a publicaciones sobre arriendos o ventas de casas o apartamentos, habitaciones. Algo por el estilo.

–¡Ah, claro! –buscó con la vista entre los cubículos hasta dar con su hombre, le hizo una seña a Ichigo para que lo siguiera hasta llegar donde un tipo joven, castaño y de cabello enmarañado. Un aire refrescante para todo ese clonerío –Él es Saito Matsumori, encargado de la sección "Económicos". Los dejo conversar –le dio una palmada al joven suboficial –Espero que encuentre lo que busca, capitán Kurosaki.

Ichigo le hizo una ligera venia y se volvió hacia Matsumori quien lo observaba desde su asiento como si se tratara de una aparición. Normalmente un shinigami con cargo de suboficial no tenía la oportunidad de hablar con un capitán directamente, menos con un tipo que era una leyenda viva dentro del Gotei.

–Verás, Matsumori. Necesito algunos datos sobre venta o arriendo de alguna residencia ojalá en el Seireitei o en algún distrito cercano –le dijo sin mayor reticencia, era mejor ir al grano –Supongo que habrá algo en tu sección.

–Sí, señor –respondió asintiendo con determinación –Claro que los anuncios que manejo aún están en revisión. Nos fijamos que efectivamente sean reales, han pasado varias cosas poco afortunadas. Pagos previos que resultan en estafas, o malas condiciones… Ya sabe.

–¿No debería alguien más preocuparse de ello?

–De hecho el teniente Hisagi es el que se encarga de ello –afirmó –Puedo imprimirle lo del mes pasado que ya está revisado, pero si quiere algo reciente tendría que solicitárselo al teniente Hisagi. –se puso de pie –Iré a consultarle inmediatamente.

–Deja, voy yo –le dijo –Imprime lo que tengas de momento, no pierdo nada con verlos de todas maneras.

–Sí, capitán Kurosaki.

–¿Dónde está la oficina de Hisagi?

–Al fondo, la puerta junto a la escalera.

Ichigo caminó hasta la oficina entre el tecleteo de los shinigami de esa división, que casi parecían sonar como una canción, todos tecleando al unísono. Algunos tenían fonos puestos, seguramente revisaban audios para transcripción porque parecía que la pantalla se los fuera a tragar.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió sin anunciarse. Paseó la vista por la oficina, al parecer no había nadie… al menos nadie en el escritorio. Un poco más allá en una esquina sentado en el piso el teniente de la novena división tenía a su colega de la décima bien sentada a ahorcadas sobre él, sus piernas lo rodeaban por las caderas y las traviesas manos de él en ese sitio de la anatomía de la rubia que todo el Gotei quería degustar mientras se besaban como si mañana se acabara el mundo. Maldito punk con suerte.

Ichigo carraspeó sonoramente.

–¡Qué mierda, Kurosaki! –exclamó Hisagi con un evidente sonrojo, y no era porque lo hubieran descubierto. –¡Cierra la bendita puerta de una vez!

Kurosaki cerró la puerta no sin antes fijarse en como los shinigami fuera de la oficina se reían.

–Pero qué inoportuno Ichigo-kun –bufó Rangiku poniéndose de pie y ajustándose el escote –¿No te enseñaron a golpear?

–El cartel en la puerta decía claramente "En horario de colación" –gruñó Hisagi.

–Veo que estabas comiendo muy bien, Hisagi –se burló Ichigo, el aludido le levantó el dedo del medio –Y no había tal cartel.

El teniente frunció el ceño, seguramente al ver llegar a Kurosaki alguno de sus oficiales lo quitó para jugarle una broma. Malditos, ya se vengaría de ellos… _La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío_ , pensó.

–Veo que no podremos seguir con nuestra reunión, Shuuhei –suspiró la rubia acomodándose el cabello –Por cierto, Ichigo, ya salió el último número de la revista de la asociación de mujeres shinigami, la dejé sobre el escritorio por si quieres echarle un vistazo –indicó a la revista –Creo que hay un artículo que podría interesarte –se volteó a su colega –Nos vemos luego, guapo –le guiñó un ojo –Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Y sin más se retiró de la sala cerrando la puerta.

–Gracias por tu interrupción –bufó el teniente sin moverse de su lugar –¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu intempestuosa intromisión?

–Sí, claro –se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio –Necesito revisar algunos anuncios sobre arriendos o ventas de casas o algo así…

Hisagi se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio, revisó algunos papeles que había sobre él… y algunos que estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Los recogió y ordenó golpeando los costados sobre la madera del escritorio. Se sentó finalmente pasando los papeles buscando lo que Kurosaki solicitaba. Extrajo uno del montón y lo dejó frente a él.

–Aún no los reviso, pero ya que me interrumpiste creo que puedes darte la tarea tú mismo… –Ichigo tomó el papel y lo revisó con la vista –¿Buscando un nidito de amor? –bromeó, el capitán alzó la mirada con un gesto despistado –Digo, ¿te vas a vivir con Kuchiki-san?

–No, qué va –respondió volviendo a los anuncios –¿Me prestas éste? –tomó un lápiz, el teniente asintió.

–Llévate esto también –le extendió la revista –Puede que te sirva después de todo, al menos para que no escribas en el aire –refería a tarjar los anuncios.

Ichigo se puso de pie llevando consigo el papel, el lápiz y la revista.

–Gracias, Hisagi –dijo acercándose a la puerta –Por cierto, tu uniforme –le indicó haciéndole el gesto que lo cerrara correctamente. El teniente bajó la vista y se acomodó la ropa ajustando el obi –Nos vemos.

–Sí, sí, ya vete.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina. Nuevamente todo había vuelto a la calma en el sector del periódico, se los veía trabajar tranquilos. Pasó por el puesto de Matsumori a recoger los viejos anuncios y se dirigió a la salida.

Había sido su primer impulso repasar los anuncios en algún lugar lejos de la división, pero comenzaba a helar bastante y decidió regresar. Una vez en su oficina se sorprendió de no encontrarse con Rukia y su cara de reproche ante su ausencia. Aunque estuvo en su intensión darle algo que hacer para que no notara su ausencia nunca llegó a hacerlo. Se alzó de hombros, supuso que tendría sus propias cosas tenientísticas que hacer. Se sentó dejando lo que cargaba sobre el escritorio. Se dispuso a comenzar a chequear los anuncios, pero la curiosidad lo picó respecto a la famosa revista.

La portada traía la imagen de una conocida actriz dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, seguramente una entrevista aburrida. A los costados los títulos de los principales artículos.

–Atuendos de franco, no querrás vestir el negro toda la vida –leyó en voz alta –Siete cosas que sientes que te hacen feliz –se sonrió ante la inocencia del artículo –Historias reales: ¿piensas en el suicidio? Las malas formas de volver al mundo de los vivos –tragó saliva amarga, debían estar realmente desesperados algunos –Prueba la belleza natural, menos es más –estaba de acuerdo en ello –Eleva tu confianza, olvídate del qué dirán – _qué idiotez_ , pensó –Friendzone, cómo salir de ella…

Miró aquellas letras un momento, uno bastante largo. En vistoso celeste sobre el fondo de un pálido amarillo. No, debía dejar de pensar en estupideces y concentrarse en la búsqueda de su nuevo sitio. Tomó los papeles y comenzó a leer uno de los avisos, pero realmente se dio cuenta que no estaba poniendo atención a ello cuando tuvo que leer desde el comienzo el mismo aviso por cuarta vez. Apartó los papeles, abrió la revista de súbito y buscó el índice. Pasó las hojas a lo rápido y buscó la exacta debiendo mojarse un dedo para dar con ella, las páginas eran de un papel tan delgado. Ahí estaba. El título en letras cursivas en rosa _Friendzone, cómo salir de ella_ , el nombre de la autora abajo. Si echaba un vistazo a ello no tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad? No era como que le interesara realmente… _¡A quién engañaba!_ A Matsumoto no, porque le había insinuado que leyera la revista y no creía que fuera por el artículo de los atuendos de franco o de la belleza natural. No debió aceptar la revista de parte del teniente de la novena división, él y Rangiku debían en este minuto estar burlándose de él. Volvió a mirar el artículo… Bueno, si había quienes pensaban que ya lo había leído, pues lo leería y qué tanto alboroto.

Iba a comenzar su lectura para cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y cerró la revista poniendo ambas manos sobre la portada sintiéndose descubierto. Rukia ingresaba con cara de pocos amigos, y pasando de él fue hasta una mesita donde había un termo con agua caliente. Tomó un jarrito, puso una bolsa de té y vertió agua. Movió la bolsita alzando la mano hasta que cargó lo suficiente, dejó la bolsa a un lado y con la jarrita en mano se sentó en un sofá de dos cuerpos que había junto a la ventana.

–Estaba ocupado en la novena división… –se disculpó antes que le echara la caballería Kuchiki encima por dejarla sola en sus deberes, ocultó la revista bajo el papel de los anuncios.

–Jaqueca, silencio –le dijo con voz quejumbrosa.

-Lo siento…

–Shhh –cerraba sus ojos y ponía su dedo frente a los labios indicándole que permaneciera callado.

Ichigo asintió más para sí que para ella, que claro no lo estaba siquiera mirando. Se había tendido ya en el sofá dejando olvidado el té sobre una mesita baja frente al mueble. Una mano en el abdomen y la otra en la frente.

Pues bien, ya que Rukia necesitaba descansar y claramente no estaba siquiera atenta a lo que estaba haciendo, se sumergió en su lectura otra vez. Quitó los anuncios de sobre la revista y buscó nuevamente la página. ¿Dónde iba? Ah, sí… justo aquí.

" _Cambia tu look o viste diferente cuando salgan: A menudo con nuestras amigas nos sentimos muy cómodos, tanto que no nos importa estar desarreglados, ellas lo aceptan como normal porque nos conocen tal cuál somos y no les importa. Vamos, arréglate el pelo, tal vez un corte, algo de ropa linda no te vendría mal, tienes toda la información necesaria, utilízala. Sabes qué tipo de ropa le gusta ver a tu amiga en los hombres que la atraen, sabes que perfumes le gustan, a una mujer se le seduce por el oído y por el olfato, cuando te vea vestido como a ella le gusta y huela tu perfume al acercarse, algo se disparará en su cerebro, créeme._

Comenzaban los problemas. Rukia jamás se mostraba interesada en alguien, o al menos esa era su impresión. La miró de reojo pensando en si acaso ella pensaba de esa manera sobre alguien, y de ser así, ¿quién sería esa persona? Volvió a su lectura con cierto sentimiento de incomodidad por no saber _nada_ de su amiga… al menos en ese aspecto.

 _Mantén distancia y hasta sé un poco inaccesible: Te preguntas como es que tu amiga está tan enamorada de un chico que ni la mira o que apenas tiene tiempo para ella, cuando tú siempre estás ahí y ni se interesa. Hazte rogar un poco, desaparece por unos días o tal vez semanas, haz que te extrañe, que quiera verte, genera sentimientos en ella. Un poco de misterio y de desinterés no te van a venir mal, ella empezará a preguntarte por tu distancia querrá un acercamiento._

¿Distancia? ¿Con Rukia? ¡Si estaban prácticamente todo el día juntos! Solo les faltaba dormir juntos y completaban las 24 horas. ¿Cómo podía generar distancia con ella? Bueno, ya cambiándose de casa tendrían un poco de espacio. ¿Debería además pedirle que utilizara su oficina en lugar de estarse en la de él? La de Rukia era prácticamente una bodega a esta altura.

 _Impresiónala: Nadie en el mundo conocerá tanto a tu amiga como tú, tienes toda la información necesaria sobre cómo seducir a una amiga y salir de la "friendzone". Invítala a un lugar que sepas que le encanta, prepárale una comida que se le derrita la boca, hazle un regalo de los que le gustan, sin motivos ni fechas especiales, aprovecha cualquier salida para hablarle de temas que la apasionen, trata de quedarte a solas con ella y prepara el ambiente._

 _Sé honesto: Tal vez tú también le gustas y no has sido capaz de leer sus señales de acercamiento. A veces las chicas son algo tímidas o han tenido malas experiencias que las hacen ser muy cautelosas, incluso mandando señales erróneas autoboicoteándose. Si tienes la impresión que tu amiga puede sentir algo más, sé honesto y confiésale tus sentimientos. En el peor de los casos siempre puedes intentar retomar la amistad y buscarte otra chica que sí te valore como algo más que un amigo."_

¡Por Dios, pero qué idiotez! Bufó cerrando la revista, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y la tiró dentro. Miró a Rukia tendida aún en el sofá sin cambiar la posición. Se puso de pie, pasó por el espacio entre la mesita y el sofá y corrió las cortinas para oscurecer la oficina, buscó una frazada que guardaba en un estante para cuando se echaba una siesta y la cubrió con ella. La chica le sonrió sin abrir los ojos, eso era un gracias.

–De nada –dijo con voz baja.

Volvió al escritorio y tomó asiento. Puso los anuncios frente a él y tomando el lápiz comenzó a repasar las ofertas. Delimitaría su radio de búsqueda al sector periférico del Seireitei y los tres primeros distritos del rukongai, netamente por un tema de cercanía al cuartel. Luego venía el filtro por tamaño, no quería algo demasiado grande que luego no pudiera mantener en orden, y tampoco que al llegar lo sintiera tan espacioso como vacío. Después de todo no era un "nidito de amor", sino un departamento de soltero.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no midió el tiempo que estuvo en ello que fue como más de una hora –distraído entre tanto por algunos pensamientos recurrentes sobre el artículo de la revista –En fin, tanto concentrado estaba que no sintió a Rukia ponerse de pie y acercársele hasta que ella lo tomó suavemente por el hombro, en su otra mano su jarrita con té.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó sentándose junto a él acercando la silla que solía estar cerca para permitirles trabajar al lado.

–Busco un sitio para vivir –se volteó hacia ella, quien parecía sorprendida –No puedo estar eternamente viviendo a expensas de tu hermano.

–Veo que ya te vas haciendo a la idea de tu permanencia en la Sociedad de Almas. Me alegro –aquello la tranquilizaba bastante a decir verdad –¿Algo prometedor? Sabes que puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. No hay apuro.

Ichigo le acercó los papeles y ella los inspeccionó con el mismo gesto serio que utilizaría para los informes.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó viendo que aún se encontraba algo pálida.

–Sí, no pasé buena noche y eso me pasó la cuenta –respondió restándole importancia y con la vista en los anuncios –Bueno, no se puede sacar demasiada información de esto –ladeó la cabeza, alzó la mirada –¿Y si vamos a verlas? Mañana es sábado y tenemos franco.

–Me parece un panorama interesante, eres tan fijona que podrás dar con las fallas antes que yo

–Lo tomaré como un cumplido –bebió un sorbo grande de su té –Por cierto, podrías vestir algo que se ajuste aquí para variar y no andar exponiendo tu antigua condición de ryoka –le recomendó sin mala intención en el apelativo –Si detectan quien eres van a subir los precios, son unos pillos. Ya le pasó a Iba hace un tiempo. Creen que porque somos oficiales del Gotei tenemos sueldos millonarios… Imagínate si descubren que eres tú.

–Bueno, lo sabrán cuando haga el trato, ¿no?

–Pero para entonces será muy tarde para aumentar el precio de la oferta.

Volvió a beber un sorbo grande, cuando retiró la jarra de su boca, una gotita escapó por la comisura de su boca quedando detenida en el mentón. Ichigo acercó su mano para retirarla con el índice, frotó su pulgar contra el dedo en un reflejo por desvanecer la humedad. Rukia sintió que un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. Ichigo cayó en lo que había hecho, aunque había sido inconsciente.

–Deberías aprender a beber como una señorita, pareces un borracho –trató de disimular.

–¿Y según tú como beben las señoritas? –preguntó achicando los ojos, el sonrojo intensificado.

–A sorbitos, obvio, y bien fruncidas.

–No sé qué señoritas conoces que beban así, porque te aseguro que cualquiera que tiene sed no va a andar frunciéndose solo para dar una impresión.

–¿Le responderías así a tu Nii-sama si te hubiese visto prácticamente derramar todo el té sobre tu uniforme?

–Fue solo una gota y seguro a ti también te ha pasado. ¿O bebes como señorito?

–Claro, lo aprendí de tu hermano –la picó.

–Insufrible

–Marimacho

Rukia se puso de pie y acerco su rostro al de su amigo desde su posición más alta que él, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Ichigo tragó saliva sonoramente intimidado por la expresión de furia que traía su teniente.

–¿Cómo me llamaste, grandísima zanahoria? –siseó.

Ichigo no pudo sino fijarse en los labios de Rukia articulando cada palabra con ese tono de voz tenso. No, esto no iba tomando buen camino. _Retráctate, Ichigo, retráctate. Hazte bolita, el muerto, lo que sea, pero no digas nada más_ , pensaba.

–¿Ma… ri… ma…cho? –balbuceó con voz suave y se golpeó internamente.

Rukia se hizo hacia atrás y volvió a sentarse tranquilamente en su silla. Bebió algo más de té, dejó la jarrita a un lado y deslizó los anuncios hacia Ichigo con dos dedos. Se puso de pie nuevamente para retirarse al sofá, lo que duró un par de segundos. Volvió a ponerse de pie, dejando su té sobre la mesita, buscó un enorme libro que descansaba en una repisa, caminó hasta el escritorio, tomó un lápiz y volvió con todo al sofá.

–Rukia…

–Dime

–No eres marimacho… bueno no eres tan marimacho

Ella se volvió hacia él, su cabello caía más de lo normal sobre su rostro dado la postura algo encorvada que tomaba al estar leyendo con el libro en la mesita frente al sofá. Su mirada era tranquila aunque podía notar cierta tensión en sus mejillas, como si estuviera apretando demasiado la mandíbula pegando muela con muela.

–Sé lo que soy, Ichigo, muchas gracias –respondió volviendo a su lectura.

Odiaba esos silencios que ella ponía como barrera cuando realmente se enfadaba. Y eso era tan de chica que, aunque realmente considerara que era algo marimacho, debía admitir que gran parte de sus actitudes eran muy femeninas. Comenzando con, justamente, ésta. El silencio y sus "nada". _¿Qué te pasa? Nada._ Un clásico. Luego tenía esa manera casi obsesiva de preocuparse por su bienestar, y si eso no era algo femenino qué era. Recordó cuando la observaba caminar delante de él. No, no caminaba como un hombre, tampoco como una frágil doncella, lo hacía como una mujer, de esas que patean traseros. Tampoco se sonrojaba como hombre, claro que no. Ni hablaba como uno… bueno la mayor parte del tiempo. Ante ese último pensamiento no pudo sino sonreírse tratando de acallar una ligera risa.

–Rukia

–¿Qué?

–¿Sabías que Matsumoto y Hisagi están liados? -cambió el tema abruptamente.

–Claro –dijo sacando finalmente la vista del libraco y mirando a su amigo –Lo sabe todo el Seireitei, pero que me temo que el pobre Hisagi está bastante prendado, mientras que Matsumoto solo se lía con él porque es sexy. Me da algo de compasión la verdad…

–¿Perdón? ¿Acabas de decir que Hisagi es sexy?

–Sí, ¿o acaso tú no consideras a Rangiku atractiva? –subió las piernas al sofá recargándose en el apoyabrazos, una postura bastante sensual aunque ella no eran consciente de ello.

–Pues… sí, claro es muy guapa.

–Ahí tienes.

–Así que miras a Hisagi con otros ojos…

–¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Estamos hablando de Shuuhei! No es mi tipo precisamente… Pero no soy ciega. No todo se basa en lo físico. Pero qué vas a saber tú si eres un adolescente hormonal.

–¿Y cuál es tu tipo entonces? -insistió.

–¿Realmente estamos teniendo esta conversación? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en una de las mujeres shinigami de la asociación? A quien considere atractivo dentro del séquito masculino del Gotei no tiene porqué interesarte.

–No, no. Ya empezaste a hablar, Rukia. ¿Quién más te parece atractivo del Gotei?

–Ya que te interesa… Renji, Renji me parece muy atractivo, claro que es mi mejor amigo. Quizás por lo mismo me parece más interesante, ya que lo conozco bien y sé que es una persona maravillosa. Aunque me pregunto porqué se tatuó tanto, era más guapo sin ellos.

–Dame más…

–El comandante tiene su qué… –Ichigo la miró espantado –¿Qué? Tú preguntaste. –Ichigo seguía con la mirada fija en ella, concluyó que aquello significaba que requería aún más información –Bueno, debo admitir que Nii-sama es un hombre muy atractivo, pero es mi hermano por lo que puedo estar sesgando y, claramente, no lo puedo ver con otros ojos. –desvió la mirada al techo –Ikkaku tiene algo también, reconozco que tiene buen físico, pero nada de fondo, o al menos para mí… ¿Quién más? A ver… –pensaba en algún otro conocido del Gotei que pudiese parecerle interesante. No sabía porqué estaba haciendo eso, pero en fin –El capitán Ukitake es atractivo a pesar de ser mayor y estar tan enfermo, es maduro, muy preocupado…

–¿Y quién más? –forzó.

Rukia siguió repasando mentalmente a los hombres que conocía. De pronto recordó a uno en particular.

–Takechi Iwata –mencionó, Ichigo enarcó una ceja –Es muy guapo, considerado, muy amable y respetuoso.

–¿Iwata? ¿El de nuestra división? ¿El suboficial que depende de Moronori?

–El mismo

–Insólito, lo transferiré.

–¡Qué infantil, Ichigo! Cualquiera diría que estás celoso… –entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Quién más? –ignoró el comentario de los celos.

Rukia bufó. ¿Hasta dónde quería llegar Ichigo con este interrogatorio? Jamás pensó sostener una conversación con él sobre estas cosas. De hecho no las conversaba con nadie, bueno, quizás con Momo, pero ella era muy discreta. Miró al pelinaranja un instante, lo miró de verdad, objetivamente… tal y como si fuera una mujer cualquiera.

–Tú, tú me pareces muy atractivo –le dijo sin retirar la vista de sus ojos.

–Muy graciosa, Rukia

–No bromeo, Ichigo. Eres guapo –su voz era calma, no había nada de nerviosismo ni sonrojos –Es un comentario generalizado, tienes mucho éxito entre las mujeres –él se frustró un poco en verla tan relajada frente al interés que despertaba en el género femenino –Es una lástima que seas un simio, de otra manera quizás podría mirarte con otros ojos –agregó con burla.

–¿Y qué me hace, según tú, un simio? –no, no pensaba en responderle a la burla, lo quería saber de verdad.

–Que me digas marimacho en primer lugar…

Punto para Kuchiki.

–Tú ganas –se dio por vencido.

–Como siempre -bajó las piernas y se puso de pie -Ahora si me disculpas iré a ver en que está Iwata-kun… -dejó caer maliciosa -Le hice un encargo mientras andabas tan ocupado en la división 9.

Rukia salió sin más de la oficina. ¿Así que había estado con ese tal Iwata mientras él estaba buscando los avisos? Bueno, era inevitable que Rukia se relacionara con otros hombres, sobre todo si se trataba de los subordinados de su división. Después de todo era la teniente y era parte de su trabajo supervisar al resto. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que haber estado precisamente con ese sujeto justo hace unas horas? ¿Justo ese sujeto que declaraba encontrar atractivo? Masculló para sí mismo algo que sonó como:

– _Iré a Iwata-kun bla bla bla_ -ponía cara de remedo –Seguro es mentira solo para hacerme enojar.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y salió a zancadas de la oficina. Con que según ella iría donde el idiota de Iwata –nunca había cruzado siquiera una palabra con el pobre suboficial– pues él la pillaría en la mentira y luego se burlaría de ella. Tendría material para mofarse durante semanas.

Le bastó solo acelerar la marcha para dar con Rukia. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente procurando caminar en puntas de pie para no provocar tanto ruido. De tanto en tanto se ocultaba en los pasillos perpendiculares al principal muy apegado a la pared. La vio ingresar en una de las oficinas y se escondió tras la puerta entreabierta. Podía ver a su teniente hablar con uno de los muchachos, uno moreno de baja estatura. No, ese no era Iwata, pero ése no tardó en acercarse a ella.

Takechi Iwata. No sabía mucho de él, salvo que era bastante agradable… o eso había dicho Rukia. Desde su posición lo repasó con la mirada. Era algo más bajo que él, cabello castaño, y sonreía mucho… demasiado para su gusto. Debía admitir que era un sujeto bien parecido, tenía cara de chico bueno… _de idiota_ , agregó en un susurro.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que a su lado llegaba el oficial Moronori mirándolo con curiosidad.

–¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, capitán Kurosaki? –preguntó fuerte y claro como para que Rukia escuchara.

La teniente se volteó hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño visiblemente. Ichigo volvía a ganarse otra mirada furibunda que duró un segundo bastando para que se le pararan los pelos. Ella volvió a su conversación con Iwata mostrando aún más interés que antes, hasta le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Ichigo apretó los dientes.

–Necesitaba hablar justamente contigo, Moronori –salió del paso.

–Pasemos a mi oficina entonces

Asintió en silencio adentrándose en la estancia. Pasó junto a Rukia sin siquiera mirarla, pero a quien sí miró fue a Iwata con la mirada más intimidante que tenía. El suboficial hizo un gesto asustado y retrocedió disimuladamente un par de pasos aumentado la distancia de la teniente. El chico le entregó la carpeta que tenía en la mano y Rukia la recibió abrazándola contra su pecho sin siquiera revisar su contenido.

Moronori abrió la puerta de su oficina e Ichigo tuvo que dejar de asechar a Rukia para ingresar, claro que estiró el cuello cuanto pudo al tiempo que se adentraba tras la puerta.

En aquella improvisada reunión con el tercer oficial de su división tuvo que hacer uso de su máxima creatividad para inventar una serie de consideraciones y órdenes que Moronori escuchaba sin captar bien el porqué de ellas. Era como el capitán le recitara el reglamento interno y sus deberes como tercer oficial, y de hecho era justamente lo que hacía.

No tardó más de veinte minutos y bastante conforme con su capacidad de improvisación, salió por la puerta dándose ínfulas de superioridad, de modo que nadie osara poner en duda la razón de su presencia en ese lugar. Buscó a Iwata entre los suboficiales que pululaban por la oficina y lo vio hablando con otro tipo. Al sentirse observado se volteó para enfrentarse a la mirada amenazante del capitán. Muy contrario a la respuesta que esperaba Ichigo y que había tenido anteriormente, Iwata lo saludó con una venia y una mirada que nada tenía que envidiarle a la propia. Y sin más se volvió hacia su compañero quien contempló la escena extrañado.

Iba saliendo ya alcanzando el pasillo que lo llevaría de regreso a su oficina para cuando se sintió arrastrar hacia un costado.

–¿Qué carajo se supone que estabas haciendo, Ichigo? –Rukia lo enfrentaba, bastante molesta debía admitir.

–Hablar con Moronori

Rukia bufó sin dar crédito a su barata excusa.

–Me seguías –sentenció ella indicándolo con el índice de forma acusadora –¿Qué pretendías?

–No te seguía, fue una simple coincidencia, ésta es mi división también –la indicó de la misma manera, ambos mirándose desafiantes.

–¡Qué curioso! Resulta que se te ocurre venir a ver a Moronori justo cuando yo debía citarme con Iwata-kun… sospechoso –dejó caer –Sobretodo después de la pequeña charla que tuvimos

–¿Cuál charla? –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, Rukia se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja –Ah… esa charla –le restó importancia –Pues no veo qué tiene que ver, fíjate

–¿No? Menciono que –baja la voz a un susurro –me agrada Iwata-kun y tú justo te apareces asechando y finges tener algo urgente que charlar con Moronori.

–Ya te gustaría –respondió burlón, ella frunció los labios en reprobación –¿Con que te gusta ese sujeto? –preguntó con fingida sorpresa finalmente –No recuerdo que lo mencionaras –fingió inocencia.

–¡Inaudito! Lo primero que quisiste fue transferirlo y ahora finges que no lo recuerdas. Supongo que de camino te golpeaste la cabeza y te dio amnesia selectiva –achicó los ojos –Eres insufrible.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la oficina, Ichigo junto a ella como si nada hubiese sucedido, dando por hecho que ésta vez había ganado la batalla. Se sonrió malicioso.

–Oye, Rukia

–¿Qué?

–¿De verdad te gusta ese sujeto?

–¡Argg!

Apretó los puños y le dio un coscacho bastante fuerte en la cabeza. Ichigo se llevó la mano al sitio del golpe y se sobó.

–¿Por qué me golpeas? Fue solo una pregunta inocente.

–¡Inocente un carajo! –exclamó –Llevas ya varios días actuando raro y ¿ahora resulta que te interesa mi vida sentimental? –alzó el puño frente al rostro de Ichigo –Para que sepas no me gusta Iwata –levantó el meñique –ni Renji –anular –ni Hisagi –el del medio –ni Ikkaku –el índice –ni el capitán Ukitake –el pulgar y alzó la otra mano empuñada para continuar con el conteo –ni el comandante Shunsui, ni Nii-sama, ni nadie. Y, no, no me gustan las mujeres. No hay una sola persona que me guste. ¿Contento?

–Ya, pero tampoco te pongas así. Parece que toqué un tema sensible. –agregó burlesco.

Rukia suspiró cansada. Ichigo la quedó mirando, algo en su expresión había cambiado, pero no supo identificar bien qué era. Quizás su vida sentimental sí era un tema delicado. ¡Ah, pero claro! ¿Cómo fue tan idiota?...

–¿Podemos ir a la oficina en paz, por favor? Solo quiero recoger mis cosas e irme a casa. Ya siento que me vuelve la jaqueca.

La vida sentimental de Rukia siempre se resumiría en 2 palabras: Kaien Shiba. Se sintió algo culpable, pero solo un poco. El resto de él se sentía muy celoso. Pero nada sacaba con ponerse celoso de un recuerdo, lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle a Rukia que no era ningún simio insensible. Si quería salir de la friendzone tenía que demostrarle que podía ser algo más empático. Y podría comenzar por ayudarla con ese dolor de cabeza y cuidar de ella. Es lo que debe hacer un novio, ¿no?

–Conozco una receta casera para quitar el dolor de cabeza. En cuanto lleguemos a casa te la preparo.

–Gracias –le sonrió –¿Y de qué se trata esa receta milagrosa?

–Ya lo sabrás, enana curiosa –su tono era bastante juguetón.

–¡Uy, cuánto misterio! –le siguió el juego mientras se perdían por los pasillos para dar finalizada su jornada laboral.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs! Me gusta que les guste este fic y les agradezco mucho el apoyo. Respecto al artículo de la revista que figura en el capítulo anterior está basado en uno real, publicado en una página de Internet de libre acceso. Aclarado esto, pueden leer tranquilos. Espero que les guste, sus comentarios –siempre bien recibidos_ – _al botón review al final de la página._

.

¿Cuánto más iba a tardar la enana? Llevaba ya quince minutos esperándola en la salida de la mansión, habían quedado que saldrían a las once y se había apurado bastante, pero como cualquier chica Rukia se estaba tomando, al parecer, todo el tiempo del mundo. Miró por enésima vez en ese tiempo los anuncios que había marcado en las hojas que le habían facilitado en la novena división. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde volviendo a repasar sus opciones. Había desechado algunas que inicialmente había destacado, ya sea por distancia o porque le parecían demasiado para una sola persona. No era que hoy tuviera que tomar una decisión, ya le había dicho su amiga que podía tomarse el tiempo que necesitara, no había apuro. De hecho el mismo Byakuya había insistido en lo mismo durante la cena.

 _Estás en tu casa_ , habían sido sus palabras.

Escuchó unas pisadas acercarse y supo que su espera había terminado. Sacó la vista de los papeles para ver a Rukia alcanzarle. Vestía un colorido kimono, se había acomodado el cabello y hasta había puesto un par de adornos en él. Se sorprendió verla tan arreglada cuando ella solía ser muy sencilla, pero debía reconocer que se veía muy guapa. El solo pensamiento que quizás se había arreglado para él lo alegró, claro que eso Rukia jamás lo admitiría… si así fuese en todo caso.

–Lo siento, tardé más de lo que creí –se disculpó al llegar junto a él, lo repasó con la mirada –Lo tradicional te sienta bien –apreció sin pizca de burla –Debería pasearme más contigo en esa pinta, sumaría aún más detractoras entre tus fanáticas –agregó con malicia.

–Ya déjalo –le dijo algo avergonzado frente al comentario, le entregó los papeles doblados por la mitad –Guarda eso en tu bolso de mano

Rukia recibió los papeles, pero no los guardó.

–¿Por dónde comenzamos? –preguntó, desdobló los anuncios para estudiarlos un momento –Podríamos partir por ésta –puso el índice en una de las propiedades que su amigo había destacado con lápiz rojo –No está demasiado lejos…

–Había pensado comenzar al revés –la miró y ella alzó la vista fuera del anuncio –Partir desde lo más lejos cosa de cuando estemos cansados terminemos revisando las que quedan más cerca de casa.

Rukia se sorprendió ante la idea. Le parecía muy acertada.

–¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es nuestro primer destino?

–Distrito 3.

–Bueno, entonces vamos –guardó finalmente los anuncios en el bolso, pero antes de comenzar a caminar se lo quedó mirando –¿Te pusiste perfume? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? –la picó ocultando la vergüenza que le daba sentirse descubierto, o al menos enfrentado por ello.

–Sí, me gusta –respondió Rukia iniciando la marcha, Ichigo se quedó un poco atrás, ella se volvió sobre el hombro –Pero me gusta más como hueles cuando recién sales de la ducha, solo así.

Volvió a mirar al frente. Lo dijo de manera tan natural, sin malicia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sin embargo Ichigo se ganó un sonrojo bastante notorio ante eso. Saliendo de su impresión inicial y tratando de disimular no pudo evitar pensar en que Rukia efectivamente se fijaba en él y en cosas que parecían detalles. De hecho nunca pensó que ella se fijara en esas cosas. Caminaron varias cuadras en silencio, la seguía por el camino sin saber bien hacia donde se dirigían, pero Rukia parecía saber perfectamente la ruta.

De tanto en tanto Ichigo la miraba, como era su costumbre hace ya un tiempo. Honestamente, no recordaba desde cuando empezó a verla con tanta detención… sí ya lo recordaba, fue esa vez que lo llamó capitán Kurosaki cuando llevaba ya un mes en el Gotei. Esa vez que se le erizaron los pelos de solo escuchar esas palabras entre sus labios, los mismos labios que ahora parecían tenerlo hipnotizado. Pudo notar que en ellos traía una ligera capa de brillo, pasó la vista a sus ojos, entonces lo notó. No solo se había vestido guapa, sino que se había maquillado ligeramente. No era que lo necesitara, para él siempre estaba linda, pero debía reconocer que esos detalles la hacían resaltar.

–Oye, Rukia –la chica se volteó hacia él prestándole atención –Te ves bien

–Gracias

Nada más, no detectó nada en ella que le indicara que ese comentario hubiese tenido algún efecto. Aquello le picó el orgullo. ¿Por qué ella era capaz de lograr que él se incomodara –agradablemente– frente a sus comentarios, pero cuando era él quien los hacía parecieran caer en un saco vacío?

–Pero… ¿No crees que estás demasiado arreglada para ir a recorrer el rukongai? –preguntó con burla.

–¿No crees tú que estás demasiado perfumado para ir a recorrer el rukongai?

Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¡Era simplemente imposible tener la última palabra con ella! Y luego era Rukia quien lo llamaba insufrible. Descarada.

–Quiero causar una buena impresión

–Bueno quizás yo también quiero causar una buena impresión –respondió Rukia con un gesto altivo. –Luego los dueños de las casas pueden pensar que soy marimacho –lo picó.

El muchacho no disimuló su molestia ante ese comentario. No era molestia con ella, era con él mismo. Fue bastante idiota al siquiera mencionarlo la primera vez y, podía ver, que Rukia no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Odiaba darle material para mofarse de él, pero es que ella le provocaba esa incontinencia verbal, esas ganas de responderle a todo lo que ella dijera con algo de malicia… o sea, casi todo lo que decía cuando andaba en plan de picarlo.

–Pues con esa pinta podrías pasar por señorita, pero eso si mantienes la boca cerrada.

–¿Oh, Kurosaki-kun cree que no puedo hablar como una señorita? –respondió con ese tono fingido que tanto odiaba.

Se pateó internamente, ahora salía con el tonito ese y los Kurosaki-kun. Le parecía estar escuchando a una chiquilla mimosa en lugar de ella. Le molestaba de sobre manera, le reventaba más bien. Si lo escuchaba de otras personas no lo hacía, ya Inoue hablaba así, también sus otras compañeras de clases y algunas chicas del Gotei. Pero escucharlo de Rukia le parecía falso y le restaba toda la personalidad que la caracterizaba. Sí, a él le gustaba como era ella, marimacho y todo.

–No vas a hablar así el resto del día, ¿verdad?

–¿Y por qué no? –dijo batiendo las pestañas –Quizás hasta logre una rebaja para cuidar la economía de Kurosaki-kun.

–Prefiero pagar más que escucharte esa vocecita todo el día –gruñó.

Rukia se rió bajo y le tomó suavemente el brazo.

–Descuida, no lo haré –lo tranquilizó –Debemos ir por esta calle –le indicó retirando su mano del brazo de Ichigo e indicando a la esquina.

A llegar a la calle Rukia se detuvo para sacar los papeles del bolso y revisó la dirección. Miró hacia un lado buscando la numeración, luego hacia el otro. Volvió a guardar los anuncios.

–A la izquierda, un par de cuadras.

Ichigo comenzó a fijarse en las casas del sector, sacando su vista de su amiga como venía haciendo todo el camino. Era un barrio residencial, pudo notar que las construcciones eran algo pequeñas y pareadas. Altos muros ocultaban gran parte de las casas, dejando únicamente visibles los techos. Tras algunos muros destacaban árboles, o enredaderas con flores. La calle se veía limpia y a lo lejos un par de perros ladraban.

–No me gusta el sector –comentó Rukia deteniéndose frente a un portón de madera.

–¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Los muros, son demasiado altos

–Quisquillosa

–No es de quisquillosa, Ichigo –repuso mirándolo seria, se volvió hacia las otras casas –Muros altos, mal barrio. Y sí, mi casa tiene muros altos, pero es una mansión, debe tenerlos para dificultar el ingreso a personas que quienes quisieran ingresar y atacar a la familia. Hubo un tiempo que fue así, yo no lo alcancé a vivir, pero sí Sojun-sama –agregó antes que Ichigo hiciera algún comentario.

–¿Y quién es ese?

–El padre de Nii-sama

Ichigo asintió, Rukia llamó a la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos en la espera que alguien llegara a atender, no pasó demasiado cuando escucharon un par de pasos y el chirriar de una cadena para que seguido a ello se abriera la puerta. Una mujer joven los hizo pasar, Rukia notó como esa mujer miró a su amigo, Ichigo notó como la mujer miró a Rukia.

–La propiedad está anexa a la principal –indicó pasando por un lado del jardín de una casa de tamaño mediano en bastante buenas condiciones, pero con las ventanas enrejadas, así como también la puerta. –La entrada es compartida, como se dan cuenta. Pasaron una pequeña verja y doblaron hacia la derecha, ahí una pequeña casa, casi como un departamento, estaba pegada al muro que delimitaba con la propiedad contigua.

La dueña sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió la puerta. Ambos muchachos se quedaron mirando la pequeña estancia desde afuera ladeando las cabezas. No era lo que esperaban, claramente. De todos modos siguieron a la mujer al interior. Rukia se adelantó a Ichigo para ir mirando críticamente mientras la dueña explicaba las características de la propiedad.

–Tiene dos dormitorios, un baño y la cocina, además de la sala de estar –comentaba la mujer al tiempo que indicaba que la pequeña habitación frente a ellos era la sala de estar.

Ichigo se quejó a espaldas de las mujeres, Rukia se volteó para verlo frotarse la frente, se había golpeado con una viga. Claro, él era más alto y el techo del lugar bastante bajo. Lejos de burlarse, la chica frunció el ceño. Rentar una casa así era un descaro, no entendía cómo había personas que hacían las cosas a medias y mal… quizás había ya vivido muchos años en la mansión Kuchiki.

–Y bien, ¿qué les parece?

Rukia se detuvo en el corredor entre ambos dormitorios. Miró a Ichigo, quien estaba algo encorvado temeroso de encontrarse con otra viga que quisiera enterrársele en la mollera, tal como las últimas dos del corredor.

–Es algo… –dijo Ichigo

–Estrecha –la morenita completó la frase.

Una manera muy políticamente correcta si le preguntaban a él. El sitio era oscuro, húmedo, además de bastante pequeño. El corredor que atravesaba la pequeña cabaña –porque no podía llamarlo de otra manera– solo permitía el paso de una persona de contextura delgada o media, difícilmente podía ver alguna manera de tratar de pasar muebles al interior.

-¿Y me dices que pides cuánto por ella? -preguntó el pelinaranja finalmente más por incredulidad que otra cosa.

–Ciento diez mil yenes al mes.

–¿Ciento diez mil? ¿Es una broma? –exclamó Ichigo.

–No bromeo cuando se trata de dinero.

–Me temo que no vale lo que pide por ella –comentó Rukia mirando fijamente a la mujer –Sinceramente debería reconsiderar el valor si quiere rentarla a alguien.

La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza con un gesto burlón.

–No creo que el valor pueda significarle un problema, señora, ya que puede costear ese kimono –atacó la dueña y la morena frunció el ceño –Pero me temo que la propiedad no cumple con sus requerimientos.

–No lo hace, en lo absoluto –afirmó Rukia sin perder la compostura ante la acotación hacia su vestimenta –Lamento haberla hecho perder su tiempo –se volteó hacia Ichigo –Sigamos buscando.

Se volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta salir hacia la calle. Un golpe seco de la puerta les dijo que la dueña no estaba para nada contenta con los comentarios negativos hacia su casa.

–Hay que ver el descaro de la gente –exclamó Rukia sin moverse de frente a la propiedad –¿Pedir semejante cantidad de dinero por una pocilga? ¿No pretenderás vivir en un lugar así?

–Estás loca, prefiero vivir con tu hermano el resto de mi vida –dejó caer con naturalidad, como si realmente fuera una posibilidad –¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Rukia revisó los anuncios.

–Supongo que podríamos regresarnos hasta ésta –le indicó uno de las destacadas –Colinda con este distrito y no está demasiado lejos… y si aplicamos shunpo llegaríamos aún más rápido –en su mirada había malicia, internamente deseaba hacerlo luciendo como una dama.

–Bien pensado –apreció Ichigo –¿Y no te despeinarías? O quizás podrías arruinar tu costoso kimono –agregó burlón haciendo alusión al comentario de la mujer.

–No costó tanto como un mes de renta en ese horrible lugar –respondió bajando la mirada para ver su vestimenta –Y además es muy lindo –apreció en un gesto que Ichigo no le había visto jamás, le pareció bastante tierno.

–Lo es, muy lindo… y te queda muy bien

–Lo sé –respondió con orgullo.

–Y modestia es tu segundo nombre –le dijo con una sonrisa, una acción que reemplazó el esperado tono de burla.

–Y el tuyo odioso –sin saber porqué también le sonrió.

Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual y volver a mirar los avisos antes de volver a guardarlos en el bolso.

–Vamos, no queremos que se nos haga tarde para alcanzar a verlas todas –le dijo.

–De acuerdo…

Las otras tres casas tampoco eran lo que se diría ideales. La siguiente había sido una pequeña propiedad con mucho espacio para ampliarla, pero su mantenimiento había sido bastante malo por años podía afirmar. Otra casi se caía a pedazos y la última tenía un curioso olor a orina de gato, aun cuando le había gustado bastante, Rukia le dijo que para quitar ese olor tendría que cambiar todo el piso de madera.

–Pues ésta es la última –dijo Ichigo frente a un imponente portón de madera que, claramente necesitaba una mano de pintura. –Me extraña que en un buen sector de Seireitei haya una casa que desentone tanto.

–Ha estado desocupada hace tiempo –comentó Rukia, mal que mal la propiedad quedaba no demasiado lejos de su casa y conocía ese barrio bastante bien, quedaba cerca de uno de los negocios de la familia Kuchiki –Pasé varias veces por aquí hace bastante y ya estaba deshabitada. Me pregunto por qué no se ha vendido aún.

–Quizás tiene fantasmas –bromeó Ichigo y Rukia lo miró haciendo un gesto de burla –Bueno, eso es lo que se dice del otro lado del senkaimon cuando las casas pasan mucho tiempo deshabitadas.

–¿Vienen a ver la casa?

Ambos se voltearon hacia el anciano que les hablaba. Era un hombre bajito de rostro muy arrugado y su cabello se había ido de paseo, o eso agregó Ichigo en su mente, pensando que el sujeto le recordaba a una pasa.

–Así es –respondió Rukia haciendo una leve venia al hombre.

–Pues pasen

El hombrecito abrió el portón con algo de dificultad, Ichigo lo ayudó a destrabarlo, el anciano le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Además de pintura, necesitaría trabajar en esas visagras que no solo estaban pesadas sino que chirriaron bastante. El suelo estaba desnivelado, lo que ocasionaba que abrir el portón fuera dificultoso.

–Cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar –le indicó a Rukia quien calzaba unas geta de madera y no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada a utilizar.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a esquivar los desniveles, que ella aceptó recogiendo con su mano libre el costado de su kimono para ayudarse a dar el paso. El camino hacia el interior de la propiedad era bastante malo, pero nada que un buen trabajo de relleno no pudiera arreglar. Tenía un espacioso jardín incluso un par de árboles que debían dar una agradable sombra, además de un pequeño estanque, ahora verde con un charco de agua estancada. Al fondo del jardín, una casa bastante amplia y, externamente, parecía estar en buenas condiciones.

Al ingresar a la estancia, Ichigo soltó la mano de Rukia y ella estiró su kimono. Era una casa totalmente tradicional. Las diferentes estancias de la casa estaban divididas por fusuma, claro que pudo notar que el papel estaba en malas condiciones, así como la madera de algunos. Lo mismo pasaba con los shoji que daban al exterior, habría que reemplazar el papel en todos de otra manera el frío y los insectos se colarían por todas partes.

–Hay que hacer bastantes arreglos –comentó Ichigo mirando el piso esta vez, pero Rukia no parecía estarle escuchando –Oye… –la llamó.

–Me encanta –comentó volviéndose al tiempo que él quedaba a su lado –La distribución es excelente, tiene mucho potencial y la ubicación es muy buena.

–Hay que hacerle bastante arreglos, además que no es el estilo que más me acomode, prefiero algo más moderno.

–Tendrías que volver al distrito 3 o revisar en el 5 o 6. Allí tienen algunas casas con tendencias más actuales del mundo de los vivos. El resto de los distritos ya te quedan demasiado alejados. Mientras más cercano al Seireitei y en el mismo solo encontrarás residencias tradicionales.

–Así noté…

El anciano los observaba a unos cuantos pasos. Podía notar que la chica estaba muy entusiasmada, en cambio el muchacho era algo más reticente. Pero el hombre podía saber, por su experiencia, que ella lo convencería si así quería. Las mujeres tienen ese poder sobre sus amantes esposos.

–¿Puedo resolverles alguna duda, jóvenes?

–¿Cuál es el truco? –soltó Ichigo sin medir en su tono –El precio es bajo lo esperado

–Soy consciente que necesita reparaciones y mano de obra, venderla más cara sería un descaro –dijo con sinceridad –En esta casa viví con mi esposa y mis hijos. Ahora ella ya no está y mis hijos han hecho su vida. ¿Para qué quiero una casa tan grande solo para mí? Mi único deseo es que otra familia pueda crear buenos recuerdos en este lugar, tal y como yo… No deseo volverme rico.

Rukia se quedó mirando al anciano con una expresión dulce. Ichigo no pudo sino quedársele viendo, el brillo en sus ojos, esa delicada sonrisa. Se estaba volviendo idiota. Esa enana lo estaba volviendo un verdadero cretino con sus miradas, con cada gesto de su cara, con sus labios entreabiertos, su voz… _¡Ya para de una vez!_

–Estoy de acuerdo con que el precio es razonable, hay que invertir en reparaciones, nunca se sabe exactamente cuánto se gastará en ello. Tenerla habitable tardará un mes por lo bajo –volteó hacia Ichigo –La decisión es tuya –le dijo en un tono conciliador.

–Piense en las posibilidades y no en las desventajas, señora –dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a la morena –Es un barrio tranquilo, es amplia, puede distribuir las habitaciones a su antojo, tiene luz todo el día, no es húmeda. Tiene un amplio jardín para que jueguen sus hijos.

Ichigo se sobresaltó frente al último comentario, pero su amiga parecía muy tranquila estudiando cada rincón, se movía como si fuera una experta en el tema por cada espacio de la casa. Tal parecía que iba tomando nota mental de cada falla, de cada reparación. Llegaba a creer que hacía un cálculo de cuánto le costaría habilitarla totalmente. Se limitó a seguirla, el anciano los acompañaba mientras recorrían los espacios de la casa. Rukia ingresó a la sala y descorrió la puerta hacia el jardín. Si bien estaba algo descuidado debía reconocer que tenía potencial. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a ella pasar tiempo libre en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, sin duda para ella era un requisito fundamental un poco de verde y flores. Casi podía imaginar cómo ella iba planificando como arreglar el sitio en su mente.

–Es perfecta –la escuchó murmurar para ella misma.

–Rukia es una casa muy grande solo para mí –le dijo en voz baja, el anciano se había quedado atrás dándoles espacio para tomar una decisión –Es una inversión que no puedo hacer, por muy conveniente que sea el precio.

–Pues a mí no me molestaría tener esta casa solo para mí, si fuera tú. Y si el dinero es el problema siempre puedes alquilar las habitaciones.

–Tienes tu punto… no es para nada mala idea. Pero, ¿de dónde obtengo tanto dinero para comprarla? –le preguntó, ella se alzó de hombros descuidadamente.

–Pídele prestado a Nii-sama –dejó caer como si fuera obvio.

–¿Tú estás loca? Para eso mejor sigo viviendo en tu casa, además eres tú la que estás seudo enamorada de este sitio, no yo.

Rukia guardó silencio perdiendo la vista en el jardín. Ichigo la observaba, pudo notar que se sonreía, había algo de ensoñación en su expresión. Se preguntó en qué pensaba en ese momento en que la veía con la mirada perdida en el jardín. La escuchó suspirar, pero de esos suspiros que provenían desde la satisfacción, del conseguir algo que se desea de corazón.

–Sí tienes razón, me gusta mucho –se volteó hacia él. –Pero no es lo que necesitas, claramente. Supongo que me dejé llevar –se disculpó –Debes buscar algo que cumpla con lo que necesites, lo que te acomode… ¿Para qué necesitas algo tan grande en realidad?

Volvía a mirar al frente. Nuevamente esa mirada ensoñada, no podía decirle que no cuando la veía así, con ese gesto de estar… ¿en casa? Maldita enana siempre sabía cómo convencerlo de las locuras más grandes… como convertirse en shinigami, y esa había sido la primera de muchas, la que lo había llevado a esto. E, inevitablemente, a ella y toda su tribulación mental.

–Está bien, le pediré el dinero prestado a tu hermano –bufó dándose por vencido. –Tienes razón, puedo rentar las habitaciones y así lograré pagarle a Byakuya en menos tiempo.

–¿Puedo venir a ayudarte con el jardín?

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el jardín.

–Gracias –era sincera.

Se volvieron hacia el anciano.

–La compraré –dijo el pelinaranja.

.

Pedirle algo así a Byakuya Kuchiki no era fácil, de hecho ni siquiera tenía un poco de confianza con él para tomarse esas atribuciones. Podía ser muy descarado con él, pero los asuntos de dinero le parecían bastante serios y delicados. Sabía que comprar una casa para el hermano de Rukia no significaba gran cosa, cosechaba una fortuna todos los meses, pero otra cosa muy diferente era que él quisiera pedirle un préstamo que no sabía cuando terminaría de pagar.

No podía tragar un bocado en la cena, mientras que Rukia parecía de lo más tranquila probando de cuantas verduras hervidas y bocados de pescado había en la mesa. Hasta aquellas bolitas de arroz las degustaba como si tuviera el apetito de un reo, mientras él no podía ni siquiera tragar.

–¿La comida no es de tu gusto, Kurosaki? –preguntó Byakuya sin mirarlo.

Rukia miró a su hermano y luego a su amigo. Notó que no había tocado la comida, le dirigió una mirada de confusión. Ichigo se llevó un trozo de pescado a la boca sin decir palabra e ignorando la interrogante de la chica. Claro que ella lo conocía bastante bien como para comprender que tenía terror de comenzar a tratar el tema del préstamo con su hermano, por lo que decidió darle una mano.

–Estuvimos viendo algunas propiedades con Ichigo hoy, Nii-sama –soltó Rukia logrando que su hermano la mirara con interés. –Hubo una especial que llamó nuestra atención –dejó caer casual.

–¿Sí? –dijo con su voz carente de emoción –No esperaba que su búsqueda fuera tan fructífera.

–Pues sí –continuó Rukia con un tono que denotaba su entusiasmo, tono que su hermano identificó inmediatamente –No es demasiado lejos de aquí, de hecho es aquella casa que estaba abandonada… ¿recuerdas que pasamos por ahí?

–¿Esa casa? Con que finalmente pudiste entrar a conocerla –ambos hermanos se sumían en una conversación en la cual Ichigo se sentía totalmente aislado y supo que Rukia siempre quiso que él comprara la casa, maldita enana maquiavélica –Y supongo que terminaste por convencerlo –si no lo conociera tan bien, podría llegar a creer que Byakuya se divertía con aquello –Recuerdo que siempre comentabas lo mucho que te gustaba esa propiedad…

–Y por dentro es mejor de lo que imaginaba, Nii-sama

Byakuya se volvió hacia Ichigo.

–Supongo que la comprarás entonces

Ichigo miró al moreno con una mezcla entre sorpresa y reticencia.

–Me temo que no tengo el dinero suficiente

–Los capitanes podemos darnos ciertas regalías cuando se trata de dinero –dijo sin tapujos –No tienes un ingreso escueto, puedes pagar una casa de esas características si así quieres.

–El problema es que el dueño pide pago inmediato, no está dispuesto a negociar cuotas… –Rukia retomaba la conversación

–Vaya, ese sí es un dilema ¿no? –reflexionó Byakuya y miró a Ichigo –Puedo hacerte un préstamo si realmente estás interesado…

Ichigo se sorprendió tanto que saliera la propuesta directamente desde Byakuya sin tener que presionar ni manipular, más de lo que ya había hecho Rukia. Dejó caer el trozo de pescado que tenía en sus palillos con algo de nervios contenidos. Rukia sonreía triunfante.

–Gracias –balbuceó Ichigo, Byakuya asintió en silencio mirándolo solo un instante.

.

Desde que el viejo Yamamoto no dirigía el Gotei muchas cosas habían cambiado, como era de esperarse. Y no estamos hablando de la forma de llevar los escuadrones, ni menos el orden interno, tampoco sobre las funciones de cada división.

–¿Dónde está Kurosaki? -preguntó Ikkaku al ver llegar solo a Renji –Es viernes de sake, es convocatoria oficial. Si no llega antes que el comandante se va a armar la grande.

–No lo he visto en todo el día, por una vez que no asista no creo que se lo acuse de desacato –respondió Renji sentándose a la mesa en ese bar improvisado en dependencias de la primera división –¿Y Yumichika?

Ikkaku tomó un par de vasos que estaban frente a él y abrió la botella para servir los tragos. Le extendió uno a su compañero y dejó otro frente a sí.

–Al capitán le bajó que quería combatir con él –respondió con tranquilidad –Lo compadezco, la última vez se pasó una semana en el hospital.

–Eso para escapar de Kempachi, claramente.

Los chicos se voltearon hacia Hisagi que se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa. Ikkaku sirvió otros dos vasos y se los alcanzó al recién llegado, quien sacó un retrato de entre su uniforme dejándolo sobre la mesa a su lado.

–A tu salud, amigo –dijo el moreno viendo la fotografía de Kira, y se bebió el trago al seco, el otro vaso frente al retrato.

–¿Y Rangiku? –preguntó Renji.

–Ni idea –respondió Hisagi –Dijo que vendría, seguro el capitán Hitsugaya salió con algo de último momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, todos se volvieron para ver ingresar a Ichigo con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Se dejó caer junto a Renji y le quitó el vaso para bebérselo de una sola vez. Los otros tres muchachos lo miraron curiosos.

–¿Mal día? –tanteó Ikkaku dándole un nuevo vaso a Renji. –Traes una cara de perro…

En realidad había sido un buen viernes. Un bálsamo para cuando, de hecho, toda la semana había sido bastante intensa. El lunes Byakuya lo había llevado al banco del Seireitei, cosa que lo sorprendió en demasía… el banco. Claro que si en ese lugar se manejaba dinero, claramente debía algún medio que asegurara las financias de los habitantes de la Sociedad de Almas. No era demasiado diferente al mundo de los vivos después de todo. En fin, había abierto una cuenta y su, ahora, camarada había transferido la suma de dinero que requería para comprar su nuevo sitio. El miércoles había vuelto a la propiedad, nuevamente acompañado por Rukia –quizás para asegurarse que concretara el trato– para cerrar la compra. El jueves había citado a un tipo que el mismo Byakuya conocía para que se hiciera cargo de los arreglos, claro que el panorama no era esperanzador. El presupuesto se disparó a las nubes solo por mano de obra, porque se jactaba de ser el mejor en ello… y claro, tardaría al menos 3 meses.

Sin embargo el día de hoy había sido bueno, aunque extraño. Pues bien, recapitulemos. Como solía ser, estaba junto a Rukia compartiendo escritorio mientras revisaban unos informes. Ya había captado como era todo aquello, pero prefería seguir haciendo el tonto y aceptar su ayuda. Tenerla así de cerca le permitía examinarla en silencio…

 _Descansó su cabeza en una de sus manos hacia el costado contrario al lado de donde se ubicaba Rukia sentada junto a él. Soltó una sonora espiración al tiempo que pasaba su mirada desde aquel papel sobre la mesa hasta el rostro imperturbable de su teniente. Nuevamente estaba hipnotizado repasando su perfil, bajando por su cuello hasta aquel espacio donde se dibujaba su clavícula escapando apenas visible del escote que formaba su uniforme. Siguió el recorrido hacia su pecho, podía verlo ascender y descender a cada respiración. Sin ser consciente coordinaba sus inspiraciones al compas que ella dirigía._

– _¿Me pasas un lápiz? –le pidió ella sin mirarlo extendiendo su mano hacia él._

 _Ichigo salió abruptamente de su estado embobado, dirigiendo la vista hasta un bolígrafo frente a él sobre un pequeño cúmulo de informes ya terminados. Lo tomó y se lo dejó en la palma de la mano, rozándole la piel en una no pensada caricia al tiempo que soltaba el lápiz. Al darse cuenta de ese inoportuno toque retiró bruscamente la mano para dejarla sobre la mesa. Rukia se volteó a verlo. Dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y posó su pequeña mano sobre la de su amigo. Él la miró sorprendido._

– _Tranquilo –su voz sonó como un susurro, suave y melodiosa. Retiró con delicadeza su cálido tacto –Estás muy saltón últimamente –agregó volviendo a sus papeles tomando el lápiz en entre sus dedos. –No tienes que estar tan alerta, son solo informes –dijo antes de soltar un suspiro._

– _Estás cansada –no era una pregunta, su amiga asintió dejando el lápiz sobre el escritorio –Podemos tomar un descanso._

– _Me parece bien_

 _Dejando el papeleo de lado, salieron de la oficina. Nuevamente él la dejaba salir primero y cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Caminaban sin rumbo fijo saliendo de la división. Rukia flectó el cuello, llevando la cabeza hacia un hombro y luego al otro._

– _Sabía que te estaba recargando mucho de trabajo –comentó Ichigo._

– _No es eso –repuso volviéndose hacia él –Dormí muy mal. Amanecí bastante contracturada, además de ese maldito dolor de cabeza._

 _Ichigo detuvo su marcha poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga._

– _¿Puedo? –preguntó deslizando la mano hasta su cuello._

– _Por favor –pidió._

 _No, no era extraño que entre compañeros ayudaran a descontracturar los músculos. Claramente era algo que necesitaban de tanto en tanto durante las misiones._

 _Colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro de Rukia, subiendo los pulgares por su cuello delineando por los costados las vértebras en un tacto preciso, ni muy delicado que pareciera una caricia, ni tan profundo como para hacerle daño. Sus pulgares fueron a enterrarse en ese espacio donde comienza la nuca. El resto de sus dedos siguieron el camino por el costado de su cuello para llegar a hasta perderse entre su cabello. Rukia dejó escapar una especie de gemido indicando que estaba disfrutándolo, pero aquello no pudo sino intensificar la deliciosa sensación de sentirle los cabellos enredarse bajo el tacto de sus dedos._

– _Has mejorado bastante en esto –comentó la teniente con voz suave, pero que a Ichigo le pareció bastante cachonda._

– _He tenido una buena maestra –respondió casi susurrándole al oído, procurando acercarse lo suficiente como para poder sentir el aroma de su cabello –Das los mejores masajes._

– _Obvio –se jactó Rukia –Te conozco lo suficiente como para leer cuando voy por buen camino…_

 _Algo en esa conversación se estaba desvirtuando, al menos en la mente del capitán. Deslizó sus pulgares hacia el costado y delimitó con su mano el cuello de su amiga, pasando hasta los costado, delineando con sus dedos aquel músculo que sobresale a ambos lados del cuello, ese que va a insertarse justo en la clavícula. Con los índices recorrió el borde del hueso hasta perderse en sus hombros nuevamente. Rukia retuvo la respiración durante aquel movimiento y al sentir las manos de Ichigo de regreso a los hombros se volteó para mirarlo fijo a los ojos._

 _Pudo leer en sus ojos una especie de confusión y sobresalto, y luego a esa mirada calma y profunda. Soltó un suspiro profundo antes de alzar la voz y romper el silencio que se había establecido entre los dos._

– _Gracias –murmuró pausadamente, pero su mirada no se perdía o desviaba, permanecía clavada en los ojos de su capitán, lo estaba estudiando –Olvidé que tengo que ir a la primera división –se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás aumentando la distancia entre ambos –Nos vemos más tarde._

Sí, había sido una buena tarde, pero luego Rukia se había retirado temprano de la oficina acusando que ese dolor de cabeza que la venía acosando hace una semana se había intensificado y se iría a descansar a casa. Al recordarle que era viernes de sake simplemente le dijo que saludara a los chicos de su parte, pero que no se encontraba en condiciones. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que lo traía de malas pulgas. No era que pensara que Rukia había decidido rehuir de él, era que camino a la reunión se había topado cara a cara con Iwata quien, por alguna razón, andaba rondando la división 1. No pudo evitar recordar que su teniente había comentado que iría a la primera división y ver a ese Iwata ahí no hizo sino hacerle hervir la sangre. ¿Sería demasiado celoso si sospechaba que más temprano ese día Rukia e Iwata habían coincidido?

–Digamos que de venida a acá me crucé con alguien que se me ha atravesado –respondió siendo sincero.

–¿Problemas con el capitán Kuchiki? –interrogó Ikkaku.

–Curiosamente, esta vez no ha sido Byakuya –dijo algo pensativo –Es solo un suboficial que me está dando dolores de cabeza.

–¿Quién es? -ahora Renji interrogaba –¿Alguien de tu división? No me imagino a ninguno contraviniendo a su capitán, menos con lo que ya conocen tu mal genio.

–Déjame adivinar –saltó Hisagi mirando a Ichigo –¿Takechi Iwata? ¿Me equivoco?

–¿Y tú cómo…?

–Escuché a un par de mis suboficiales hablando con él antes de salir de la oficina. Hablaban de cierta intromisión tuya a la oficina de Moronori hace unos días y algunas amenazas tácitas… Además que me lo topé de camino a acá. Es cosa de sumar dos más dos.

Ikkaku y Renji miraron a Ichigo interrogantes. El pelinaranja no salía de su asombro, estos shinigami si eran unos habladores.

–¿Y bien? –insistió el moreno –¿Qué pasó?

–Seguro tiene que ver con Kuchiki –se rio Ikkaku por lo bajo –¿Habló con ella más de los cinco segundos reglamentarios? –agregó risueño.

–Te pasas con tus celos, Ichigo –comentó Renji mirando a su amigo con seriedad. –Todos sabemos que desde que aterrizaste en la realidad que te gusta Rukia andas algo saltón, y te entiendo. Sobre todo porque ella no da ni señales que seas correspondido.

–Cómo debe joder eso –murmuró Ikkaku mirando a Hisagi, quien asintió dándole la razón.

–No me gusta Rukia…

–Ya sí, claro –rio Hisagi –No nos vengas con esas cosas. Ahora el tema es que no puedes andar infundiendo terror entre tus hombres solo porque se dirijan a ella. Tienen que hacerlo, es su teniente.

–Tiene razón, Ichigo –continuó Renji –Con eso solo vas a invalidarla en la división… –el pelinaranja se alzó de hombros dando a entender que no le interesaba el tema y bebió de su vaso -En serio, ¿qué hizo Iwata? No es un mal tipo, lo conocí en la academia, de hecho es bastante agradable.

–¡Ese es el puto problema! Parece que últimamente a todos parece agradarles mucho ese sujeto –gruñó con evidente molestia.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas en completo silencio. Quien interviniera ahora en defensa de Iwata tendría que vérselas con el bankai del capitán de la octava división y eso no era divertido.

–Kurosaki, no puedes esperar que Kuchiki no hable con nadie, es una idiotez. Pero entiendo a dónde vas con aquello… ¿Te pondrías celoso si ella hablara con alguno de nosotros? –preguntó Ikkaku.

–No, claro que no

–El tema aquí es que no conoces a Iwata, no conoces el tipo de relación que Kuchiki tiene con él y eso es lo que te molesta –concluyó Hisagi –Además no creo que sea el tipo de Kuchiki

–Concuerdo –afirmó Renji –Si en alguien tuviera que fijarse Rukia sería en alguien que ya conociera, con quien tuviera un cierto nivel de confianza. Me extraña que no te des cuenta de eso.

–Es inseguridad, nada más –opinó Ikkaku –Todos sabemos que el día que Kuchiki se fije en alguien será en ti, Ichigo. Te lo doy firmado. Pero tal parece que ella no está en ese plan de momento.

Ichigo guardó silencio. Los muchachos cambiaron el tema, pasando a hablar sobre la última reunión de la asociación de hombres shinigami, a la cual Ichigo no tenía ni la más la mínima intención de pertenecer. La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ingresar a Rangiku en compañía del comandante Shunsui. Pasaron a sentarse agregando algo de ánimo a una reunión que había cobrado cierto sabor amargo para el capitán de la octava división.

–Ya tarda demasiado –dijo Rangiku de pronto más para Hisagi junto a ella que para el resto de la mesa –Iré a ver que la retrasó…

–¿A quién? –preguntó Ikkaku con curiosidad.

–A Rukia-chan, me la topé en la entrada. Dijo que venía hacia acá.

–Seguramente sigue hablando con ese suboficial –dejó caer el comandante con tranquilidad.

Como si la misma muerte hubiese pasado por la mesa -qué ironía- todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del comandante.

–¿Qué… suboficial…? –preguntó Ichigo apretando los dientes.

–Iwata-kun, estaba hablando con él

Ichigo se puso bruscamente de pie, Renji se puso de pie también y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

–Nosotros vamos al baño –arrastró a Ichigo fuera de la habitación.

–¿Los dos? ¡Qué romántico! –bromeó Rangiku.

Hisagi e Ikkaku miraron a Rangiku severamente, ella no entendía nada, el comandante se alzó de hombros despreocupado. Renji arrastró a Ichigo hasta el recibidor del bar, ahí lejos de las miradas curiosas y alejados de quienes andaban por el lugar, podía tratar de evitar que su amigo siguiera subiendo los niveles descontrolados de su energía espiritual.

–Contrólate, idiota –le ordenó Renji –Tu riatsu va a destruir todo el Seireitei. ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Ikkaku cuando dijo que el único que tenía posibilidades con Rukia eres tú?

–Ese idiota me revienta las pelotas.

–¿Quién? ¿Ikkaku?

–¡No! ¡Ese Iwata! ¿Además que hace Rukia aquí? Dijo que pasaba de la reunión por hoy, que le dolía la cabeza…

–Pues ya se me pasó –dijo Rukia a su lado –Son bastante ruidosos, ¿lo saben? Podía escucharlos gritar desde la puerta –miró a Ichigo de una manera que él no pudo descifrar, ¿era molestia? ¿indiferencia? ¿preocupación? ¿o todas juntas? –Vamos dentro…

Renji se adelantó, por el rostro de su amiga supo había escuchado todo…todo, y no quería estar presente en eso. Antes que Ichigo lo siguiera, Rukia lo detuvo por la muñeca. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, ella trataba de leer en los castaños de él… Mientras Ichigo trataba de descifrar que significaba ese gesto en su ceño, la mueca en sus labios… ¿Cuánto había escuchado?

–Deberías escuchar más a Ikkaku –le dijo Rukia finalmente y sin más se le adelantó para ingresar al salón.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡No puedo creer todo el amor que he recibido! Les agradezco muchísimo, cada uno de sus comentarios. Me hacen sentir muy feliz. Gracias también a los follows y favs, me alegra que les guste este proyectito. Los dejo leer tranquilos este nuevo capítulo._

 _Prometo actualizar mis otros fics dentro de poco, pero es que la musa se obsesionó con esta historia._

 _._

" _Deberías escuchar más a Ikkaku"_

No podía quitarse esas palabras de la mente. ¿Qué significaban realmente? ¿Era que ella sentía algo por él que era más que la amistad que hasta ahora compartían? ¿O era que _eventualmente_ ella podría sentir algo por él más que la amistad?

" _Si no fueras un simio podría mirarte con otros ojos"_

Otra frase que ahora volvía a su cabeza y que, por estar demasiado encelado con sus pensamientos asesinos en contra de cualquier sujeto que pudiese resultar mínimamente atractivo para Rukia, había dejado pasar.

Por otro lado, Renji y los demás tenían razón, se estaba pasando con sus celos. Y reconocía que aquello surgía únicamente de la inseguridad que le provocaba no saber realmente que pasaba por la cabeza de Rukia. Aunque ahora tenía una remota idea de ello, estaba a un paso de cruzar la frontera de la friendzone. Y frente a aquello no podía sino alegrarse… ¿alegrarse? Estaba a punto de armar una fiesta más grande que la del último año nuevo que organizó Shunsui con Rangiku y que, debía reconocer, había estaba muy divertida… aunque él no fuera de fiestas realmente.

Bueno, al grano, Ichigo no era de los que hablara sus cosas, pero para qué engañarse, estaba algo desesperado. Ese olvidado artículo de la revista de la asociación de mujeres shinigami había pasado por sus manos tantas veces durante la última semana que creía que ya sus hojas tenían sus dedos ensalivados marcados en cada página. Había releído el maldito escrito más de diez veces, y quizás diez era restarle bastantes veces en realidad. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Poner en acción alguna de esas recomendaciones? Pues la única recomendación que había aplicado no era de la revista, sino más bien de sus colegas del Gotei: dejar de celar a Rukia, especialmente con Iwata. Y la mejor manera de dejar de hacerlo fue mandar a Iwata a una misión al mundo humano. No, no había sido sacarlo del medio, era por acabar con sus celos… sí, era solo por dejar de sentir celos y no que lo quisiera tan lejos que insistió en enviarlo a la zona más conflictiva de Okinawa donde las apariciones de hollows no le daban respiro a nadie. Lo había enviado, además, porque era muy capaz, sí era eso.

Y bien, ahí estaba en otro viernes de sake con los muchachos. Agradecía que el comandante pasara de esa vez y que Hisagi hubiese tenido la deferencia de hablar con Matsumoto y aclararle que ésta sería una reunión de hombres. Aunque supuso que eso significaría que ese fin de semana el pobre punk no tendría su nariz enterrada entre los senos de la rubia.

–Wow, es algo que no me esperaba de Kuchiki –comentó Ikkaku –Que valide mis palabras creo que es suficientemente decidor, ¿no crees?

–Aun así no es que lo haya afirmado o algo así…

–No, claro que no –Hisagi alzaba la voz cruzándose los brazos –Pero dejó la puerta abierta. Te está dando una oportunidad, ahora debes jugar bien tus cartas y conquistarla –hizo una pausa –¿Quieres salir de la friendzone? –Ichigo asintió –Pues ahora me vas a hacer caso…

–Lo dice quien es utilizado para tener sexo

–Al menos salí de la friendzone –lo miró severamente –Y tengo sexo, puras ganancias.

Renji ladeó la cabeza con algo de duda. Durante la semana anterior había querido tocar el tema con ella, mal que mal ella era su amiga, Ichigo su amigo y se sentía en el deber de hacer algo por los dos. Que Rukia hubiese admitido someramente que Ichigo tenía alguna oportunidad con ella era bastante, por no decir, que era un gran paso para ella. No era de las que exteriorizaran lo que pasaba con sus sentimientos, ella era de acciones y de palabras directas, no lo demostró el viernes anterior.

–¿Trataste al menos de hablar con ella? –preguntó finalmente Renji a Ichigo –Para qué pregunto, te acobardaste –bufó.

–Claro, Renji –afirmó sin atisbo de vergüenza –Cómo voy y le digo _"Sabes Rukia me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste y creo que sería muy bueno que comenzáramos en plan de pareja"_ –Renji se lo quedó mirando –No lo hiciste tú en todos estos años y me dices a mí que lo haga… Serás hipócrita –lo apuntó con el dedo.

–Golpe bajo, Kurosaki –acotó Ikkaku.

Renji negó con la cabeza.

–Cuan equivocado estás, Ichigo –suspiró –¿Te das cuenta cómo ves cosas donde no las hay? Para mí Rukia es como una hermana y claro que la quiero, pero dista mucho de cómo crees tú que la quiero. No son sentimientos románticos en lo absoluto, idiota –agregó con suficiente convicción como para borrar esas ideas de la mente del capitán.

Un silencio cayó sobre la mesa donde se reunían los muchachos. Pues bien, mientras ellos se sumían en una discusión sobre lo qué querían las mujeres, discusión que podía dar para mucho, Ichigo repasaba mentalmente los consejos del bendito artículo. Quizás era momento de empezar a ponerlos en acción. ¿Pero por cuál comenzar?

–Opino que hay que hacerlas sufrir un poco –comentó Ikkaku logrando sacar a Ichigo de sus pensamientos –Hacerse extrañar…

–Concuerdo –afirmó Hisagi –Al menos un poco de indiferencia me sirvió –se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo –Pero tampoco tanto como para poner una barrera –miró a Ichigo –Eso no significa que pueda servir contigo, Kurosaki… Pero no has pensado en… ¿hacer sufrir un poco a Kuchiki? –Renji lo miró severo –En el buen sentido de la palabra –tomó aire –Verás, muchas veces las mujeres nos dan por sentado, pero si les dejas entrever que tienes otros intereses, que no siempre estarás donde ellas quieren, puede que traten de ir tras de ti… Hacerte necesario o algo así.

–¿Distancia física? –preguntó Ichigo viendo aquello bastante difícil de realizar.

Ikkaku negó con la cabeza.

–Emocional, Kurosaki…

La puerta se abrió dejando ingresar a Yumichika quien se sentó junto a Ikkaku con un gesto acelerado y la respiración ligera. Los chicos supusieron que había debido correr de su capitán. Últimamente parecía haberle cogido un gustito particular hacerle pasar sustos… O quizás se debía a la cercanía que el moreno estaba teniendo con el capitán Otoribashi.

–¿De qué hablamos? –preguntó recibiendo una copa de parte de su amigo.

–De mujeres –respondió Ikkaku

–Mi tema favorito –dijo meneando su cabello –Son tan predecibles –los presentes ladearon la cabeza desconcertados –Siempre quieren lo que no pueden tener, se atan absurdamente a amores platónicos e ignoran lo que tienen en frente… tal y como Kuchiki –dejó caer sin sutileza –Ya sabemos todos cómo andaba tras del teniente Shiba como si se tratara de un cachorro abandonado. Y Shiba sin darle la menor bola del mundo… claro que su esposa no estaba muy contenta… claro que eso es lo que dicen los rumores.

–Cuidado con lo que dices –interrumpió Renji con molestia –Hablas de mi mejor amiga…

–De ella y no voy a ser sutil, sobre todo porque este pobre tipo –indicó a Ichigo –Parece estar acosando a cuanto suboficial se le acerque demasiado.

Todos los chicos miraron a Ichigo con molestia.

–Solo a Iwata –se excusó –Además ya no es un problema, lo mandé de misión –bebió de su copa.

–Te vas a hundir, definitivamente –sentenció Hisagi –¿Por qué no intentas sacarte los celos de la cabeza? Vas a lograr justo lo contrario de lo que quieres… un poco de celos está bien, debes cuidar lo tuyo. El problema es que Kuchiki no es tuya y nunca lo será, ella no es de esas mujeres.

–Pareces conocerla muy bien, ¿no?

–Alto ahí –Renji abrió los brazos para separar virtualmente a ambos muchachos –No se trata de conocerla _muy bien_ , se trata de ver su comportamiento

–Sigue así Kurosaki y lo único que sacarás es que Kuchiki se enfade… mucho –advirtió Hisagi bebiendo de su copa.

Yumichika se quedó observando la escena en silencio. ¿Habría alguna manera de ayudar a Ichigo a perder esa inseguridad? Podía comprenderlo totalmente, hasta podría arriesgarse a afirmar –al contrario de sus compañeros– que Kuchiki efectivamente tenía sentimientos románticos por Kurosaki, solo que no sabía cómo manejarlos. Estaba todo el añejo tema de Kaien Shiba, sumado a la negativa de dar el paso para transformar una buena amistad en una relación amorosa que, para ella, sería como lanzarse al vacío. Salir de la zona de confort para una chica que ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal era muy difícil… quizás si ella lograra salir de esa coraza… ¿Pero cómo?

–No has pensado que, tal vez, no es todo culpa de Kuchiki, Ichigo –preguntó finalmente Yumichika –Me refiero que no es ella quien te ha puesto en la friendzone, sino que tú mismo te aferras a ella –todos lo miraron con interés –Todos hemos visto como la tratas, como si fuera tu compañero de batallas.

–Pero sí lo es…

–No notaste mi sutileza, no dije compañera –cerró los ojos –Dije compañero… o –destacó la última vocal –Si no la tratas como a una chica, difícilmente ella pueda verte como a un hombre, ¿no crees? Seguirás siendo una ameba a sus ojos si para los tuyos ella sigue siendo asexuada.

–Pero si no es asexuada para mí

–Demuéstraselo

.

Pues bien, el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido y los chicos se encontraban demasiado ocupados con el torneo de aniversario del Seireitei. Otra de las ideas del comandante Shunsui y una en la que estaba totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Qué mejor medida para mantenerse en forma en estos tiempos que organizar torneos de batallas amistosas entre divisiones, incluyendo fuerzas especiales y división del kidou? Temporalmente en ese mes se habían suspendido las reuniones de sake, ya que todos querían estar en óptimas condiciones.

Y sin tener el apoyo de su grupo de amigos, iba también perdiendo un poco el rumbo en su proceder. Por lo mismo, volvió a caer en lo mismo de siempre, y es que Iwata se la ponía tan en bandeja. No acababa de llegar de su misión y ya lo encontró charlando nuevamente con Rukia, esta vez en las barracas almorzando. Cuando ella solía almorzar con él… extrañamente sentía que su teniente empezaba a poner cierta distancia con él. Pasaba mucho tiempo en diferentes tareas fuera de la oficina, de hecho, había manifestado su intención de habilitar su propia oficina, aquella que ahora era una bodega de papeles por clasificar. De hecho hasta había destinado su último sábado de franco en archivar varios de los informes y desechar aquellos demasiado viejos… Nanao guardaba cosas desde tiempos imperecederos.

" _El tema aquí es que no conoces a Iwata, no conoces el tiempo de relación que Kuchiki tiene con él, y eso es lo que te molesta"_

Pues sí, podía ser que ese fuera el problema principal. Al menos así quería creer la parte madura de su cerebro, claro que como esa no es la que predominaba en él, no podía sino comerse el coco –y las uñas, los nudillos, hasta el borde de la mesa– mientras pensaba en qué tanto tenía que hacer Rukia con ese tal Iwata.

Su mente no era muy buena aliada cuando se trataba de Rukia y el suboficial. Solía martirizarlo con diferentes y bizarras escenas sacadas de baratas películas, novelas y shoujo de los que solía ver y leer Yuzu en casa.

– _Kuchiki-san eres tan bella, tan dulce y comprensiva…_

– _Oh, Iwata-kun tu cabello es tan hermoso, tus ojos tan profundos, tus labios… por favor bésame_

 _Entonces Iwata la tomaba por la cintura, Rukia se sonrojaba, sus ojos brillaban ensoñados clavados en la mirada de azulina del castaño. La distancia entre ambos se acortaba en cámara lenta. Ella cerraba sus ojos, disponiendo su boca a la del suboficial y…_

¡No, no, no! No podía dejar que esos pensamientos le invadieran. En primer lugar, Rukia no era nada dulce y _¡comprensiva mis pelotas!_ , pensó. La comprensión de la teniente se limitaba a una mirada plácida antes de un certero golpe a la zona más vulnerable del momento: abdomen, quijada, mollera… Además, ella jamás le pediría a nadie que la besara. ¿Cómo sería Rukia en una situación así? Siempre imaginó que otro –en el mejor de los casos, él mismo– debería tomar la iniciativa, porque ella jamás de los jamases iniciaría un contacto romántico. _Debe ser de las chicas que hay que arrinconar contra la pared, lanzarse sobre ella como un animal a su presa y comerle la boca como si siquiera robarle el aliento,_ se dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Se dejaría meter mano?... ¡En qué diablos estaba pensando! Ni siquiera la había besado una vez y ya estaba pensando en tocarla en los sitios más impúdicos.

Se puso de pie bruscamente, pasando a llevar el escritorio en su abrupto movimiento. Sujetó el mueble con ambas manos viendo como su taza de café tambaleaba peligrosamente a un lado de unos informes. Un tambaleo, otro, otro… Llevó su mano a la taza, pero fue demasiado tarde, el contenido se desparramó por toda la mesa.

–¡Mierda!

Sacó los informes y los tendió en sus manos viendo como el café escurría de ellos hacia la mesa. Los sopló y movió como si los abanicara, pero todo lo que hiciera era en vano, estaban arruinados. Los dejó sobre la silla y sacudió el líquido fuera de la superficie con las manos. Secó las palmas en su uniforme. Miró al informe y, por primera vez en toda la mañana, lo leyó.

 _Asunto: Ataques en distrito 8, sector Hakamata, Okinawa._

 _Fecha: 30 de noviembre_

 _Informante: Iwata,_ _Takechi_

 _Oficial a cargo: Moronori, Ryu_

Corrió al baño en búsqueda de papel. Se hincó al lado de la silla. Con sumo cuidado trataba de absorber la humedad, lo soplaba y abanicaba. La puerta de la oficina se abrió suavemente, Rukia ingresaba cargando una carpeta.

–¿Ichigo? –dijo viendo sorprendida la escena –¿Qué sucedió?

El capitán bufó.

–Derramé el café sobre este informe… –Rukia se acercó para observarlo –Fue totalmente imprevisto

–Los accidentes son imprevistos –lo confortó.

Tomando algo de papel que Ichigo mismo había dejado sobre la mesa, comenzó a ayudarlo a absorber el líquido. La tinta del informe lo volvía bastante borroso, además comenzaba a adherirse a la silla y se empezó a romper en los sitios donde trataban de secarlo.

–Creo que tendré que solicitarlo de nuevo –suspiró ella buscando con la vista a que oficial correspondía.

–No, no es necesario lo haré yo –dijo Ichigo algo acelerado, Rukia se extrañó –De verdad, muchas gracias. Puedes ir a hacer lo que sea que ibas a hacer –se puso de pie y la tomó por el brazo –Ahora puedes retirarte, teniente Kuchiki, ve… eres libre.

Rukia se soltó rápidamente y se inclinó frente a la silla, las manos bien sujetas a los costados.

–¿Qué me estás ocultando Ichigo?

–Nada –trató de agarrar el informe tras de ella, pero ella se lo impedía –Te dije que no es necesario, enana, yo voy a solicitarlo.

Ichigo seguía tratado de alcanzar el informe por detrás de la chica. Pasaba una mano por sobre el hombro de la morena, ella movía la cabeza golpeándolo en el brazo, intentó pasando la mano por debajo del brazo de Rukia, ella lo empujó con el costado.

–¿Por qué no quieres que vaya yo? Siempre lo hago –gruñía mientras interponía su cuerpo –¿Qué estás escondiendo? –fijó la vista en el sitio donde figuraba la procedencia del informe –Ya veo… –bufó, soltó la silla y se volteó para enfrentar a su capitán –Lo hiciste a propósito

Su voz no era de enfado, era de profunda decepción.

–¡No lo hice a propósito, te dije que fue un accidente! –trató de defenderse, aunque era la pura verdad.

–No sé qué le has cogido a Iwata, es un buen suboficial –había cierto desespero en sus palabras –Es una buena persona, pero pareciera que has visto el diablo en él. ¿Tan aburrido estás de estar en tiempos de paz que tienes que buscarle pelea a alguien? ¿Y a alguien que está muy por debajo de tus habilidades?

–¡No ha sido a propósito!

–Me da igual, a estas alturas, ¡neandertal! Vas a empezar a comportarte como un capitán de verdad o tendré que reportarte… y puedo hacerlo –achicó sus ojos mirándolo fijamente –Y como has sido tú quien ha arruinado el informe, vas a ir personalmente donde Iwata –Ichigo iba a intervenir –No, no se lo pedirás a Moronori, se lo vas a pedir a Iwata y le vas a pedir disculpas por hacerlo trabajar doble.

–Te dije que yo iría desde un primer momento –se apresuró hacia la puerta –Enana acusadora injusta –la apuntó con el dedo –Y claro que se lo voy a pedir a tu _cariñito_

–¿Qué has dicho? –exclamó furiosa.

Iba a abalanzarse sobre él para darle una buena lección por hablar de más, pero el seco portazo con que Ichigo cerró la puerta la dejó hablándole a la madera. Empuñó con fuerza las manos y se sentó bruscamente en la silla, para levantarse violentamente y llevarse las manos al trasero. Se había mojado.

–¡Maldito seas, Ichigo Kurosaki! –gruñó

De vuelta con el capitán de la octava división, se adentraba entre los pasillos de su cuartel caminando a paso acelerado marcando cada paso como si quisiera traspasar toda su frustración al piso, pero no lograba más que dar un pequeño rebote que lo hacía ver bastante gracioso a los ojos de quienes se le cruzaban.

Abrió la oficina que correspondía a los subordinados de Moronori de manera tan intempestiva que todos los ocupantes se le quedaron mirando consternados. Al ver la expresión de los suboficiales cambió su postura por una más relajada tratando de disimular. Paseó la vista por la oficina para dar con Iwata hablando con una de sus colegas, parecían muy concentrados en ello. Ese tipo era un todo un casanova, la chiquilla se deshacía en sonrisas y lo golpeaba suavemente en el pecho en gesto coqueto. _Menudo sujeto_ , pensó, _así que no es solo con Rukia. Esto no le gustará nada._ _Punto para Kurosaki._ Se acercó a ellos con paso calmo y seguro.

–Buenas tardes –los saludó.

La chica pegó un respingo e hizo una ligera venia, Iwata por su lado se limitó a levantar el mentón en actitud desafiante.

–Capitán Kurosaki

–Si nos disculpas, Tawakita –le dijo a la muchacha.

–Claro, capitán

Midori Tawakita, suboficial dependiente de otra oficina, se marchó rápidamente. Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, Iwata imitó el gesto. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo como si se tratara –y efectivamente era así– de un duelo prehistórico de quien mantenía la mirada más tiempo, el que retirara la vista antes sería el perdedor. Iwata se dio por vencido.

–Usted dirá, capitán

–Verás Iwata –comenzó Ichigo –Ocurrió un inconveniente con tu informe y necesito que vuelvas a emitirlo

–¿Un problema? –deslizó las sílabas lentamente incrédulo –¿Puedo saber qué ha ocurrido con mi informe?

–Claro, es tu trabajo, creo que es justo que sepas qué ocurrió –hizo una pausa y sonrió de lado –Se lo comió el perro

Iwata pestañeó sin comprender. ¿Cuál perro? ¿Había un perro en la división? ¿Los Kuchiki tenían un perro? ¿Había perros en el Seireitei? Negó con la cabeza tratando de aclararla y sacar los pensamientos dudosos.

–Frente a eso creo que no me queda otra cosa que volver a emitirlo

–Eso es lo que dije antes

El suboficial fue hasta su escritorio, buscó unas notas, sacó un formulario de una enorme carpeta lleno de ellos en un estante y tomó asiento. Ichigo no se movía del lugar y tenía la vista fija en Iwata. Podía verlo rellenar los datos con su prolija caligrafía. De pronto el muchacho alzó la mirada.

–Puedo tardar un tiempo, capitán Kurosaki –dijo dándole la cortés despedida a su superior.

–Tengo tiempo –respondió con ese tono que denotaba que solo quería picarlo –De hecho –corrió una silla para sentarse frente a él –Creo que te haré compañía… –Iwata asintió en silencio y volvió a su informe –¿Hace cuánto estás en esta división, Iwata?

–9 años y 5 meses –respondió revisando sus notas y traspasando la información a su informe.

–No es tanto –reflexionó el capitán –¿Te sientes a gusto?

Iwata apretó el lápiz contra el papel y lo miró sin alzar la cara.

–Generalmente –siseó.

Ichigo asintió y pasó la vista por la oficina. No era demasiado espaciosa. Unos 8 escritorios, varios estantes llenos de carpetas. En ese momento habían seis shinigami circulando. Un par de tazas de té en los escritorios.

–¿De dónde conoces a la teniente Kuchiki? –soltó de pronto, Iwata presionó aún más el lápiz contra el informe y la punta de éste se quebró. Ichigo tomó otro de un vaso lleno de ellos junto a él y se lo alcanzó –Tienes una escritura firme, ¿no?

–La teniente Kuchiki y yo éramos compañeros de la academia, ya que es de su interés la información, capitán –retiró el lápiz de la mano de Ichigo con algo de brusquedad –Estuve bastante tiempo en la segunda división, por lo que perdimos contacto, luego coincidimos acá. Y me alegra poder serle de utilidad.

–Muy considerado, siempre es bueno tener _amigos_

Iwata continuó el informe sin responder a las insinuaciones del capitán. Se concentró en terminarlo lo antes que pudiese para no tener que soportar a ese sujeto. Finalmente creía que pediría su transferencia, entre Moronori y su desfachatez para recargarlo de trabajo y los celos injustificados de Kurosaki tenía suficiente. Dio el punto final a su escrito y se lo extendió al capitán.

–Ya está –se puso de pie fingiendo apuro –Si me disculpa, tengo otras cosas que hacer –iba a darle la espalda a Kurosaki cuando se detuvo de súbito –Si me permite un consejo, capitán Kurosaki, los celos no son buenos para ninguna relación. La teniente Kuchiki es una mujer correcta y lo tiene muy en alto, no se caiga del pedestal por su paranoia.

Y antes que Ichigo pudiese detenerlo Iwata salió por la puerta. Pues bien, tenía el bendito informe y un consejo no pedido de Iwata-kun. Suspiró pesadamente bajando la vista al papel. La había cagado. No, no por el informe… sino por lo que le había dicho a Rukia.

Se dirigió de regreso a su oficina bastante pensativo. ¿Cómo se disculpaba? Su lado maduro se activaba tomando el control de la situación. Lo correcto sería asumir que le había molestado la cercanía de su amiga con Iwata y asumir que había hablado de más. La otra parte le decía que debería hacerse el bobo y que a Rukia se le pasaría solo. No era tan mala idea después de todo.

Abrió la puerta para ver a Rukia hablando con Rangiku ambas sentadas en el sofá. Sendas tazas té en la pequeña mesita y una caja de chocolates.

–Oh, Ichigo-kun -saludó la rubia, miró a Rukia un instante –¿Quieres un chocolate? –le extendió la caja, pero el muchacho negó –Estábamos hablan…

Rukia puso una mano sobre la pierna de su colega.

–Déjalo, Rangiku –le pidió con voz suave –Tengo cosas que hacer –se puso de pie –Gracias por la compañía

Pasó junto a Ichigo sin mirarlo siquiera y salió de la oficina.

–¿Está muy enfadada? –preguntó Ichigo.

–No, está decepcionada, que es mucho peor –palmoteó el espacio libre a su lado –Charlemos de chico a chica –le guiñó un ojo –Verás, pasaba por aquí, recibí estos chocolates de regalo y recordé lo mucho que le gustan a Rukia-chan y pensé compartirlos con ella… y me encuentro con este desastre. Me costó bastante que me contara, no creas… no es lo que dijéramos –hizo una pausa buscando la palabra correcta –Muy abierta…

El pelinaranja tomó el jarrito de Rukia y se empinó el té que ella había dejado medias.

–Supongo que todos necesitamos un oído amigo a veces.

Rangiku asintió.

–Todos sabemos que eres joven y que eres un poco impulsivo, pero hay veces que debes pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, Ichigo-kun

Rangiku optó por el silencio al ver el semblante culposo del capitán. Le acercó los chocolates.

–Come uno, te hará sentir mejor –Ichigo sacó uno de los chocolates y se lo metió a la boca. Asintió dándole la aprobación –Ahora, ya que la cagaste debes reinvindicarte –sacó de bajo de la caja la última edición de la revista –Ten –la dejó en sus manos.

Ichigo pudo ver que no era la misma edición de hace unas semanas.

–¿Cada cuánto sacan números?

–Es relativo –caviló –Este mes hemos tenido alta demanda. Y ésta te la regalo.

–¿Y la anterior?

–La descontamos de tu sueldo –sonrió inocente.

Ichigo le dio una mirada de reprobación y revisó la portada con atención.

–¿Cómo reconciliarte después de una discusión? –leyó uno de los títulos de los artículos.

–Se me hace que lo necesitarás bastante seguido –se puso de pie –Pero te recomiendo flores –le guiñó un ojo –Y procura que muchos te vean con ellas… si solo las flores no la convencen, lo harán los comentarios de lo tierno que eres –le palmoteó la mejilla.

–Las flores no son algo… ¿comprometedoras?

–Los celos también, ¿no crees? –se puso de pie –Tengo una reunión con los chicos y una botella de sake. ¿Te interesa?

–En otro momento, debo terminar algunas cosas

La rubia se retiró del lugar dejando los chocolates. Ichigo se llevó otro a la boca y hojeó la revista sin mayor interés. Nuevamente la portada tenía otra chica famosilla dentro del Seireitei, ésta vez era una cantante… le sonaba el nombre. ¡Ya sabía! A Rukia le gustaba mucho ella… a él le parecía un bodrio realmente, pero en gustos no hay nada escrito. Comió otro chocolate. Miró al reloj que colgaba de la pared. Faltaba cerca de hora y media para salir, aún tenía tiempo de ir al mercado y regresar antes que Rukia volviera a arreglar sus pertenencias antes de regresar a casa.

.

Solo esperaba no toparse con Ichigo al ingresar a la oficina. Nunca había estado tan molesta con él… bueno sí, pero esta vez se había pasado. No era una molestia por alguna idiotez que le dijo sin sentido, esta vez la había atacado respecto a una imaginaria relación con un subalterno. Y eso le molestaba en varios niveles. Poner en duda su relación laboral con un colega era grave, estaba desestimando su profesionalismo y, por otro lado, estaba acosando a Iwata y aquello no era un proceder adecuado. Ella que había puesto toda su confianza en él, había hablado maravillas de él cuando el comandante Shunsui había mencionado que podría ser un candidato a la capitanía. Y por otro lado –suspiró– había sido clara con él hace un tiempo, no había nadie que le gustara ni llamara su atención en el Gotei… a no ser que fuera él.

Ichigo la hacía reír, mucho. Le gustaba picarlo, le gustaba que se enfadara por cualquier cosa, le gustaba verle esa cara de furia que ponía cada vez que ella ganaba una batalla verbal… le gustaba verlo alegre. Simplemente le gustaba todo de él. Había que reconocerlo en algún momento, pero sentía que no podía traspasar esa barrera de la amistad.

Friendzone, había dicho Renji que le llamaban. Y no era ajena a los sentimientos que Ichigo tenía por ella, no era tonta ni despistada como fingía. Pero, a pesar de saberlo, se sentía en la friendzone. Ichigo no mostraba ningún detalle especial hacia ella, ninguno. Bueno, a veces era bastante preocupado, pero nada que no hiciera un amigo. Internamente quería sentirse un poco especial… quería que la tratara como a una mujer y no como su compañero de batallas. Sí lo dijo bien, compañero. En su trato no había nada diferencia con como trataba con Renji.

Sí, quería el romance, las salidas, las malditas cenas, los estúpidos chocolates y las putas flores. ¡Era una chica por Dios! Y quería que, alguna vez, Ichigo se comportara como si en ella viera a una mujer. Por eso, cuando le dijo marimacho se enfadó, aunque trató de disimularlo.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y vio unas flores sobre el escritorio. Llevó una de sus manos hacia ellas, repasando uno de los pétalos con los dedos.

–Ichigo tonto –murmuró con una sonrisa

–Lo siento, de verdad

Rukia se volteó para ver a Ichigo junto a la puerta, acababa de ingresar.

–Lo del café realmente fue un accidente…

–Lo sé, te creo. Lamento haber reaccionado mal, pero es que ya habías estado tan desagradable con Iwata…

–Siento mucho lo que te dije sobre él

Rukia asintió aceptando las disculpas.

–Ichigo entiendo que a veces te sea difícil entender que de este lado del senkaimon tengo otras relaciones –se acercó a él –Frecuento otras personas, tengo una familia… aunque no sea muy funcional. Tú estás acostumbrado a que suela estar contigo y entiendo tus… celos. Pero quiero que sepas que tú tienes un lugar en mi corazón que nadie jamás podría ocupar, ni menos reemplazarte, ¿si? –se alejó y se sentó en el escritorio –Están muy lindas –las flores– muchas gracias.

–No hay porqué… era lo menos que podía hacer

Rukia terminó de ordenar unos papeles, Ichigo la observaba en silencio estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se puso de pie y tomó uno de los jarritos del té, salió de la oficina. Volvió y dejó la jarrita al centro de la mesita junto al sofá. Acomodó las flores en él.

–Traeré un jarrón de casa mañana –apreció su trabajo –Se ven muy bien –se volteó hacia Ichigo –Muero por ver la cara de tu fan club cuando entren a esta oficina, morirán de celos.

–Pueden pensar que las has traído tú

–Saben que no, o sus mentes celosas no lo asumirán como tal… –le sonrió maliciosa –Como un celoso empedernido deberías saberlo

–Serás per… –se calló de pronto, se cruzó de brazos. Rukia le daba la espalda tomando su zanpakuto para ya irse a casa –Tienes razón, hervirán en celos.

–Vamos a casa, Ichigo –le dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Ambos salieron de la oficina.


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Cuán feliz hacen a esta humilde escritora de fics! ¡Son el mejor público de la vida! Nada más que agradecer, como siempre, los siempre bien recibidos reviews, los favoritos y follows. Gracias a Kubo también por el hint de esta semana (pedazo de capítulo), creo por fin tendremos nuestros ansiados momentos Ichiruki canon! Eh eh eh. Se merece celebrarlo con una entrega diabética. Sus reacciones al final, les amo._

 _Nota de autor: reciclaje de personajes desde Editado y Rukia Kuchiki, solo para que sigan odiando a los mismos xD_

 _Ah! Antes que lo olvide, hay un fic que quisiera recomendarles. Lo releí hoy y es uno de mis favoritos, se llama "Ensalada de frutas" de Dismort, tiene lemon, para las y los cochinones del fandom jejeje. Eso, a mí me gusta mucho y no sé si lo conocen, pero es delicioso de principio a fin. Ahora a leer!_

 _._

Honoka Moronori y Midori Tawakita podía decirse que eran amigas y rivales. La primera ocupaba el puesto de séptimo oficial en la octava división, la segunda era su subalterna. Moronori era la hija mayor de un clan menor dependiente de los Omaeda, Tawakita la tercera hija de un clan menor dependiente de los Shihoin. Moronori tenía una larga cabellera rubia y frondosa, Tawakita también rubia de lacio y aburrido cabello.

Moronori y Tawakita eran, ante todo, amigas. Habían compartido desde pequeñas, habían sido compañeras en la academia -Moronori tenía mejores calificaciones- ahora eran colegas en Gotei y, como todo cliché, les gustaba el mismo hombre. Pero en esta ocasión ellas dejarían de pensar en quién conseguía el mejor "puesto", en esta opción daba igual quién se quedara con el sujeto en cuestión, solo importaba que su teniente no se quedara con él. Sí, así es, estamos hablando de Rukia Kuchiki y, por consecuencia, quien les quitaba el sueño a ese par de jovencitas era su capitán Ichigo Kurosaki.

Lamentablemente, hasta ahora, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar siquiera un instante cerca de Kurosaki, por lo que su enamoramiento era totalmente platónico y carente de fundamentos. Pero aquello no desalentaba a las muchachas. Sino que las motivaba a seguir buscando alguna manera de acercarse a su capitán, hasta que dieron con la oportunidad perfecta.

–La teniente Kuchiki partió a misión en la madrugada –informaba el tercer oficial Ryu Moronori y tío de Honoka –Cualquier situación que deba pasar por la teniente deberá pasar primero por mí y luego, si es necesario la ascenderemos al capitán.

Los oficiales asintieron. Ninguno de ellos pareció sorprenderse por la noticia. No era extraño que frente a asuntos algo más complicados fuera enviado un teniente, y las cosas en la zona de Okinawa no estaban de lo más pacíficas. O así había comentado Iwata en uno de los almuerzos. La división estaba dividida –en su sector femenino y un bajo porcentaje masculino– en que la teniente regresara sana y salva, y otra sección en que ojalá se la comiera un hollow. Razones para ciertas reticencias con Kuchiki eran varias, entre ellas, que era demasiado estricta, que tenía un palo en el trasero y era una estirada, y la más popular… que dejara de obstaculizar el camino hasta el capitán.

Más rápido que lo que podía un shunpo, Honoka fue en busca de Midori y la sacó de su charla con Iwata prácticamente arrastrándola al patio del cuartel. Tawakita se dejó llevar y estando ya en solitario se soltó con brusquedad de su amiga. Honoka traía cara de felicidad y cierta malicia, Midori ladeó la cabeza esperando una explicación

–Kuchiki… –Honoka apenas podía hablar

–¿Qué pasó con Kuchiki? –preguntó Midori comenzando a preocuparse realmente.

–Kuchiki… se…

–¿Murió? –preguntó con sorpresa cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Los milagros existían después de todo.

–No… tonta –le gruñó, las manos en los muslos intentando recuperar el aliento –Kuchiki está de misión –soltó en una espiración de manera acelerada.

Midori se cruzó de brazos un segundo pensando en qué relevancia tenía que la teniente se ausentara un tiempo. No era extraño que un teniente fuera convocado a alguna tarea que significara su retiro del Gotei por tiempo más o menos definido.

–¿Y? –preguntó Midori finalmente.

Honoka siempre entendió el porqué ella estaba a la cabeza en todo, en el clan, en la academia, incluso en el Gotei. Adoraba a su amiga, pero su camino de sinapsis cerebral era claramente más largo e intrincado que el propio.

–El capitán depende siempre de Kuchiki, no sabe cómo funciona la división, no puede con los informes ni menos sabe quien manda a quien en todo este bendito lugar… –le aclaró llevando sus manos a sus caderas, estiró su espalda y soltó una especie de gruñido al escuchar tronar sus vértebras.

–Eso quiere decir… –murmuró Midori llevando su cabeza al otro lado con una sonrisita inocentona pidiendo tácitamente que le siguiera haciendo la película.

–Que si Kuchiki no está, el capitán queda sin su gran apoyo

–Oh, pobrecito –suspiró –Podríamos ayudarle, ¿no?

Realmente Midori tenía un problema, pero ese no era un dilema para Honoka. Su amiga era su aliada, quien la apoyaba y seguiría todas sus órdenes; el gran cerebro siempre sería ella.

–Eso es lo que vine a proponerte, pedazo de burra –le dio un coscacho, la otra chica se llevó una mano al lugar que recibió el golpe –¿Quién mejor que nosotras para ayudar al pobre y abandonado capitán Kurosaki? Supe que, por lo bajo, Kuchiki estará fuera una semana… tiempo más que suficiente.

–¿Suficiente para qué, Honoka-chan? –preguntó aun sobándose la cabeza.

–Para que nos hagamos indispensables para el capitán… y, quizás, consigamos algo más que un ascenso –un brillo malicioso inundó su mirada azulosa.

Midori frunció levemente el ceño. No le gustaba cuando Honoka sonreía de esa manera, le daba un escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda. Además que, esa obsesión que ella llevaba con el capitán ya no le estaba pareciendo demasiado sana.

–Ay, no sé, Honoka-chan –dijo frotándose las manos –No quiero tener problemas con la teniente Kuchiki… me cae bien, además es muy amiga de Takechi-kun… Y, según dice Takechi-kun, ambos están juntos. Interferir en relaciones no es lo mío. Yo di por perdida la batalla en cuanto Kuchiki fue transferida –la miró con curiosidad –Yo pensaba que habías decidido por lo mismo.

–Tú diste la batalla por perdida o, más bien, renunciaste a ella cuando tuviste esa misión con ese tipo –se refería a Iwata.

–No, no metas a Takechi-kun en esto –le advirtió indicándola con el dedo –Takechi-kun es una cosa y otra muy diferente es el capitán Kurosaki –suspiró –Es el mejor y siempre lo será, pero hay que ser realistas, amiga mía. Hemos perdido contra la mejor –se alzó de hombros –Sería bueno que comenzaras a reconocer que la teniente Kuchiki nos lleva años luz en todo… sobre todo cuando se trata del capitán.

–Muy bien, solo te estoy compartiendo esta información porque es nuestro momento de mover los hilos, pero si te vas a conformar con un pobre tipo como Iwata –canturreó –No me imagino que dirá tu papi cuando le menciones siquiera que estás saliendo con un sujeto que es hijo de un panadero del distrito 65 –Midori bajó la vista a sus pies –Y que no tienen ni un cargo de oficial… A tu papi le parecería horrible que su princesita no tuviera un novio a la altura.

Midori la miró amenazante, con rabia, con impotencia.

–Vale… ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

.

Estaba cabeceándose con esos informes una vez más. Una vez más odiaba a Rukia por dejarlo solo con esa tarea. No, no la odiaba por mandarse a cambiar sin siquiera visar su misión con él primero, ni siquiera tener la decencia de informarle. Encontrarse esa mañana desayunando solo con Byakuya y enterarse por su boca que Rukia estaría un tiempo fuera en ese horrible sector de Okinawa le revolvía los intestinos. Podrían haber mandado al inepto de Moronori para que de una vez por todas hiciera algo en la división. Un golpe suave en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Adelante –dijo sin siquiera molestarse por ordenar antes el desastre sobre su escritorio.

–Capitán Kurosaki –Honoka abría la puerta con prudencia.

La visión de la oficina no era auspiciosa, al menos para quien quisiera hacerle quite al trabajo. Un alto de informes descansaba sobre el escritorio. Un par de tazas sucias en la mesita junto al sofá y algunas golosinas a medio comer también sobre ella.

–¿Sí? –murmuró Ichigo y alzó la vista para toparse con dos muchachas. Una le sonaba más… como era que se llamaba… Sí, Tawakita, la amiga de Iwata-kun… la otra era oficial… ¡Dios! ¡Dónde estaba Rukia cuando la necesitaba! ¡Moronori! Eso era, ¡como el tercer oficial! –Pasen, Moronori, Tawakita. ¿En que las puedo ayudar?

–La verdad, capitán, nos preguntábamos, la verdad, si usted pudiese necesitar nuestra ayuda –Ichigo puso cara de curiosidad –Verá, sabemos lo mucho que usted se apoya en la teniente Kuchiki y seguro su ausencia va a sobrecargarlo de trabajo…

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo. ¿Qué diría Rukia en este momento? Seguro le diría que debe confiar en la ayuda que pueda brindarle su escuadrón, que todos son parte del mismo engranaje, que cada labor es importante y toda la ayuda necesaria. Y que a la ayuda desinteresada no se le da la espalda, sino que se agradece.

–La verdad es que de momento no necesito nada… pero si llegara a necesitar de su ayuda se los haré saber.

Las chicas iban a interrumpirlo cuando una carraspera a sus espaldas las distrajo. Ikkaku Maradame esperaba que ellas se hicieran a un lado para pasar a la oficina. Las chicas hicieron una venia y se apartaron.

–Vine a buscarte para almorzar, Ichigo –dijo el tercer oficial –Me imagino que debes estar devastado sin tu Rukia-chan –bromeó.

–Devastado me tiene este papeleo de nunca acabar

Madarame ingresó a la oficina, intercambiaron un par de palabras que las chicas, cómodamente instaladas en el pasillo junto a la oficina no alcanzaban a escuchar. Vieron al capitán dejar el papeleo de lado y ambos salieron. Ichigo cerró la oficina, miró a ambas chicas.

–¿Siguen aquí? –preguntó bastante sorprendido, Madarame se sonrió malicioso.

Las chicas volvieron a sonreír embobadas. Ikkaku carraspeó.

–¿Sabes algo, Ichigo? Creo que estas señoritas pueden ayudarte con algunas tareas, ¿verdad, chicas?

Ambas muchachas asintieron con sendas enormes sonrisas en sus labios. El capitán se rascó la nunca. ¿Por qué creía que Ikkaku no estaba pensando precisamente en los informes y demases desastres en su oficina? Sin cuestionárselo más volvió a abrir la puerta.

–Esos informes sobre el escritorio… –les indicó con un dedo –Moronori, me imagino que podrás ordenarlos por prioridad –la chica asintió –Tawakita, limpia el desastre

–Sí, capitán Kurosaki –asintieron dichosas e ingresaron a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

Ikkaku se rió por lo bajo y le dio un par de palmadas a su amigo en la espalda. Caminaron a paso ágil por los corredores hasta llegar a los comedores.

–Creo que en la ausencia de Kuchiki puedes sacar un poco de ventaja de tu popularidad con las mujeres, Kurosaki –confesó Ikkaku finalmente su macabro plan –Piénsalo así –hizo una pausa –No tendrás que hacer un té, ni revisar un solo informe, ni prepararte un obento, hasta puedes recibir masajes gratis… tú y tus amigos.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

–A Rukia no le gustaría

–Exactamente –exclamó divertido –¿Recuerdas cuando con Hisagi te dijimos que la hicieras sufrir un poco? –Ichigo asintió –Ella te lo ha dejado en bandeja… –ingresaban al comedor –Ni una sola palabra a Renji, o serás zanahoria muerta.

Así lo hizo, durante un par de días pudo mantener su treta lejos de la atención de su amigo pelirrojo, pero no lo suficiente como para que cuando cayó en cuenta le tiñó un ojo de morado. Lo cual fue incluso mejor, porque tenía a una chica de la división cuatro y otra de la división de kidou totalmente pendientes de que su recuperación fuera total a la brevedad posible… lo cual duró bastante más que cuando Rukia le curaba alguna herida. En fin, no se podía quejar, solo tenía que abrir la boca para que sus deseos fueran cumplidos en tiempo record. Podría acostumbrarse a ello, definitivamente. Claro que las palabras que había dicho Byakuya durante la cena luego de un par de días lo habían dejado pensativo.

 _No conoces el miedo hasta que ves a tu mujer enfadada_

Nunca entendió bien cómo llegaron a una conversación tan íntima, pero de pronto y sin saberlo, Byakuya había tenido la _deferencia_ de hablarle brevemente de su relación de pareja con la hermana de Rukia. Realmente le sorprendía que Byakuya alguna vez sintiera miedo de alguien, sobre todo cuando ese alguien era una mujer que no ostentaba ningún puesto en el Gotei.

Pues bien, en esos pensamientos se hallaba cuando el quinto día desde que Rukia se había marchado, la puerta se abrió sin tocar y la menuda silueta de su teniente se dibujaba en el dintel. Oh, sí… ahí conoció la definición de miedo.

En la oficina del capitán podían contarse en ese momento cinco muchachas. Tawakita, quien sentada en el sofá mascaba un lápiz intentando entender un informe; Moronori quien le daba órdenes a Tawakita y le quitaba el informe para revisarlo ella misma. Por otro lado estaba la chica de la cuarta división chequeando que el capitán se encontrara bien de su ojo en tinta. Otra subalterna traía agua caliente para el café y otra chica sacudía los muebles.

Rukia respiró profundamente e ingresó en la oficina con su estilo Kuchiki, no necesitó más que su menuda presencia para lograr que todas las chicas la miraran fijamente. Las primeras en huir fueron la chica de la cuarta división, la que traía el café y la que estaba haciendo el aseo. La siguiente fue Tawakita quien le hizo una venia y salió cuán rápido podía. Moronori se tomó su tiempo para ponerse de pie y ordenar los papeles entre sus manos.

–Creo que son todos, capitán Kurosaki –dijo la rubia, Ichigo asintió tratando de parecer tranquilo –Buenas tardes –se retiraba, pasó junto a Rukia –Buenas tardes, teniente Kuchiki –cerró la puerta.

Rukia se acercó al escritorio y tomó los informes, de pie y sin decir absolutamente nada repasaba con la mirada el primero de ellos.

–¿Cómo estuvo la misión? –preguntó Ichigo repitiendo las palabras de Byakuya en su cabeza una y otra vez –Parece que lograron controlar la situación antes de lo esperado.

–Así fue –respondió Rukia dejando el primer informe sobre el escritorio –Puedes archivar ese, está bien –indicó –Ponle el sello antes.

–No es necesario que trabajes de inmediato, puedes tomarte un descanso –le dijo viendo que lucía algo cansada.

Rukia alzó la vista de los informes. ¡Ahí estaba! Esa mirada asesina, ese escalofrío que le recorría desde la coronilla hasta los pies. Miedo, terror, si fuera un crío se meaba. Tragó con la garganta seca y pudo escucharlo, Rukia también.

–¿Y dejar que sigas convirtiendo mi división en un harem? –los informes sobre el escritorio, ambas manos sobre ellos, la misma mirada.

Celos. Era una palabra que no estaba en el vocabulario de Rukia Kuchiki, al menos porque en ella los celos no hacían mella. Los celos estaban fundamentados en la inseguridad, no eran más que una señal de debilidad. Y ella estaba muy lejos de ser insegura o débil, o al menos así lo creyó hasta ese minuto. Había escuchado que los celos solo surgen cuando existe una razón, que eran los celos válidos… si hubiese algunos válidos. Si fuera por ella redefiniría esa palabra para hacerla caber en sus parámetros y la llamaría "territorialidad". Esas mujeres estaban en su territorio, en su oficina –o la que compartía con Ichigo– con su amigo… y era él quien había dejado que todo ello pasara.

–Puedes volver a trabajar cuando quieras, Rukia, ahora mismo si deseas –se desdijo y se puso de pie –De hecho, ¿quieres un té?

La teniente enarcó una ceja, tomó la silla que estaba frente al escritorio para llevarla nuevamente a su lugar junto a Ichigo –al menos eso lo respetó el muy sinvergüenza– y tomó asiento.

–Me agradaría mucho un té –su amigo se puso de pie dispuesto a preparar uno –Pero vas a darte el trabajo de ir a buscar agua por ti mismo…

–Pero si hay agua caliente –dijo tomando la tetera.

–Me importa un soberano carajo que haya agua caliente, vas a ir a buscarla tú… no quiero nada de tu séquito de babosas –sí, era miedo, definitivamente miedo, se decía Ichigo –Y quiero mis flores, ahora –miró al jarrón vacío y se acomodó el cabello –Cinco días y te has vuelvo un troglodita nuevamente.

Salió de la oficina pitando como si el diablo mismo estuviera dentro. Llegó a las barracas a buscar agua caliente, los operarios de la cocina lo miraban con curiosidad. Cuando iba saliendo se topó con Yumichika y Hisagi.

–Tranquilo, guapo –le dijo Yumichika –Pareciera que hubieses visto al diablo –rio por lo bajo.

–Rukia…

–Lo sabemos –dijo Hisagi despreocupado –Como siempre no has sabido sentir su regreso… ¿Habrá algún día en que puedas sentir el reiatsu de alguien en este lugar? –rio por lo bajo –Tranquilo, tus amigos hemos pensado en ti –le pasó un ramo de flores –Ve, Romeo… –lo empujó por el hombro.

En un parpadeo estaba de regreso en su oficina. Abrió la puerta con reticencia, la vio con el mismo terrorífico rostro de _nada_ sentada en el escritorio. Había pasado ya un par de informes y alzó la mirada.

–Has tardado menos de lo que esperaba –dijo con voz calma –Pensaba terminar con esto antes que volvieras –dejó el lápiz sobre los papeles.

Ichigo dejó la tetera sobre la mesita, acomodó las flores en el jarrón. Preparó dos tazones con té, le entregó uno a su teniente. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa amistosa y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, sus manos rodeándolo.

–No deberías dejar esto a quienes no saben –se refería a los informes –Ahora deberé revisarlos todos, tienen bastantes errores –aclaró, Ichigo se sentó a su lado –Es viernes, pensaba ir donde Rangiku y los chicos más tarde, creo que merezco un descanso…

–Te vendría bien…

–Nos vendría bien –corrigió bebiendo lentamente de su té –Extrañé esto –confidenció y puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de su amigo –Veo que trataste de arreglártelas lo mejor que pudiste solo –era sincera –Pero me temo que no conseguiste la mejor ayuda… Pero siempre podemos dejarlo para el lunes.

Ichigo se la quedó mirando un instante.

–Rukia… –ella se volvió a verlo –Me desconciertas…

La teniente se sonrió al tiempo que se empinaba la taza.

–Lo sé –dejó la taza en el escritorio –Tú también me desconciertas, bastante seguido.

.

Faltaba una semana para navidad y, sin duda, su estado de ánimo no era el mejor. Inevitablemente se recordaba de sus hermanas y, por qué no decirlo, de su padre. Esas fechas en casa adquirían un aire melancólico, aunque Isshin hiciera lo mejor por subirle el ánimo, porque de todos, Ichigo era quien esos días eran más difíciles. El recuerdo de las navidades con su madre eran el motivo de su tristeza y, aunque sabía que debía dar vuelta la página, lo llevaba lo mejor posible. Sin embargo ver a Rukia tan entusiasmada sin duda le sacaba una sonrisa.

Todo había sido idea del comandante, quien disfrutaba de cuanta fiesta hubiese, por lo que navidad no pasó desapercibida. No faltaba lugar en el Seireitei que no estuviera decorado, bueno tal vez la oficina de Byakuya, pero es que era un aburrido. Sin embargo había autorizado algunos adornos en la mansión, incluso un árbol en la habitación que utilizaba como sala. Rukia se había divertido un mundo haciendo adornos y colgándolos. Renji la había ayudado, sobre todo con los sitios más altos. Ella estaba en la gloria.

Por mucho que Ichigo quisiese ayudarla, no tenía demasiado tiempo. Se había pasado sus días de franco viendo los arreglos de la casa, las compras, etc. Pero, de alguna manera se las habían ingeniado para pasar tiempo juntos. Rukia había insistido con que era la mejor época para comenzar a arreglar el jardín de la casa. Según ella había algunos arbustos que debían ser dispuestos en invierno, de manera que en primavera pudiesen tener flores. Le dejó eso a ella, parecía ser bastante experta en el tema. Mientras él se lo pasaba entrando y saliendo de la propiedad, dirigiendo a los trabajadores o lidiando con ese bendito portón, Rukia estaba perdida en su labor. Había decidido comenzar por el antejardín y, para ser sinceros, él no tenía ni ton ni son en ello. Se lo había prometido desde el comienzo, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él… con el jardín, claro. Aunque los mamarrachos de dibujos que explicitaban lo que ella quería lograr no hicieran más que hacerlo reír, tuvo que confiar en su criterio.

Apenas terminaba con la última planta la noche comenzaba a caer. Los trabajadores se habían marchado hace bastante y, tal parecía, que Ichigo lo había hecho con ellos. Se limpió las manos y la cara en un grifo del jardín. Se secó las manos en la ropa, Ichigo la esperaba en la sala con un par de cuencos.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Rukia con sorpresa

–Traje la cena, ya se nos hizo tarde para cenar en casa. No quiero darle trabajo de más a las chicas de la cocina.

–Muy considerado –le sonrió sinceramente –¿Qué trajiste?

–Ramen

–Uh, comida del Rukongai –ingresó a la casa –Me encanta

–¿Miso o shouyu?

–Miso –recibió el cuenco.

Se sentaron en el piso de la sala, la luz del exterior les alumbraba tenuemente. Rukia descubrió la tapa de su sopa y un suave vapor llegó hasta su cara, olisqueó el contenido y la boca se le hizo agua. Ichigo se sonrió bobamente al verla tan entusiasmada, se puso de pie. La chica lo siguió con la mirada con curiosidad, los palillos en sus manos, la cena sin tocar. Pronto regresó con una palmatoria y una caja de cerillas. Encendió la vela, dejó las cerillas a un lado y descubrió su cuenco, los palillos en los dedos. Alzó la mirada hacia su amiga quien lo observaba fijamente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó enterrando los palillos en el cuenco y enrollando los fideos.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

–Nada –tomó un trozo de pollo con los palillos y se lo llevó a la boca.

Comían en silencio, uno junto al otro, ambos frente a la puerta corredera dando la espalda al jardín. A veces él la miraba disimuladamente, otras veces era Rukia quien lo observaba sin que él pudiese percatarse. La llama de la vela titilaba al ritmo de la ligera brisa que ingresaba desde el exterior. Rukia perdía la vista en la danza de la llama, Ichigo perdía la vista en el perfil de la chica. La veía sonreír, breve pero lo hacía. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿En qué pensaba?

Llevó sus palillos al cuenco de Rukia, ella se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa. Él enrolló unos fideos y se los llevó a la boca.

–Está bueno –le dijo con la boca llena y apuntando a su sopa con los palillos.

Un brillo malicioso se apoderó de la mirada de la morena, quien llevó sus palillos al cuenco de Ichigo y comenzó a enredar varios fideos, Ichigo trató de impedírselo introduciendo sus palillos también y enrollando con vehemencia. Ambos se llevaron la comida a la boca, varios fideos quedaron asomados entre sus labios cerrados. Con variados movimientos de lengua y boca fueron tratando de evitar que los fideos cayeran nuevamente en el cuenco, recogiendo el contenido con gran habilidad. Salvo un rebelde fideo que, coincidentemente, compartía inicio en la boca de Rukia y final en la de Ichigo. Comenzaron a sorbetearlo en una infantil batalla por quien se quedaba con ese fideo, claro que no contaron que, mientras más luchaban por la supremacía sobre el fideo, más cerca estaban, enfrentándose como si fuera una batalla campal. Rukia cortó el fideo a unos 5 cms de distancia con los palillos y se voltea muy natural al frente. Ichigo lucía un bonito sonrojo apenas visible a la luz de la vela, Rukia lo observó de reojo risueña.

-Uy, Kurosaki-kun está muy rojo… ¿sucedió algo?

-¡No estoy rojo! –la miró achicando los ojos.

–¿Kurosaki-kun está nervioso? –Rukia batió las pestañas en una mezcla de inocencia y burla.

–¡No! Deja ya esa maldita voz –gruñó, ella se rió divertida.

Un silencio cayó entre ambos, Rukia dejó los palillos sobre el cuenco y se volteó hacia el jardín. Sobre la verja que separaba de la siguiente propiedad podía ver algunas de las estrellas que ya brillaban en el oscuro cielo. Se perdió en ello, dobló las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Ichigo seguía sorbeteando sus fideos, pero la observaba de cada tanto de reojo. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

–Oye… –ahora él dejaba a un lado su comida y se giraba para quedar frente a ella, Rukia lo miró –¿En qué piensas?

Ella se alzó de hombros dando a entender que no era nada realmente, pero él sabía leer sus silencios. Sabía que algo ocupaba su mente lo suficiente como para perderse en la nada. Muy al contrario de él, ella sabía esconder lo que le pasaba. Usualmente él lo acallaba con su ceño fruncido y una cuota considerable de ira e impulsividad. Rukia no era así, ella simplemente tenía ese semblante inexpresivo por el que no pasaba nada, nada podía leerse en él. Volvió a mirar hacia afuera.

–Debe ser difícil pasar esta fecha lejos de tu familia –rompió el silencio sin verlo –Yo también quisiera que pudieras cruzar el Senkaimon, o que ellos pudiesen venir… Pero exponer a tus hermanas a esto –respiró profundamente –No creo que sería lo que tu padre desearía

–Yuzu no podría y Karin… no querría –respondió Ichigo aún con la vista fija en su amiga –Y el viejo no las dejaría solas. Él sabe que puedo sobrevivir –sonó ligeramente a broma, Rukia lo miró –Es solo una fecha más, además también se siente el ambiente festivo por estos lados. ¿En qué podría extrañar estar en casa?

Rukia suspiró.

–Quisiera que alguna vez sintieras que ésta es tu casa, no refiero a esta casa, sino que este mundo es tu casa ahora…

–Lo es

–No me refiero a que lo pienses, sino que realmente así lo sientas –volvió a mirar hacia afuera –Cuando llegué a vivir con Nii-sama no tenía nada a que pudiera decir casa u hogar, por lo que el cambio no significó nada más que un techo y comida… hasta que me di cuenta que sentirse en casa es muy diferente a tener una. Sin saberlo yo ya tenía un hogar, y ese hogar, ese sentirse en casa era con Renji –lo miró de reojo –Quizás algún día llegues a sentirte en casa en este lugar

–Rukia, mírame –ella se volteó –Donde sea que tú estés… contigo… yo me sentiré en casa.

Ella le sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia afuera.

" _Se solicita la presencia de todos los oficiales de la octava división. Urgente. Se solicita la presencia de todos los oficinales de la octava división"_

La conexión del aviso por medio de kidou se cortó. Ichigo se puso de pie rápidamente y le tendió una mano a su amiga para alzarla de un ligero tirón. Sin más se lanzaron a correr por sus zanpakuto y llegar cuanto antes al cuartel.

Una zona completa del rukongai había sido destruida por un grupo de hollows de alta complejidad, varios suboficiales se habían dirigido a tratar de controlar la situación junto con el oficial de turno, quien había enviado la alerta.

–Me marcho –le dijo Ichigo viéndola seguir a los oficiales que organizaban todo para marcharse –¿Estarás bien?

La teniente enarcó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Realmente le preguntaba eso? Había estado prácticamente a cargo de la división 13 durante un par de años, contando con que el capitán era bastante enfermizo. Una pregunta así era casi insultante, pero lo dejó pasar, sabía que Ichigo lo decía de preocupación y no por picarla.

–No te necesito en esta división –le respondió con altivez –Puedo encargarme de todo perfectamente

Se le veía tan segura, su semblante tranquilo aun cuando la división estaba vuelta un desorden. Varios suboficiales pasaban a su alrededor, sabiendo que estando ella todo marcharía perfectamente. Lo miraba a los ojos, nada en ella parecía quebrar su seguridad. Aún cuando la situación era complicada, ella estaba tranquila. Ichigo acortó la distancias entre ambos, con un movimiento ligero pero controlado la tomó por la nuca y la besó en la frente. Breve y suave. Volvió a aumentar la distancia, sin retirar su mano.

–Cuídate, enana

Se apartó definitivamente y salió por la puerta seguido de un par de oficiales. Un par de muchachas se quedaron viendo a la teniente quien no demostraba ninguna emoción. Se volteó hacia su contingente.

–Tawakita ve a la división 12 y pide que rastreen la actividad en el distrito 34, 35 y 36 –la chica asintió –Akabashi, ve a la división 4 y pide sanadores listos a llamado –el muchacho se retiró siguiendo el camino de su otra compañera –Hanada, ve a la décima división y pide refuerzo para los distritos que rodean la zona roja que corresponden a su jurisdicción. Hashimura, a la novena división, que establezcan contacto permanente con el oficial Toyotake.

–Sí, teniente Kuchiki

Rukia salió de la oficina hacia la solera que rodeaba el edificio, caminó hasta rodear la construcción, subió otro piso para poder divisar a la distancia la zona donde estaban dándose los ataques. Podía sentir una leve presión espiritual en esa dirección. Se apoyó en la baranda, sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteó.

–Tranquila, Rukia, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder con ello

Su hermano retiraba su mano para fijar la mirada en la misma dirección que antes ella la sostuvo. La teniente asintió en silencio y se volvió al frente.

–Cuídate, Ichigo tonto –murmuró.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Oh! ¡Mi querida y adorada people! Tantos reviews para esta dulzona historia. No es redundar cuando les digo que me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios, sus follows y favoritos. De verdad estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo y por saber que les guste este fic._

 _No he podido actualizar tan rápido como hubiese querido, pero he tenido bastante trabajo y responsabilidades personales. Pero me di un espacio para entregarles este capítulo que, como todo este fic, ha sido un arduo trabajo para llegar a la calidad que quiero entregar. No solo el contenido, sino que la redacción. Así que más que feliz de saber que les guste._

 _Ya saben, sus impresiones siempre son bien recibidas. ¡Gracias por el amor!_

.

Si bien en múltiples ocasiones estuvo en un campo de batalla jamás había estado en uno que estuviese habitado. En sus oídos retumbaban los gritos de los pobladores del distrito, el ruido que hacían al tropezar unos con otros, la desesperación en el ambiente. No era como antes, sabiendo que todos estaban a salvo y que en el lugar solo habían combatientes, esta vez era perturbador… aterrador. Su instinto protector lo distraía de la labor, estando pendiente no solo del objetivo, sino que de sus hombres y la gente que corría despavorida. Su atención estaba desperdigada. Trabajar en el rukongai no era igual, ahora lo sabía.

–Fukuda –llamó a su décimo oficial, el hombre lo miró –Que tus hombres saquen a todos los habitantes

–Sí, capitán Kurosaki –asintió.

Lo escuchó ordenar a su escuadra que recorrieran el lugar y asistieran a quienes tuvieran que hacerlo. No todos tenían a bien a los shinigami, por lo que la ayuda no era bien recibida por todos. Algunos no querían dejar sus hogares, otros trataban de combatir a los hollows con sus propios medios. Despejar la zona no sería sencillo.

–Hanasawa –el sexto oficial se volteó –Controla el oriente –Shitanishi, el poniente.

Los oficiales se movieron llamando a su contingente.

–Moronori… –el tercer oficial se lo quedó mirando junto a él –Espero que te gusten los menos grande…

Ambos miraron a los especímenes frente a ellos.

–No son mis favoritos precisamente –dijo el oficial, Ichigo se sonrió divertido por la respuesta –Vamos por ellos, capitán

No era el momento de ponerse a pensar el porqué de la aparición de esos bichos, ni menos menospreciar las aptitudes de su tercer oficial, quien quedó fuera de combate por alcance de un cero. Tampoco era la instancia para negarse a activar su bankai y, reconozcámoslo, que le encantaba usarlo. Pero no podía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo y, si bien, un par de menos grande o, en este caso, varios de ellos no eran demasiado complejos para él, era la distancia en que estaban todos el problema. Aún con shunpo no podía dar batalla a la zona oriente y poniente al mismo tiempo. Sus oficiales caían, no estaban preparados para un ataque con diferentes puntos… o no estaban bien dirigidos. Una vez limpia su zona se debatía… a dónde ahora. Una energía conocida atacó a la distancia en la periferia del poniente.

–Rukia… –murmuró al sentir a su teniente actuar en refuerzo en la zona

Su contingente pasaba a controlar la zona oriente justo cuando él llegó a darle el golpe de gracia al último hollow. Vio a su oficial visiblemente cansado y a unos cuantos suboficiales en el suelo con diversa gravedad de lesiones.

–¿Cuántos hollows eran? –preguntó el capitán.

–Cuatro gillians, capitán Kurosaki –respondió Hanasawa –Los controlamos a todos, trece hombres en total…

Ichigo asintió viendo como oficiales de la cuarta división ya llegaban al lugar a hacerse cargo de los heridos. Seguramente Rukia había dado la orden antes que él. Era lógico, ella sabía el proceder en estos casos. Quizás había sido demasiado ambicioso de su parte ofrecerse a dirigir la misión, cuando era suficiente la presencia de un teniente para controlarla. Rukia tenía la experiencia, la logística, el entrenamiento… y él solo tenía las ganas y el puesto. Al ver a sus hombres siendo asistidos por la cuarta división no pudo sino pensar que si hubiesen estado bien dirigidos no hubiese pasado nada de ello. Seguramente Rukia o cualquier otro teniente hubiese contenido la situación con mayor facilidad… o mayor eficiencia.

–Te dejo a cargo, Hanasawa –le dijo al oficial

–Sí, capitán Kurosaki

Vio al hombre revisar a su contingente, incluso bromear con algunos mientras eran curados. Otros eran llevados directamente al Gotei, otros atendidos en el lugar. Lo mismo ocurría en el resto de la zona, los oficiales revisaban a sus escuadras y se tomaban lo ocurrido con total naturalidad.

–Dispongan una zona para revisar a los pobladores –escuchó a la distancia la voz de su teniente dirigiéndose a un par de suboficiales –Contacten a la división once para reconstrucción de la zona, la división doce que revise la actividad de gargantas –cuatro suboficiales asintieron e hicieron una ligera venia para perderse por el sector a realizar su labor –Una noche movida, Ichigo –miró a su amigo.

–Un poco… –respondió no dejando ver la frustración que comenzaba a crearse en él.

–Vamos al cuartel, todo está controlado –le dijo con voz calma –No hay nada más que podamos hacer acá, dejemos al escuadrón realizar su trabajo tranquilos. Ya tendremos varios informes de esta noche que revisar –lo empujó suavemente por el brazo, pero Ichigo no se movió, seguía mirando a sus hombres –Vamos, Ichigo…

–¿No deberíamos esperarlos? –preguntó con algo de reticencia a abandonar la zona.

–No, ellos saben cuál es su trabajo… –afirmó Rukia –Quedarnos aquí solo les hará sentir que no confiamos en su accionar –aclaró –La presencia de un teniente o un capitán es sinónimo de dificultades en el enfrentamiento o desconfianza en su tropa. Dejemos que siga siendo la primera –él seguía con la mirada perdida –Oye –le pegó un pisotón.

Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos pegando un grito de dolor y miró a Rukia con molestia.

–¿Qué mierda tienes, enana maldita? –exclamó sobándose el dedo gordo.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, idiota? –frunció el ceño –Parece que hubieses matado a alguien. Todo está bien, todo controlado. ¿Confías en tu gente? –preguntó severa, él asintió –Entonces vámonos

Rukia inició la marcha hacia el Gotei en silencio, su capitán la observaba. Ella había sido capaz de mantener la calma en todo momento, su comportamiento era el esperado para un oficial de alto rango. En cambio él solo supo de una desesperación que no se conocía. Internamente se castigaba por el resultado nefasto de la misión. No pudo solo, no supo cómo dirigir a su contingente logrando que su teniente tuviese que acudir en su ayuda. Las inseguridades del primer día en el cargo de capitán volvieron a ocupar su mente. No debió asumir el puesto, después de todo Renji tenía razón, debió ir a la academia en primera instancia, al menos para aprender lo básico.

Al llegar al Gotei ignoró las órdenes primarias de asistir a revisión en la división cuatro. Era el proceder normal luego de un enfrentamiento, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a las miradas de reproche –que en su mente imaginaba– recibiría por ser un oficial ineficiente. Sorprendiendo a Rukia, desvió su marcha hasta la oficina. Sin embargo ella no hizo nada por detenerlo, sino que lo siguió. Al ingresar Ichigo se dejó caer en el sofá con un gesto abatido.

–No sé qué pretendes encerrándote aquí –dijo Rukia finalmente frente a él, sus manos en las caderas, Ichigo la miró de reojo –Sabes perfectamente cuál es el conducto en estos casos –se refería a acudir al chequeo.

El pelinaranja bufó. Su teniente dejó caer sus manos a los lados y negó con la cabeza, se sentó junto a él dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. Ichigo apoyó sus codos en las rodillas encorvando el cuerpo, se llevó las manos al cabello.

–Sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrado –Rukia lo miró comprendiendo su angustia –No es fácil mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en un enfrentamiento de estas características. No creas que para mí no fue difícil, claro que lo fue en un comienzo. Dirigir no es como la lucha uno a uno, hay demasiados elementos en juego… Pero, por lo mismo, tenemos oficiales que saben hacer perfectamente su trabajo

–¿Sabías quién era mi contingente antes de salir? –preguntó Ichigo, Rukia negó con la cabeza –Pues te informo que a la mitad de esa tropa de ineptos hay que transferirlos a alguna otra división

La teniente se sonrió.

–Como digas –asintió –Ya luego me das los nombres y hago el trabajo sucio –agregó maliciosa tratando de animarlo –Oye, no deberías pasar por alto los protocolos se seguridad del Gotei –retomó el tema de ir a la cuarta división –No tardaremos más que unos minutos –insistió –Porque me imagino que ninguno de esos bicharracos logró alcanzarte, sería una vergüenza –bromeó.

–Es solo un chequeo de rutina. Que vaya o no vaya no tiene relevancia alguna, es mera burocracia

Rukia entrecerró los ojos. _¿Ninguna relevancia?_ pensó, pero en lugar de seguir con el tema prefirió concentrarse en el porqué de su negativa. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba ocultando, que se castigaba porque la misión no resultó como él pensaba. Era tan perfeccionista, tan absurdamente culposo… ¡No era la actitud que un capitán debía tener! Pero al menos esperaba que tuviera una respuesta algo menos derrotista. Algo como…

–¡En lugar de echarte a morir podrías mostrarte molesto o algo! –exclamó la teniente empujando una de las rodillas de Ichigo con un pie, logrando desarmar la postura en la que se encontraba

–¿Molesto? –se incorporó para mirarla con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal –Claro que estoy molesto… y estoy molesto contigo –dijo porque sí, porque seguía con el puto tema de ir al hospital. Odiosa.

–¿¡Conmigo!? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿Y por qué estás molesto conmigo? ¿No se suponía que te sentías en casa conmigo? –lo picó.

–Cállate maldita bruja –bufó cruzándose de brazos y volteándose.

La negativa de Ichigo a ir a la cuarta división no podía sino preocuparla. Eso sumado a esa actitud derrotista no podía sino significar una cosa: otra etapa depresiva se anunciaba y no podía permitir que su amigo cayera en ello. Sobre todo porque de él dependía ahora una división y un capitán no podía permitirse ese tipo de cuestionamientos, debía ser una autoridad íntegra y que transmitiera tranquilidad y seguridad a sus hombres. Suspiró pesadamente, era el momento de actuar antes que se volviera más grave.

–¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? Puedes confiar en mí, eso lo sabes…

Su amigo la miró finalmente y respiró profundo.

–No pude evitar que muchos salieran heridos –murmuró con la mano izquierda se frotó la muñeca derecha mientras estiraba y doblaba los dedos –Esos bichos salían de todas partes…

–Es inevitable que salgan heridos en estos casos –puso una mano sobre su espalda, él parecía no escucharla –Oye…

–Lo sé, pero al menos bajo mi mando quisiera que eso no pasara

–¿Es por eso que no quieres ir a la cuarta división? –preguntó y su amigo asintió –No es tu culpa, tonto –le pegó fuerte en el sitio donde tenía su mano, Ichigo pegó un respingo y se quejó –¿Te duele?

–Que no quiera ir al chequeo no significa que no tenga nada porqué ir –le aclaró mirándola sobre el hombro –Solo que no quiero toparme con los amigos ni la familia de quienes terminaron ahí porque no pude hacer bien mi trabajo

–Hey, hey para ahí –le dijo Rukia seria, se sentó frente a él –Hiciste un excelente trabajo, guiaste al grupo, lograron derrotar al enemigo, no hubo pérdidas que lamentar. Una misión perfecta –Ichigo guardó silencio –¿Qué?

–Creo que no eres muy objetiva cuando se trata de mí, Rukia

–Al contrario, e incluso creo que soy más exigente contigo que con el resto porque sé como odias sentir que has fallado –puso ambas manos sobre las de Ichigo –Si te digo que fue un excelente trabajo es porque lo fue, no porque quiera sacarte de este estado melancólico que no ha lugar –le sonrió levemente –¿Sí? –asintió –¿Te duele la muñeca?

–Creo que hice un mal movimiento –respondió moviendo la mano hacia arriba y abajo.

–Deja ver

Tomó su mano y la dejó sobre la de ella, cubrió la muñeca con la otra y liberó una suave energía.

–Mantuviste la calma en todo momento –murmuró el capitán viéndola ligeramente iluminada por el kidou, ella suspiró –¿Cómo lo haces?

–Que no demuestre que estoy preocupada no quiere decir que no lo esté

–¿Y lo estabas? –ella alzó la vista desde su labor –¿Preocupada? –ella asintió suave –¿Por qué?

–Por ti

–No tienes porqué

–Lo sé –respondió –Pero una cosa es lo que crea y otra es la que sienta –bajó la vista a sus manos –Sé que eres muy capaz, quizás el más capaz… pero en todo orden de cosas existen los imprevistos, el azar –un breve gesto de dolor pasó por su rostro en un microsegundo –Y a ese azar es al que le temo…

Ichigo se la quedó mirando al tiempo que ella retomaba su concentración en sus manos. Rukia nunca había sido abierta en relación a sus inseguridades respecto a su desempeño en el campo de batalla. Siempre se mostraba confiada en que todo resultaría bien, pero supuso que no era más que una de sus tantas caretas. Había una parte de ella que efectivamente dudaba, una que sabía ocultar muy bien para que él pudiera hacerle frente a todo. No era demasiado diferente a él en ese aspecto, salvo que él sí lo manifestaba… aunque a ella le molestara. Le molestaba porque su inseguridad le recordaba la propia, el temor a ese azar que alguna vez ya le había demostrado que podía cambiar el rumbo de lo esperado. Ese azar que hace años le había arrebatado a la única figura que le daba la seguridad que ella ahora le brindaba a él.

–Ya no hablamos de mí… –se aventuró a afirmar Ichigo

Rukia detuvo el kidou y se lo quedó mirando consternada. Su mirada decía más que el silencio y su gesto afligido. Había hablado más de lo debido, había dejado entrever más de lo prudente. No, Ichigo no necesitaba de sus inseguridades, no en este momento.

–Tengo que ir a la cuarta división y ver a los heridos –se puso de pie.

–No fue tu culpa, Rukia

–No sé a qué te refieres… –su voz tembló ligeramente.

–A lo de Kaien

Un silencio cayó entre ambos, sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro. Rukia no se movía de su lugar, sus pies parecían congelados en el piso, por su espina un escalofrío la recorrió tanto que le erizó la piel.

–E… ese tema no voy a hablarlo contigo

–¿Y por qué no? ¿Es porque te lo recuerdo? ¿Por eso temes que me pase algo como a él? –su voz era calma, sin ansiedades.

–No tiene nada que ver… Kaien-dono y tú no tienen nada que ver…

–Nada además de estar emparentados y a que todos comenten lo mucho que me parezco a él

–Puede que así sea para todos, pero no para mí

–¿No?

–Claro que no –volvió a sentarse esta vez sobre la mesita frente al sofá quedando enfrentados –No voy a negar que la noticia en primera instancia me impresionó. Me pareció una jugarreta cruel del destino –Ichigo frunció el ceño –Pero pensándolo bien, fue una manera de… desasirme de la culpa. Una compensación al daño que ocasioné alguna vez… Una especie de tregua con tu familia, aunque nosotros no hayamos sido conscientes de ello

Ichigo asintió. Rukia intuyó que no era la respuesta que esperaba.

–De acuerdo… –una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad

Ichigo movió su muñeca, la molestia había disminuido bastante, de todas formas la rodeó con la otra mano. Más bien para tener algo a que aferrarse y ocultar su ansiedad frente al tema. Rukia lo observó un segundo. Sabía que Ichigo no iba a comenzar un interrogatorio, no porque no quisiera saber nada… sabía que se moría por saberlo todo, lo conocía. Sino que no encontraba la manera correcta de plantear el tema.

–Creo que con los años lo que ocurrió con Kaien-dono ha mutado –comenzó mirando hacia un costado, no lo evitaba simplemente intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden –En un principio su partida me devastó. Para mí era todo, mi mentor, mi apoyo, un amigo… y… quizás –lo miró brevemente y volvió a perder su mirada –algo más. Aunque solo fuera en mi corazón. No te engañes, él jamás vio en mí nada más que una subalterna bastante torpe e insegura. El resto fueron ensoñaciones de niña –dejó caer con simpleza, definitivamente eso había pasado –Pero el saber que la persona que más apreciaba en ese momento cayó por mis propias manos fue un pensamiento que no pude apartar durante mucho tiempo… y quizás por eso no temí entregarme a mi labor e, incluso, arriesgar la vida más de lo necesario. Mi vida cargando con su muerte no era vida. Mil veces hubiera deseado ser yo quien hubiese muerto ese día si con ello pudiera salvarle. Y después apareciste tú –lo miró con transparencia –con toda esa cabezonería de salvarme a mí, a alguien que no valía la pena… no sé si hiciste que valorara más mi existencia, pero hiciste que al menos quisiera vivirla, vivirla bien. Pero, llegado el momento, si tuviese que elegir entre tu vida y la mía, no dudaría un instante en entregar la mía por ti. Y si temo al azar, es que temo a no estar en ese momento en que pueda intercambiar tu vida por la mía

No, no se podía responder a aquello. Rukia le sonrió, sabía que no podía decir nada y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. La vio ponerse de pie nuevamente y estirar su uniforme.

–Iré a ver a los heridos, creo que es lo que una buena teniente debería hacer… luego de chequear que su capitán esté bien

Iba a descorrer la puerta.

–Rukia –la llamó, ella se detuvo –¿De verdad no crees que me parezco a Kaien?

Ella suspiró.

–Objetivamente sí, te le pareces –se le acercó –Pero tú eres más malhumorado… y más zanahorio –bromeó, pero su gesto cambió abruptamente, miró a su amigo seria –Kaien-dono me dio una razón para querer morir, tú me diste una para querer vivir –volvió sobre sus pasos aumentando la distancia –¿He resuelto tus dudas? –él asintió dubitativo, más bien atónito –Perfecto. Dudas aclaradas –se volvió hacia la puerta –Anda a la revisión por favor, ya escucho a Isane en mi oído hablando sobre la importancia de ello y no quiero escucharlo por tu culpa.

Salió de la oficina para encontrarse con su hermano junto a la puerta. Procuró no parecer sorprendida para no alertar a Ichigo de la presencia de Byakuya. Cerró la puerta.

–No pude evitar escuchar, lo lamento. Solo venía a ver porqué no te habías presentado a revisión.

–Está bien –se refería al hecho que hubiese escuchado.

Caminaron juntos por el corredor en dirección a la cuarta división. Sus pasos resonaban en el corredor, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Algunos oficiales circulaban ya por el sector, otra mañana comenzaba en el Gotei, lo que había pasado la noche anterior no era más que otro acontecimiento dentro de lo usual. Eso era lo que Ichigo aún no lograba entender.

–Lo que escuché… –Byakuya rompió el silencio, Rukia lo observó de reojo –Me alegra que todo eso quedara atrás

–A mí también me alegra, Nii-sama

–Aunque aun no puedo decir que esté muy de acuerdo con tus… elecciones

–Si estuviésemos de acuerdo, buscarías algo para no estarlo, Nii-sama

–Creo que tienes razón

Ella sonrió con la vista al frente al tiempo que ya se divisaba el hospital de la cuarta división en la cercanía. Un trío conocido venía recorriendo el camino contrario a los hermanos Kuchiki, fue Renji quien se detuvo junto a su capitán y su amiga, mientras Madarame y Hisagi continuaron el rumbo luego de los saludos protocolares.

–¿Todo controlado, Rukia? –preguntó el teniente.

Byakuya miró a los muchachos.

–Renji –llamó a su teniente –Procura que Rukia no se retarde hacia su chequeo, estaré en la oficina y tenemos bastante trabajo pendiente –advirtió.

–Sí, capitán Kuchiki –asintió viendo al hombre retirarse –¿Y? –insistió a Rukia.

–Todo controlado, pero ese idiota de Ichigo… –bufó cruzándose de brazos –Ya está culpándose de nada, todo porque tuvimos una misión difícil. Ni siquiera Nii-sama hubiera podido controlarla sin un teniente, pero anda a explicarle eso a ese zanahorio obtuso.

–Bueno, no vamos a decir que es el capitán más hábil –se burló recibiendo un golpe directo al estómago, se encorvó y miró a su amiga, quien le dirigía una mirada severa –Asume que es verdad –se quejó.

–Es un capitán muy capaz –refutó.

Renji sonrió malicioso.

–No deberías permitir que tus sentimientos se interpongan en tu objetividad, teniente Kuchiki –la picó y Rukia frunció el ceño –Me refiero a que sé cuanto estimas a Ichigo, pero no deberías permitir que ese afecto te impida orientarlo de mejor manera… si necesitas que te apoye en ello cuentas conmigo

Rukia relajó el entrecejo.

–Gracias, Renji –le dijo apoyando su mano en el brazo del teniente –Pero tengo todo bajo control. Solo dale algo de tiempo y, por favor, no siembres en él más inseguridades… –lo miró severa –Lo digo en serio

–Vale, vale –se rió –No te retraso más, luego el capitán Kuchiki puede molestarse y cargar con zenbonsakura –la tomó por el hombro –Voy a chequear a Ichigo antes de volver a la división

Rukia asintió antes de retomar su camino. Renji se dirigió a la octava división a paso ágil para encontrarse que Ikkaku y Shuuhei ya llevaban un tiempo allí. Pero no esperaba que estuvieran hablando de algo diferente a la fallida -según Renji- dirección de Ichigo en el enfrentamiento del rukongai.

–Siéntate, Renji –le indicó Ikkaku, el pelirrojo tomó una silla que estaba frente al escritorio y la llevó junto a la mesita del estar –Nuestro amigo necesita nuevamente de nuestro experimentado consejo –se burló.

–Experimentado mis pelotas, Madarame –exclamó Ichigo –No sé qué hacen aquí –miró a los muchachos –Yo debería estar en la cuarta división…

Los jóvenes tomaron sus tazas de té y las empinaron bebiendo despreocupados. Ichigo bufó cansado y se puso de pie con la intención de ir por aquel chequeo antes que Rukia regresara, sin embargo Hisagi lo tomó por la manga y lo volvió a sentar a su lado en el sofá.

–¡Qué mierda, Hisagi! –exclamó el pelinaranja al verse arrastrado a su sitio nuevamente –¿Qué diantres quieren?

–Fácil –respondió el moreno –Vinimos a saber cómo fue tu impresión de estar en misión, la primera vez como un capitán… Después de todo somos lo más parecido a tus amigos en este lugar y sabemos que no es una situación fácil en la cual estar

Ichigo se sorprendió.

–Vaya… gracias –respondió

Ikkaku se rió.

–Eso lo dices, Shuuhei, porque te meas cada vez que tienes que ir a luchar –se burló, su colega lo miró severo –La verdad es que yo tengo interés en otra cosa… –su mirada era cómplice –Llegó a mis oídos que hubo una dulce despedida anoche antes de irte al rukongai

Renji y Hisagi se quedaron mirando a Ichigo con curiosidad. El capitán se sorprendió por un instante, realmente las noticias volaban en el Gotei y sí fue algo imprudente en aquella manifestación de afecto hacia su amiga. ¿Se arrepentía? Claro que no, pero aquello le había dado comidilla a los miembros del escuadrón y con la velocidad de un shunpo había llegado a oídos de uno de sus amigos.

–¿Dulce despedida? –Renji lo miró siseando sus palabras –Explícate

–Pues que nuestro zanahorio fue especialmente tierno al despedirse de Rukia-chan –continuó Ikkaku al tiempo que Ichigo fruncía el ceño –¿Qué? –preguntó mirando al pelinaranja –No fuiste muy discreto tampoco –se rió.

–Deja de dar drama al asunto y habla, Ikkaku –gruñó Renji

Madarame se acomodó en su sitio y llevó sus manos a la nuca en actitud ganadora y despreocupada.

–Ichigo besó a Rukia-chan –dejó caer y los muchachos casi saltaron de sus asientos –En la frente…

Hisagi se rió, Renji apretó los dientes, Ichigo quería matar a Madarame.

–¿Miento?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

–Eso fue un detalle muy lindo –opinó el teniente de la novena división

–Fue una imprudencia –sentenció el de la sexta.

–Fue una jugada maestra –celebró el tercer oficial de la décimo primera –Permíteme felicitarte por dar el paso que rompe tu estado de zona de amistad. Debería invitarte una copa, pero dado que es algo temprano lo dejaré pasar –los demás asintieron, aunque Hisagi pensó que no eran tan temprano tampoco –Mi pregunta es… ¿cómo reaccionó Rukia-chan?

–¿Cómo habría de hacerlo? –saltó Renji –Seguro no hizo nada. No es ninguna chiquilla de algún manga shoujo. Por favor ahórrame esto, Ichigo, ve y bésala de una buena vez –murmuró con el rostro oculto en una mano cuyo codo descansaba sobre la mesa –Porque ella no lo hará. Eso firmado.

¿No lo haría? Claro que no, eso ya lo había pensado. Rukia no era de esas muchachas, era mas bien tímida en ese aspecto. O fría, se atrevería a decir. Se mordió los labios en un gesto pensativo.

–Creo que, a partir de ahora, esto no es de nuestra incumbencia –murmuró Hisagi más para sí que para el resto.

–Muy bien, eso mismo –indicó Ichigo apuntando al teniente de la novena –El tipo acá tiene razón, suficiente se han involucrado en esto –se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla –Dejen de molestar –les ordenó.

Los muchachos se pusieron de pie, dejaron sus tazas de té sobre la mesita con frustración, esperaban noticias sabrosas sobre los avances de Ichigo, pero al parecer él ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir entregando información. O, quizás, no era el momento y aún estaba algo conmocionado por el tema de la misión. Comenzaron a andar hasta la salida.

–Hisagi –llamó a su colega y el moreno se volteó –Necesito hablar contigo –los otros dos miraron curiosos –Sobre un tema de tu división

–Claro –se devolvió.

Renji y Ikkaku salieron de la oficina cerrando la puerta. Hisagi volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez frente a Ichigo en actitud profesional. El pelinaranja respiró profundamente y se rascó la nuca.

–Tú dirás –habló –¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Verás… –lo miró de reojo –No es precisamente de la división… –el moreno asintió –Renji se desespera con el tema y lo entiendo, no debe ser fácil. Es como el hermano de Rukia… y Ikkaku es un idiota con un ego bastante alto. Y tú eres el único quien tiene lo más cercano a una novia y saliste de la friendzone

–¿Vas a confiar en mí para algo así? –preguntó emocionado –Nunca me lo esperé… desde que Kira ya no está no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de cosas más profundas que charla de borrachos… –parecía muy ilusionado

–Es solamente un consejo, no te emociones –lo detuvo, Hisagi hizo un puchero. A veces le recordaba un poco a Keigo –Tuve una conversación algo personal con Rukia… y no sé cómo interpretarla. Convengamos que no soy bueno en ello –Hisagi asintió dándole la razón –Y como tú estás algo más en contacto con tu lado sensible…

–Que tenga respeto a las batallas y a mi zanpakuto no quiere decir que sea una nena –advirtió –Bueno, al grano, que no te de vergüenza… los hombres tenemos derecho a sentirnos vulnerables y con dudas.

–Vale, pues ella me dijo, en simples palabras que yo… le había dado una razón para vivir

–Wow…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Renji y Ikkaku se abalanzaron al interior. Madarame tomó a Ichigo por el uniforme y alzó un puño frente a su cara. Renji tenía la misma actitud amenazante.

–¿Con que soy un idiota con un ego crecido, zanahorio? –exclamó

Renji apartó a Ikkaku de un empujón y tomó a Ichigo con ambas manos por el uniforme esta vez logrando alzarlo de su sitio en el sofá.

–¿Qué Rukia dijo qué? –gruñó

–Vamos a calmarnos –dijo Hisagi en tono conciliador, Renji soltó a Ichigo y se sacudió ambas manos.

Ambos recién llegados retomaron sus viejas posiciones. El pelirrojo miraba amenazador a Ichigo; así que Rukia había dado un gran paso… y ese idiota de Ichigo aún no se daba el valor de nada. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no estaba muy seguro si quería que lo diera. Llámenlo celos de hermano, miedo a que le hiciera daño, o sentirse desplazado.

–Parece que me estoy perdiendo de algo interesante –Yumichika ingresaba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta –Pasaba a ver cómo está nuestro capitán estrella –tomó una taza desde el mueble y se sirvió té en ella, todos lo miraban en silencio –Escuché que fue una empresa impecable, felicidades.

–¿Impecable? –preguntó Ichigo

–Eso comentan en tu división… a tan solo unas pocas oficinas –dijo indicando hacia afuera –Pocos heridos, coordinación perfecta con tu tercer oficial. Y digamos que Kuchiki también se llevó flores en esta historia. Sin duda son una gran dupla… es tan romántico –suspiró con algo de burla, bebió de su té –Una delicia

–Lo preparó Rukia –comentó Ichigo sin mayor importancia –Pensaba que había sido un desastre… la misión, no el té

–¿Y por qué dices eso? –cuestionó el moreno con un gesto despreocupado –Creo que eres muy duro contigo mismo, seguramente Kuchiki ya te informó que fue una buena misión… –Ichigo ladeó la cabeza con duda –Deberías confiar más en la opinión de tu chica

–¿De qué chica estamos hablando?

Rukia ingresaba en la oficina con un par de papeles en las manos que dejó con calma sobre el escritorio. Se quedó mirando a la comitiva que estaba reunida esperando una respuesta. Los tenientes y oficiales se pusieron de pie.

–Supe que fue una excelente misión –retomó la palabra Yumichika, esta vez hablándole a Rukia, ella asintió –Felicitaciones, Kuchiki. Tu primera misión como teniente de la octava y junto con Kurosaki. Sin duda hacen honor a su fama de dupla dorada –agregó con un dejo de broma –Que tengas un buen día.

–Gracias, tú también –respondió la teniente

Los muchachos se retiraron, Yumichika fue quien cerró la puerta por fuera dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Ichigo, quien los vio partir. Rukia caminó hacia él y se lo quedó mirando frente a frente.

–Veo que no has ido a la cuarta división por tu chequeo –suspiró acercándose para quedar a su altura, las manos en sus caderas en su actitud de mando –Mientras yo recibo todos los informes trabajando arduamente después de una noche en vela, tú te la pasas charlando con tus amigotes como si tuvieses todo el tiempo del mundo –le reprochó.

–Fueron ellos quienes se vinieron a meter aquí –se excusó con molestia –Nadie los invitó

–¿Y no eres capaz de mandarlos a volar?

–Lo hice, pero son bastante tozudos –gruñó frustrado

La teniente apoyó el índice en la frente de Ichigo y acortó bastante la distancia entre sus rostros.

–Al menos ve por una ducha, apestas. A las chicas no nos gustan los muchachos sucios… menos a tu chica.

Empujó la frente de su amigo con su dedo antes de retirarlo pero sin moverse de su posición. Lo miró a los ojos, él tenía un semblante de desconcierto.

–Te di una razón para vivir… que a _mi_ chica no le gustan los chicos sucios… no entiendo nada de lo que dices últimamente –murmuró, no había para qué hablar más fuerte a esa distancia.

Ella le sonrió dulce, pestañeó lento como si estuviera pensando en algo o, más bien dándose el valor, acercó sus labios a la frente del muchacho y lo besó tal como él lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ichigo sintió que los colores le subían furiosamente a las mejillas. Rukia se apartó aumentando definitivamente la distancia, se mojó los labios.

–Salado –comentó –Necesitas esa ducha

Caminó hacia el escritorio dándole la espalda mientras parecía revisar los informes que había traído hacía un instante. Ichigo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, se volteó para repasarla con la mirada antes de salir sin decir palabra. Al escuchar cerrar la oficina, la teniente soltó una sonora espiración que para nada acalló el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. Se sonrió ampliamente en una mezcla de orgullo y alegría por haber dado un paso así de grande, después de todo él le había dado el valor de hacerlo.

.

 _Sé que este fic es lento, pero es que de otra manera no me imagino que se darían las cosas entre ellos. Quizás es solamente idea mía jeje. Al menos a mí me gusta el ritmo que toma la situación. Ya vemos que tenemos contacto físico más íntimo por lo que veremos algo más de acción. No tengo intención de terminar el fic aún, así que ya tendremos más aventuras de este dúo y sus locos amigos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡He regresado con otro capítulo para mi querida people! Mil gracias nuevamente por todas sus lindas palabras de apoyo y acogida a este fic; a los follows y los favoritos, que ya saben cuan feliz me hacen. ¡Que no decaiga el espíritu Ichiruki! Jajaja. Advertencia: lemmon (y a todos les gustó la advertencia, cochinones!)_

 _En el caso que alguien se pregunte (porque yo lo hago cuando leo un fic) sobre la música que escucho para escribir en realidad son los best hits de Jason Mraz, James Blunt y Bruno Mars. ¿Por qué? No sé, porque nunca los escucho si no es para escribir xD_

 _._

No era que Rangiku Matsumoto fuera una mujer de habladurías, no las llevaba ni menos las traía, pero cuando su… ¿amigo?... ¿intento de novio?... ¿objeto sexual?... Bueno, cuando Shuuhei le hizo el comentario sobre lo ocurrido la noche del ataque al rukongai no pudo sino querer más información. Además, Rukia ya le había hecho partícipe de sus líos con Ichigo aquella tarde que habían discutido por causa de Iwata-kun. Por cierto, ¿qué había sido de ese pobre muchacho? Se comentaba que había postulado a un cargo de oficial en las fuerzas especiales, pero que aún no se resolvía nada al respecto. En fin, aprovechando que se encontraban saliendo de la sala de reuniones junto con todos sus colegas tenientes, se acercó a Kuchiki con una sonrisa amable.

–¿No se te antoja un chocolate caliente, Rukia-chan? –le preguntó sorprendiéndola, más bien porque su menuda colega no había percibido su presencia.

¿Se le antojaba realmente? No era mucho de cosas dulces, pero al ver la mirada amigable de su colega no pudo sino asentir. Quizás sí se le antojaba un chocolate caliente, pero no por beberlo, sino por la compañía. Pronto se encontraron con Momo y fue Rukia quien le propuso acompañarlas, después de todo, eran ellas con quienes tenía más afinidad. Hinamori le agradaba porque era discreta, tranquila y de ligero humor. Por otro lado, Matsumoto podía ser todo lo descarriada que se quisiera, pero si alguna vez necesitara hablar con alguien de su género sería a ella a quien acudiría sin cuestionarlo. Como ya lo hizo una vez.

Sentadas en la intimidad que podía darles la quinta división charlaban sobre las nuevas integrantes de la asociación de mujeres shinigami. Mientras Momo insistía que había que darles una oportunidad antes de desestimarlas por no cumplir "con el perfil" –que no sabía bien a qué se refería Rangiku con ello–, Matsumoto replicaba que no podían perder el tiempo entrenando a gente que luego se retiraría como muchas otras ya lo habían hecho por falta de compromiso. Rukia les sonreía mientras sostenía la taza entre sus manos, dejaba que el vapor le llegara al rostro y soplaba de tanto en tanto el contenido.

–Más callada de lo normal, Rukia-chan –apreció Rangiku logrando que Momo pusiera atención a la actitud perdida de la morena –¿Qué ocupa tus pensamientos que sea más importante que la asociación? –preguntó con tono afectado.

Rukia salió de su trance y se las quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa, o de saberse descubierta. No era de las que se quedara pegada pensando en la nada… o en alguien en particular. Esas actitudes no iban con ella, no era de la manera en que ella se comportaba.

–No pensaba en nada realmente, en nada específico al menos –respondió llevándose la taza a los labios, Momo la miraba con atención, Rangiku le sonrió –¿Qué?

–Que se me hace extraño… no malo, aclaro. Pero se me hace extraño verte así… ensoñada tal vez –dejó caer su colega de la décima.

–Qué cosas dices, Rangiku –rio Momo –Yo la veo como siempre –Rukia miró a su compañera sin despegar la taza de la boca –El trabajo a veces nos hace estar algo ausentes, ¿es eso, verdad?

Rukia dejó la taza en la mesa y miró a la marca que el chocolate había dejado en forma de sus labios en el borde de la loza. Rangiku le alzó las cejas a Momo y ella se quedó contemplando a Kuchiki quien, ahora sí, le parecía traía un semblante diferente.

–Puedes decirnos, Rukia-chan –insistió la rubia, ella apenas alzó la vista –Nos conocemos hace años, trabajamos juntas… somos tus amigas

¿Amigas? Era cierto, trabajaban juntas, se conocían hacía años, compartían más que instancias laborales, a veces salían juntas, charlaban de cosas de chicas. Pero todo superficial, nada que dejara entrever nada más. Había cosas que ella siempre prefería guardarse, cosas que incluso Renji tenía que adivinar. Con él era más sencillo, no era necesario explicitar nada, él la leía. Y también comprendía su manera de ser, que había cosas que era mejor no mencionar o sacar a la luz, simplemente porque ella no se sentía cómoda con ello… y no hablaría hasta que hubiera podido resolverlas. Sintió un peso en su antebrazo, Momo le sonreía amable.

–No tienes que decirnos nada –le dijo amable –Pero si necesitas alguna vez hablar, lo que sea… siempre estaremos dispuestas a escucharte. Para eso están las amigas… –quitó su mano del antebrazo de su colega –¿Cierto, Rangiku?

–Exacto –afirmó Matsumoto –Por cierto, ¿has pensado en qué haremos para año nuevo? –preguntó a Momo liberando a Rukia de su atención –Porque el comandante ya está comenzando a hacer algunas planificaciones que me suenan a diversión. Creo que como asociación de mujeres shinigami deberíamos apuntarnos para serle de utilidad.

–¿Año nuevo? Pero si aún no termina diciembre –rio Momo –Este comandante sí es un motivado con las festividades. Aún no me creo que tengamos todo el Seireitei decorado de navidad. Me parece una fiesta muy simpática, pero nunca hubiese esperado que bajo el mandato del comandante Yamamoto esto hubiera ocurrido. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es navidad exactamente?

–Dentro de unos días… ¿has comprado algo? En la división hemos organizado un juego muy simpático, claro que al capitán Hitsugaya no le ha parecido nada divertido… –comentó y Momo se sonrió –Verás, pusimos todos nuestros nombres en una bolsa y luego cada uno tuvo que sacar uno. Nadie puede decir quién te tocó, pero debes hacerles llegar un regalo la noche antes de navidad.

–¡Suena divertido! –exclamó Momo –Se lo propondré al capitán para el año entrante, creo que hacerlo ahora sería demasiado precipitado. ¿Y si hacemos alguna celebración como asociación? Podríamos llevar regalos sin nombre y luego sortearlos… un precio mínimo y uno máximo para que sean similares y no haya algunos mucho mejores que otros…

Rangiku asintió encantada con la idea. Iba a comenzar a planificar alguna ceremonia de entrega de regalos cuando Rukia la miró.

–Es Ichigo… –dijo la morena casi en un murmullo.

Ambas mujeres se la quedaron mirando. Momo se sonrió y casi soltó una risita, no se burlaba ni le parecía gracioso, simplemente le gustaba ver que finalmente Kuchiki decidiera abrirles algo de ella. Aquello la hizo sentir un poco más cercana y eso la alegró muchísimo. Rangiku miraba a Rukia con atención y una dulce sonrisa que la invitaba a seguir hablando.

–Últimamente no sé cómo comportarme con él –hizo una pausa, bajó la vista a su taza –Hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo que no conozco otra manera de ser con él. No estoy acostumbrada a dejar que otra persona me de los referentes de cómo actuar, pero siento que es él quien está dando todos los primeros pasos… aun cuando lo intento

Momo le tomó el antebrazo y le sonrió cuando Rukia se volteó a verla.

–Todos tenemos tiempos diferentes, Rukia –dijo con su suave voz –Y eso Ichigo lo sabe, él conoce tus tiempos… lo sabe y lo respeta

–Deja que se tome la molestia de dar los primeros pasos –Rangiku le guiñó un ojo –No hay nada que les guste más a los hombres que jugar a la cacería –Momo ladeó la cabeza indecisa –Claro que no dejes que todas sus acciones caigan en la nada. A cada paso debe haber una respuesta –le recomendó.

–Lo que hagas estará bien –la confortó Momo –No te veo tratando de golpearlo a cada instante y creo que eso también él lo ha sabido ver –Rukia sonrió leve y miró nuevamente a la taza –En esta ocasión no se trata de querer conquistar a nadie, ambos tienen bastante claro lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Esto es solo…

–Atreverse a dar el paso –completó Rangiku –¡Y por Dios que es difícil! –exclamó soltando un suspiro –Aunque si me permites una opinión… –Rukia la miró –Es la mejor etapa de todas, y cuando tengas a tus nietos contándoles las historias de sobre como su tonto abuelo se confesó a su abuela verás que todo este tiempo valió la pena

Rukia se volvió muy roja, Momo soltó una risita.

–Te adelantaste mucho en el tiempo, Rangiku –rio Hinamori –¿Acaso no ves que Rukia se agobia?

–No, no me agobio –la risa de Momo era contagiosa y soltó una pequeña risa cantarina.

Ambas chicas se la quedaron mirando sorprendidas.

–Rukia… –murmuró Momo.

–¡Estás actuando como una chica! –finalizó Rangiku riendo.

Rukia se irguió en su posición, movió la boca como si quisiera relajar los músculos de su mandíbula y mejillas, por unos segundos hasta que su postura normal volvió a ella. Nada podía leerse nuevamente en el rostro de la menor de los Kuchiki. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que la liviandad de la conversación había traspasado límite que se permitía su colega.

–¿Año nuevo? –alzó la voz Rukia –Creo que falta bastante para ello, pero no me opongo a participar en lo que el comandante estime conveniente.

Momo y Rangiku se sonrieron antes de asentir, era momento de proponer ideas para la no tan cercana celebración. Por un momento lograron que su compañera de funciones dejara su usual impenetrable postura. Si ellas lo habían logrado, ¿por qué Ichigo no podría? De a poco Kuchiki estaba dejando ingresar a otros en su hermético mundo, era solo cosa de tiempo.

.

Si bien todos en la octava división estaban, al igual que todo el Seireitei –todos menos Byakuya Kuchiki–, entusiasmados con las festividades, no se podía decir lo mismo que el capitán de la división, siendo el único que naturalmente debería celebrar un día así. Rukia no lo culpaba, de hecho lo comprendía muy bien. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería para ella pasar alguna fecha importante sin Renji o Nii-sama, incluso sin el mismo Ichigo… bueno había pasado varias sin él, pero ahora diferente.

Llevando una carpeta dejó las dependencias del Gotei a paso calmado aunque sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier minuto del pecho. Se volteaba de tanto en tanto a ver si alguien la seguía o la observaba con curiosidad, pero si alguno lo hizo fue exclusivamente por la actitud sospechosa que ella llevaba mientras sus pasos la llevaban a otra de las fuerzas del ejército de la Sociedad de Almas. Apretaba la carpeta contra su cuerpo como si en ella encontrara algo a que asirse y perder el temblor que comenzaba a controlar sus manos.

Otro conjunto de edificios se alzaba ante ella luego de caminar varios minutos hacia el norte. Era bastante menor que el Gotei, pero sabía que tenía dependencias más espaciosas para las prácticas que, muchas veces, requerían bastante control y libertad para no ocasionar daños… Aunque podía reconocer que muchas veces sus propias prácticas pudieron poner en riesgo las menos preparadas instalaciones del Gotei para las artes demoníacas. En la puerta podía leer "División del Kidou" y un par de guardias se cuadraron al ver su insignia de teniente.

–Rukia Kuchiki, teniente de la décimo tercera división –se presentó

–Adelante, teniente Kuchiki –le dijeron ambos hombres vestidos tal como lo harían los shinigami del gotei, pero con dos bandas azules en donde ella traía su banda de teniente, una en cada brazo.

Rukia ingresó en la división sin saber muy bien dónde dirigirse, por lo que al ver al primer shinigami que se cruzó en su camino preguntó por su contacto. Era una joven chica, que se veía incluso más joven que ella, traía las mismas bandas en los brazos y una sonrisa fácil. La muchachita se ofreció en guiarla mientras le preguntaba si había estado antes allí y sin esperar respuesta seguía preguntando y contestándose sola. Para alguien de pocas palabras con extraños como Rukia, le simplificó el largo camino hasta una de las dependencias de la división. La chica tocó a la puerta que se alzaba frente a ellas y ésta se descorrió por dentro. Un hombre con un extraño corte de cabello que emulaba un par de cachos en la cabeza miró a la joven shinigami.

–¿Qué quieres, mocosa? –preguntó de mala gana

–La teniente Kuchiki del Gotei dice que tenía agendada una reunión con usted –respondió la jovencita con una sonrisa inocentona.

Fue en ese instante que Osamu Harada, oficial de ciencias experimentales de la división del Kidou puso atención en la otra persona junto a la joven shinigami. La miró de arriba a abajo con reticencia y le hizo un gesto a su subordinada para que se retirara, quien no tardó más de un segundo en perderse por el pasillo.

–Pase, teniente Kuchiki –dijo ingresando en su oficina.

Rukia traspasó el umbral de la puerta y ésta se corrió una vez que ella estuvo dentro. Era un lugar algo lúgubre que le recordó inevitablemente al despacho del capitán de la décimo segunda división. Todos los científicos parecían igual de locos. Harada le indicó que tomara asiento frente a él y ella accedió no sin reticencia de encontrarse en ese lugar.

–Su reiatsu es impresionante, teniente Kuchiki –apreció con una mirada que nada agradó a Rukia, como si la saboreara, o a su energía espiritual en este caso –Me pregunto si no quisiera dejar su aburrida división y pasarse a nuestras fuerzas… me puedo dar cuenta que su habilidad en Kidou es sobre el promedio de sus colegas –ella no movió un músculo manteniendo su postura nobiliaria –Claro que eso su hermano no lo aprobaría, ningún Kuchiki ha sido parte de la división del Kidou en su historia.

–Lo que nos convoca, Harada –dijo la teniente en tono seco.

El hombre se sonrió con malicia ante la evidente molestia de la mujer. Se puso de pie y buscó entre los miles de artilugios que estaban dispuestos en las mesas a su alrededor entre papeles, maquinarias y elementos de dudosa procedencia. Miró un pequeño trozo de madera tallada y lo acercó a la luz repasándolo con los dedos. Volvió a sentarse y lo dejó al centro de la mesa. Rukia lo observó, era un cilindro tallado con una serie de kanji sobreescritos.

–Me temo que para su presión espiritual no duraría más de un par de días –aclaró logrando que Rukia lo mirara sacando la vista del artilugio –Si es que es para usted… –la morena no movió un pelo –De otro modo… podría decir un tope de tres horas, si el destinatario es quien imagino que es

–Tres horas, ¿no? –murmuró tomando el tallado –¿Margen de error?

–Nulo

–¿Código de activación? –preguntó y Harada buscó un manuscrito y se lo entregó. Rukia lo repasó con la mirada –¿Debo activarlo yo?

–Me temo que su amigo no sería capaz de hacerlo, no con su descuadrado reiatsu…

Rukia asintió en silencio, miró una vez más el cilindro. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. El hombre guardó el cilindro de madera en una pequeña bolsita de tela y se la entregó a la teniente, ella enrolló el manuscrito y guardó ambos elementos dentro de su uniforme. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero Harada la detuvo por la mano con firmeza, ella se lo quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y profundo terror, el que aumentó cuando lo sintió degustando su reaitsu con una expresión que rayaba en lo sexual. Ella quitó su mano con violencia.

–Tratos son tratos, teniente Kuchiki –le dijo serio, Rukia intentó que su nerviosismo no se notara –Deberá presentarse a las pruebas a partir de mañana… son solo tres días. Prometo ser breve –sonrió macabro –No puedo permitirme no disfrutar de su magnífica energía… es increíble lo que puede lograrse en el palacio del rey espiritual –la miraba como si fuera comestible –Le agradezco su… generosidad al querer colaborar con nosotros

–Quiero el senkaimon abierto para dentro de cinco días –le indicó severa –Y si no funciona tendré que reportarlo

–Me temo que Shunshui no aprobaría sus modos… ilegales, teniente Kuchiki… Si lo que planea es denunciarme

–Cuidado, Harada, no sabe de lo que soy capaz –lo amenazó –Esto es un trato, cumpliré mi parte y espero que usted cumpla la suya –concluyó.

Se puso de pie y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese horrible lugar. El corazón le latía con furia y sentía que le faltaba el aliento a cada paso que daba fuera de los corredores de la división del Kidou. Daba gracias a Dios de no haber siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de ingresar… Momento, sí lo hizo, hasta que Nii-sama le prohibió –o Ginrei lo hizo en su lugar– siquiera postular a un puesto en la división del Kidou. Ahora entendía el porqué. Otra razón para saber que su Nii-sama siempre quiso su beneficio.

Pasó junto a los guardias quienes le cuadraron, pero ella no fue capaz de siquiera mirarlos. Ese asqueroso de Hanada, si tan solo pudiera decirle al comandante… a Nii-sama… a Renji… ¡a alguien! Y cómo trató a su subalterna. ¡Asqueroso miserable! Marcaba cada paso de regreso al Gotei recuperando la templanza, recuperando el ritmo calmo de su respiración. Y pensar que tendría que estar tres días metida en ese repugnante sitio con ese aun más repugnante sujeto. Más valía que ese descerebrado de Ichigo valorara lo que estaba haciendo.

Sintió un ruido tras de ella, sus exacerbados sentidos en alerta luego de su encuentro con Harada le jugaron una mala jugada. Ya había desenvainado su zanpakuto y estaba lista para liberar su shikai ante un potencial enemigo cuando vio un solitario perro que le meneó la cola con actitud asustadiza.

–Lo siento –le dijo guardado la katana, el perro se la quedó mirando y se sentó, Rukia se agachó frente a él –Tuve una pésima reunión –le sobó la cabeza.

Se puso de pie y continuó su camino. Dio un par de pasos y vio el que perro la seguía con su cola en alto y una actitud feliz. Se volteó para retomar la marcha por las calles del seireitei. ¿Cómo explicaría a Ichigo su ausencia los siguientes tres días? Debería dejar a alguien para que le ayudara y dejar a Moronori tío o sobrina estaba fuera de discusión. ¡Hasta confiaba más en Tawakita! Si tan solo Iwata-kun no hubiera pedido su transferencia podría haber contando con su apoyo en el cuartel. Se detuvo en una bifurcación que la llevaría de regreso al Gotei, escuchó un gemido a su lado.

–Estás muy lejos de casa –dijo al descubrir que el perro la había seguido todo ese tiempo –Vete a casa.

El perro le movió su cola. Era el clásico perro vagabundo, claro que antes no lo había notado, se veía que era un cachorro aún. De color negro o gris oscuro, con tonos rubios en su pecho y barriga, emulando a un pastor alemán, pero uno no muy pastor ni muy alemán, pero eso Rukia no tenía porqué saberlo, ¿no? Se agachó frente al perro y le acarició la cabeza.

–Me he metido en un lío muy grande –suspiró y el perro cerró los ojos, feliz que lo mimaran –¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era esto o verle su cara depresiva que me saca de quicio. Lo único que espero es que Nii-sama no se entere nunca… –el perro ladeó la cabeza –o al menos no pronto –se sonrió divertida, Nii-sama siempre se terminaba enterando de todo.

Se puso de pie para retomar la marcha, pero el perro seguía sus pasos. De hecho, parecía cuidarle los pasos. Cuando caminó frente a un sujeto de apariencia extraña, el perro le ladró bastante fuerte y se le abalanzó, logrando que el sujeto se cambiara de acera. Era un buen guardián, de esos bravos y fieles. Al menos parecía que ella le agradaba. Pobre perrito, seguro no tenía hogar, pasaría frío y hambre en las calles… vivir en la calle era horrible, ya lo recordaba.

–Nii-sama no me permite tener mascotas –le dijo disculpándose, el perro le dedicó la mirada más triste que jamás le había visto a alguien o algo –No me pongas esa cara… –el perro insistió en ello –¡Que no! –le movió la cola y le ladró juguetón –¡Eres insufrible tal como Ichigo!

¡Ichigo! ¡Eso era! Aceleró la marcha y el perro corrió tras de ella, en dirección contraria al Gotei. No tardó demasiado en llegar a la casa para ver salir a unos de los hombres de las reparaciones. Se coló por el portón que ahora funcionaba correctamente, el can la seguía cola en alto y todo felicidad. Ingresó en la casa y escuchó la voz de Ichigo y de otras personas en la sala. Caminó hasta allá para encontrarse con su amigo y con sus ahora primos Shiba. Se tensó momentáneamente, no era fácil aún para ella compartir con ellos, la culpa de la pérdida de su hermano mayor seguía cargándola aun cuando había comprendido hace tiempo que no había sido su responsabilidad, así como ellos también lo hacían.

–Rukia, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ichigo sorprendido por la hora –Se suponía que iría por ti al cuartel

La teniente miró la estancia y pudo ver que todo estaba dispuesto, las reparaciones listas, la mayoría de los muebles. Supuso que sus primos habían ido a ayudarlo en su día libre. Rukia hizo una ligera venia en saludo a los Shiba, quienes respondieron apenas, o al menos Kukkaku… esa mujer la detestaba.

–Nunca pensé que este día llegaría –murmuró más para sí que para ellos apreciando el lugar –Quedó muy bien. ¿Ya trajiste todo?

–Todo –respondió Ichigo –Ganju y Kukkaku me dieron una mano…

–Más que una mano, quedó impecable –le sonrió –Debes estar satisfecho

Ichigo asintió y bajó la mirada hacia el perro que ahora olía el piso junto a Rukia. Lo indicó con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué diablos es eso? –preguntó casi en grito.

–Un perro, idiota, ¿acaso no conoces los perros? –rio Ganju –Una casa no es hogar mientras no haya mascotas… –Kuukaku asintió dándole la razón.

–¿Mascota has dicho? –preguntó Ichigo mirando a su primo y luego a Rukia –Debes estar bromeando, no hay manera en que yo me haga cargo de eso –continuaba indicando al perro que ahora olía un rincón –Llévatelo de vuelta –ordenó a su amiga.

–Si supiera donde llevarlo lo haría, me ha seguido desde la división del Kidou –dijo.

–¿Qué hacías allí?

–Cosas

–¿Qué cosas? –insistió.

–¡Cosas te he dicho! ¡Cosas!

Kukkaku y su hermano menor intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron cómplices. Ese par nunca iba a cambiar, aun con la casa, aun con las claras intenciones de su primo… simplemente eran así. Era hora de retirarse antes de ser testigos de un crimen pasional o de un desate de pasión, ambas igualmente de desagradables para los hermanos Shiba. Ichigo se quedó discutiendo con Rukia varios minutos más, que por su culpa se habían ido sus primos, que era una enana malhumorada, que esa bestia se había sentado en su sillón, que qué hacía en la división del Kidou –sí, él se pegaba con los temas– y todo volvía nuevamente a repetirse.

Rukia aburrida ya de las críticas de su amigo se dejó caer en el nuevo sofá de la sala y llamó al perro con un par de palmadas en el mueble, quien dio un brinco y fue a sentarse junto a Rukia. La morena se estiró en el lugar acomodándose.

–Fue una buena compra –apreció sobando la tela de sofá.

–Una buena compra que esa bestia está ensuciando

–¡Más lo ensucias tú con tu zanahorio trasero! –pasó una mano por la cabeza del perro –Además él es más lindo que tú… –Ichigo la miró curioso –Digo, él es lindo, tú no –se corrigió orgullosa de haber vencido nuevamente.

Ichigo se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, el perro entre ambos. Lo miró fijamente, tratando de intimidarlo, pero el animal le meneó la cola y jadeó, pero en realidad parecía sonreírle. Maldito bastardo manipulador igual que esa enana.

–No va a vivir aquí, huele mal

–Eso se arregla con un baño –comentó Rukia con simpleza –Tú también apestas cuando estás sucio

–Ya lo has mencionado –dejó caer con cierta malicia logrando que los colores se le subieran a la morena al rostro, Ichigo sonrió triunfante –Vale, ¿cómo se llama la bestia?

–Ichigo, pero normalmente le dicen capitán Kurosaki –respondió con la misma malicia.

–Muy graciosa –bufó –En serio, ¿me traes un perro y no le pones un nombre? ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

–Es tu perro, tú le pones el nombre

Ichigo lo miró serio, estaba sentado entre ambos pero sin perder una actitud atenta y parecía estar en guardia en todo momento. Lo comprobó cuando alguien pasó por la calle hablando bastante fuerte y el perro salió corriendo hacia el portón y ladró con fuerza. Podía ser de utilidad después de todo.

–Keeper –le dijo a su amiga y ella lo miró curiosa –El perro de unos vecinos se llamaba así

–Suena bien –apreció y se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo el recién bautizado Keeper volvía a su sitio en el sofá. Sí, ya era su sitio. –Me voy al cuartel, tengo que terminar unos asuntos… Estaré ocupada unos días, tengo que solucionar unos asuntos en la división del Kidou

–¿Qué asuntos?

–Asuntos

–Soy tu capitán y te ordeno que me digas de qué se trata

–Me temo que no es algo de la división, capitán Kurosaki –dijo con aquella molesta vocecita, Ichigo sintió como un escalofrío bastante molesto le recorría la espalda –¿Por qué no haces uso de lo que te queda de tu día libre y vas a comprarle comida a Keeper? Además podrías darle un baño.

–¿Yo? ¡Báñalo tú! Es tu perro

–¿Mi perro? Es tuyo

–A mí no me siguió por todo el Seireitei –canturreó –Desconoces a tu propio hijo perro, mala mujer –se burló

Rukia se puso de pie para quedar frente a Ichigo, sus manos en las caderas, y una mirada furibunda. Hasta Keeper se hizo chiquito en su lugar.

–Vas a ir a comprarle comida a Keeper y luego vas a bañarlo… –se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro –Vendré mañana a ver que todo esté en orden, antes de tener que retirarme a la división del Kidou –amenazó –Y como sepa que no has cumplido con tu parte de este acuerdo, porque…

Ichigo se sonrió ladeado.

–¿Si no qué, Rukia? –la estaba retando.

Rukia se acercó aún más para susurrarle.

–Si no, dejaré que Moronori Honoka y su amiga Midori tomen cargo de la división… y todos sabemos cómo terminó esa historia…

El pelinaranja tragó saliva.

–No te preocupes, si tengo alguna duda le preguntaré a Renji –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –Deja todo en mis manos… o en las de Renji, en este caso.

Rukia asintió, le rascó la cabeza al perro y salió de la sala. Keeper la siguió hasta la puerta y se sentó en el piso mirando hacia la salida haciendo un ligero gemido. Ichigo lo miraba desde su posición en el sofá.

–Me pregunto si alguna vez te has dado un baño, bestia –dijo y Keeper se dio vuelta con gesto despreocupado y se volvió hacia la puerta –No va a volver, no la esperes –el perro lo miró otra vez –Así son las mujeres, para que te vayas enterando –se estiró en el sofá mirando al techo, puso sus manos tras la nuca –Lo único que me faltaba era el perro…

.

Era su primera noche en su nueva casa y si bien estaba todo dispuesto a su antojo no podía sino sentir que era, como sospechó, demasiado espacio para él. Aún en su habitación y en compañía de su nuevo inquilino que insistió en trepársele a la cama, se sentía solo. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir con su familia, luego pasó a vivir con los Kuchiki, aunque digamos que muy comunicativos no eran. Pero se sentía movimiento. En su nueva casa solo sentía su propia respiración y el ruido del perro que se rascaba las pulgas.

–Vete a rascar a otro lado, bestia –le dijo empujándolo suavemente con el pie bajo las colchas logrando que el perro se bajara de la cama y se perdiera fuera de la habitación.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Se dio vuelta a un lado. Luego al otro. Golpeó un poco la almohada para darle la forma que quería. Respiró profundamente. A lo lejos podía escuchar un grillo, alguien hablaba en la casa de al lado. Pronto los sonidos se volvieron más lejanos y su respiración más profunda.

–Ichigo –escuchó y se volteó hacia la voz –¿Estás despierto?

–¿Rukia? –parpadeó un poco –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pensaba que podías sentirte solo –le dijo con esa voz que utilizaba cuando se preocupaba por él, suave y envolvente, sin duda le gustaba su voz –Y pensé en hacerte compañía

–E-es muy amable de tu parte –atinó a responder sintiendo la voz enronquecida por el sueño

–La verdad es que te extrañaba en casa –continuó Rukia sentándose en el borde de la cama justo junto a él –Y pensé en venir a verte y quizás… quedarme aquí si no te molesta

–No no –balbuceó –Digo, claro que no me molesta

La vio subirse a la cama, vestía una yukata que parecía bastante delgada. No podía distinguir exactamente el color en la penumbra, pero sí reconocer sus facciones. Se recostó a su lado sobre un costado mirándolo con una sutil sonrisa.

–La verdad sí me sentía algo solo –confesó Ichigo.

–No tienes porqué estar solo si no lo quieres –murmuró su amiga, no había razón para hablar más fuerte –Solo tienes que pedirme que venga y lo haré

–Rukia, yo…

–Bésame, Ichigo

No tuvo que repetirlo. Se acercó a sus labios y los capturó en un suave, pero ansioso beso. La sintió suspirar a contra boca y aquello le produjo un escalofrío. Realmente estaba ocurriendo. Se estaba besando con ella. Sintió sus delgados brazos rodearle el cuello y su cuerpo apegársele. Ahora fue él quien dejó escapar un suspiro. La rodeó con un brazo y apegó la palma de la mano a la espalda de Rukia. Era tan cálida, casi tanto como sentía hervir la propia. Sus labios continuaban atrapándose entre ellos, sintió la intromisión de la suave y húmeda lengua de su amiga en la boca y correspondió a ello. Era sensual, erótico y no podía luchar más contra ello. La obligó a girar para quedar sobre ella sin dejar de comerle la boca. Apoyó las rodillas en el colchón, una entre las piernas de ella. Sin alejarse de su boca recorrió con las manos aquel menudo cuerpo como quiso hacerlo tantas veces antes.

Ella no se oponía, de hecho parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él. Se alejó un instante y la observó. Ella le sonreía, bajó la vista y comenzó a desanudarse el obi. _Oh por Dios, está pasando_ pensó no dando crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Extasiado la vio abrirse la yukata y desnudarse ante sus ojos. Ahí estaba ella, completamente entregada a él, con esa bella sonrisa que le daba el consentimiento de tomarla esa misma noche. Llevó sus manos a sus pequeños pechos para sentir su textura y jugar embelesado con sus dedos sobre los rosados pezones. Los vio endurecerse bajo su tacto y otra parte en él también sintió endurecer. La besó en el cuello sin ocultar que deseaba recorrer rápidamente el camino hacia sus senos, quería probarlos, morderlos, lamerlos. La escuchó gemir cuando su boca llegó a su objetivo, ese sonido le llenó los oídos y sintió que se volvía más duro que antes. No iba a durar demasiado si ella se comportaba así de sensual.

Sus manos curiosas tocaban cada espacio de piel disponible, su cintura, su abdomen, sus caderas, muslos y el interior de ellos. Al acercarse a su entrepierna Rukia lo empujó suavemente con un pie por el pecho. Con un sutil movimiento lo dejó bajo ella y se le sentó justo sobre su erección. Sentía que se iba en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo. La sintió besarle el cuello en un camino húmedo y ascendente con su lengua cálida. Le mordió suave el lóbulo de la oreja, lo acarició con su lengua.

–No, Rukia, me da cosquillas –dijo con una carcajada ahogada, pero ella no se detenía –Déjalo, enana –ahogó otra carcajada.

Pero seguía insistiendo en ella y el comenzó a reírse, llevó su mano hacia el rostro de la morena para apartarla y sintió un tacto suave como de cabello, pero mas corto que el de ella, mucho más corto.

Abrió los ojos y sintió la lengua del perro por toda su cara, le movía la cola y estaba sobre su pecho.

–Déjalo –se incorporó en la cama y el perro lo miraba aún moviendo su cola –Era un maldito sueño… ¿No me podías dejar terminar el sueño? –masculló con desilusión, el perro gimió –¿Quieres salir al jardín? –preguntó como si el perro fuese a contestarle –Te abro la puerta

Iba a ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo. Miró bajo las sábanas.

–Con un puto demonio –gruñó.

Bueno era esperable después de ese sueño, se conformó. Se dirigió al baño luego de abrirle la puerta del jardín a Keeper, maldito animal que lo había despertado de su maravilloso sueño. Sintió sonar el despertador desde la habitación, y le había quitado minutos de sueño.

–Buenos días –escuchó desde la entrada. Era Rukia en un tono bastante… ¿dulce?

–Estoy en el baño –gritó.

–No te saludaba a ti, vine a ver a Keeper

Bufó y se metió a la ducha. No escuchaba más que el agua caer y mientras se enjabonaba flashes de su sueño se le pasaban por la mente. Movió la cabeza con brusquedad hacia los lados.

–Omaeda con bikini, Omaeda con bikini –repetía cual mantra y es conocido que para distraer a un hombre de pensamientos de corte sexual, nada mejor que algo no sexual –Omaeda con bikini animal print –tuvo un escalofrío de la aberrante imagen –Omaeda con bikini animal print

Se miró debajo de la cintura. Ya no había riesgos de nada imprevisto, siempre y cuando mantuviera la imagen mental de Omaeda con bikini animal print haciendo twerking. Cortó el agua, salió de la ducha, se secó y se anudó la toalla la cadera. Se sacudía el cabello cuando la puerta del baño se abrió intempestivamente.

–Ichigo, ¿le compraste comida a Keeper?

–¡Con una mierda, Rukia! ¿No ves que estoy en toalla? –le gritó completamente rojo.

La morena lo miró de arriba a bajo.

–No veo nada que no haya visto antes –respondió con falta de interés –Que si compraste la comida de Keeper.

–Sí, está en una bolsa en la cocina –le indicó.

Rukia asintió y se volvió a la habitación. Vio la cama deshecha, Ichigo le cerraba la puerta del baño. Bueno, podía echarle una mano con las cosas de la casa, ¿cierto? Se dispuso a abrir completamente la cama para arreglar la sábana de abajo.

Ichigo salía del baño en ropa interior muy tranquilo confiado que Rukia estaba en la cocina alimentando a esa bestia peluda besucona. Sin embargo toda su calma se fue a volar cuando vio a su amiga con la intención de tender la cama. Y esas sábanas no merecían otro sitio que la lavadora.

–¿Qué haces? –le quitó la ropa de cama de las manos y la tiró sobre el colchón.

–Hago la cama ya que tú parecías que te ibas a perder toda la mañana admirándote en el espejo

–No me admiro en el espejo -reclamó y Rukia enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos -¡Solo un poco, demonios!

Comenzó a desarmar la cama tirando de las sábanas de manera poco suave y bastante ansiosa, su amiga se limitaba a observar su curioso comportamiento.

–¿Por qué retiras la ropa de cama? –preguntó con curiosidad

–El perro –saltó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza –Se orinó en la cama

–¿Durmió contigo? –Ichigo asintió, al contrario de lo que él pensaba, Rukia no se burló –Me alegro, así no te sientes solo y se hacen compañía

Ichigo terminó de sacar la ropa de cama y caminó hasta el tacho de la ropa sucia en el baño y lo metió dentro. Rukia lo seguía con la mirada. El pelinaranja se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

–Una compañía que incluye lavar mis recién estrenadas sábanas –se quejó. El plan perfecto, ella jamás sospecharía de nada.

Rukia soltó un suspiro y miró a su amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cascarrabias? No pudo evitar fijarse en una solitaria gota que abandonó el cabello de Ichigo y fue a resbalar por su pecho. Se acercó y la recogió recorriendo con el índice el camino contrario hasta la altura de la clavícula.

–Si alguna vez te sientes muy solo puedo venir a acompañarte –dijo la chica sin retirar la vista de su dedo índice aún apoyado contra su piel.

– _No tienes porqué estar solo si no lo quieres_ – _murmuró su amiga, no había razón para hablar más fuerte_ – _Solo tienes que pedirme que venga y lo haré_

– _Rukia yo…_

– _Bésame, Ichigo_

Nuevamente las imágenes pasaron veloces por su cabeza logrando erizarle la piel. Rukia retiró su mano y se alejó un par de pasos. La miró de abajo hacia arriba mordiéndose el labio inferior, sentía que estaba salivando demasiado. Frunció el ceño.

–¡Por favor! No soy un niño de cinco años –bufó saliendo del baño camino a la cocina mientras en su mente repetía Omaeda con bikini animal print haciendo twercking.

–¡Pues actúas como uno! –le gritó mientras lo seguía –¿No pretendes vestirte al menos?

Ichigo se volteó.

–¿No que no estás viendo nada que no hayas visto antes? –la picó –Mi casa y ando como quiero

Ingresó a la cocina dejando a Rukia con una ácida respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

 _._

 _¡Casi se lo creyeron! Jajaja Me quedo con sabor a Omake jajaja. Ya saben, sus impresiones en forma de review son siempre agradecidas. Espero que les haya gustado ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola! Mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes. De hecho había escrito un capi hace un tiempo, pero no terminaba de convencerme del todo. Luego, entre el trabajo -que está especialmente exigente- y mis responsabilidades personales, se me había hecho imposible actualizar._

.

Estaba nuevamente en esa lúgubre oficina del científico macabro de la división del Kidou. Como si Keeper supiera a lo que iría se quedó llorando tras el portón cuando ella e Ichigo salieron rumbo al cuartel. No sin insistir en saber la razón por la que Rukia iba a la división de Kidou, Ichigo había tomado rumbo al Gotei dejándola encaminada a su destino.

–Muy pensativa, teniente Kuchiki –Harada ingresaba nuevamente en la oficina cargando una bola de aluminio –Sígame…

La teniente se puso de pie y lo siguió por una puertecita en un oscuro rincón de la estrecha habitación. Un pasadizo en penumbras los condujo a una especie de dojo. El oficial le pasó la bola bruscamente y ella la sujetó entre sus manos.

–Vaya al centro del campo -le ordenó.

Rukia se movió siguiendo las indicaciones de Harada. Pudo comprobar que el sitio estaba completamente aislado hacia el exterior. No podía sentir ninguna energía espiritual más allá de la de Harada y la propia. Asumió que lo mismo ocurría desde afuera, nadie detectaría ninguna actividad dentro de ese lugar. Tragó saliva algo atemorizada, fuera lo que pasara allí, nadie lo sabría.

–Va a dejar fluir su reaitsu hasta la bola –la voz del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos, bajó la vista hacia la esfera entre sus manos, podía ver su rostro reflejado en ella.

–¿Solo eso? –preguntó, parecía demasiado sencillo.

–Destruya la bola con su reiatsu… –continuó el sujeto, Rukia enarcó una ceja hacia Harada, aquello seguía siendo sencillo. El oficial sonrió con una mueca que le heló la piel –Y vuelva a unir cada partícula espiritual…

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó con una explícita mirada desconcertada –Una vez destruidas las partículas espirituales es imposible. ¡Sería como volver el tiempo atrás!

–Claro que lo es, por eso quiero probarlo con usted… si puede desplegarlo, puede retornarlo… ¿o no? –Rukia frunció el ceño –Tiene hasta mediodía… luego almorzará si se encuentra en condiciones de hacerlo y continuaremos con otras pruebas más tarde –se sentó en el piso.

La teniente volvió su atención hasta la bola. Notó como se volvía cálida bajo su tacto, casi podría decir que estaba intentando absorberla. Alzó levemente la vista hacia Harada.

–¿No va a retirarse? –le preguntó sintiéndose incómoda con su presencia y esa macabra sonrisa que parecía perpetua en su rostro.

–No me perdería este espectáculo por nada del mundo –dijo con una voz chillona y sobándose las manos –Adelante, señorita… dicen que es muy talentosa, quiero verlo –un delgado hilo de saliva se le juntó en la comisura de los labios y la secó con el canto de la mano haciendo un repulsivo sonido sorbiendo el resto de la baba que se le acumulaba en la boca –¿Qué espera?

Rukia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. _Las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti, Ichigo_ , pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en llevar su reiatsu hacia la bola. Extrañamente, el artilugio oponía bastante resistencia a que ella quisiera llevar cierto ritmo, parecía querer tragarla completa. Se tensó tratando de controlar la cantidad de energía que estaba absorbiendo.

–Me está decepcionando, teniente –bufó el hombre, Rukia lo observó apretando los dientes mientras sentía que una gota de sudor caía por su frente –Como dirían en la academia… deje que fluya –canturreó –Le aseguro que no va a matarla ceder un poco de su energía a aquella inocente bolita…

Rukia masculló algo que el tipo no pudo escuchar, pero accedió a lo que le decía y dejó que la esfera absorbiera cuando pedía y sin oponer resistencia. Notó que la bola comenzó a brillar intensamente, ya no podía detenerla, la estaba drenando y parecía no tener límite… aquello no iba a explotar jamás. Miró a Harada quien sonreía fascinado al ver brillar la esfera, lo vio pasarse las manos por la boca limpiando las babas que le caían.

–¡Suficiente! –gritó la teniente.

Toda su energía volvió como un golpe sobre ella saliendo disparada hacia un muro, se dio de lleno en la cabeza y cayó sentada y apoyada en la misma pared. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza donde recibió el golpe y la quitó para ver que estaba sangrando. Harada aplaudió un par de veces, y reverberaron en el ambiente.

–¿Tiene todo su reiatsu nuevamente en su poder, teniente? –preguntó con malicia.

Extrañamente y, a pesar del golpe, efectivamente había recuperado todo.

–¿Qué tramas? –gruñó mirándolo fijo, o intentándolo ya que estaba algo mareada por el golpe.

–Mi intención nunca fue que destruyera la esfera… –caminó hacia ella y se le sentó frente a lo indio, tomó uno de sus pies –Es indestructible –ladeó la cabeza con gesto inocente, Rukia ariscó la nariz –No ponga esa cara, teniente Kuchiki, solo quería medir la calidad de su energía y su control… impresionante, ¿sabe? Hubiera drenado a cualquiera en segundos, incluso a mí… Me alegro que no lo hiciera con usted, no sabría explicarle a su honorable hermano cómo su pequeña hermanita murió consumida con mi inocente juguete.

Se puso de pie para apartarse de ella, se perdió por la puerta. Rukia soltó un suspiro y miró sus manos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera ese sujeto y tampoco le interesaba, el fuerte descenso y ascenso de su energía la tenía mareada. Volvió a verlo ingresar, ahora con otra esfera, transparente, que dentro de ella parecía tener una serie de pequeñas bolitas.

–De pie –le ordenó, Rukia obedeció sin dejarlo ver que aún estaba afectada por la prueba anterior –Tome –le lanzó la esfera –Ahora sí, las instrucciones son las mismas… Traspase su energía, hágala explotar y reúna las partículas… le prometo que no habrá sorpresas… al menos no esta vez.

–Maldito –gruñó agachando la mirada hacia la bola.

.

54 horas, esas eran exactamente las que no veía ni rastro de Rukia, específicamente desde el lunes y ya era miércoles por a mediodía. No podía dejar de preguntarse en qué estaría la enana esa, porque por muy malo que fuese buscando energías espirituales, la de Rukia era una que –si se concentraba– podía rastrear con algo de dificultad. Pero aunque estuvo gran parte de la primera mañana en ello… era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Además, ¿desde cuándo ella tenía secretos con él?... ¡Para qué engañarse! Rukia siempre tenía secretos con él. Maldita pigmea.

Sin embargo, aun cuando estaba bastante molesto por su misteriosa actitud, luego del primer día fue a verla una vez que salió del cuartel. Algo netamente laboral, solo quería darle reportes de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia –nada había ocurrido por cierto– pero era su responsabilidad como capitán mantener a su teniente informada. Claro que al llegar a la mansión Kuchiki fue recibido por Nanami, el mayordomo, para informarle que _la señorita Rukia se encuentra durmiendo, no puede recibirlo._ Supuso que no era algo tan descabellado, aun cuando era bastante temprano… seguramente estaba cansada.

Pero lo mismo ocurrió el segundo día: ni rastros de ella o de su reiatsu y nuevamente dormía. O lo estaba evitando o algo estaba andando mal. Se vio otra vez tratando de sentir su energía, pero nada. Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de su infructuosa búsqueda del rastro espiritual de su amiga, se sobó las sienes y escuchó la puerta abrirse.

–Capitán Kurosaki –Honoka Moronori ingresaba en la oficina y cerraba la puerta.

De todas las personas que pudiera no haber deseado que lo necesitaran esa mañana, Moronori era la primera en la lista, la seguía Tawakita y luego Iwata-kun… aunque ese ya no era un problema, se rio para sí mismo. Era un genio.

La rubia se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad. Kurosaki no tenía buen semblante y no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba a la ausencia de Kuchiki. Seguramente esa perversa mujer lo había dejado a cargo de todo y sin apoyo como la última vez. Y sabiendo que era el último día que la teniente estaría fuera, era su única oportunidad de apoyar a su capitán. Hubiese acudido antes, pero extrañamente se le habían delegado muchísimas tareas para esos días.

–Luce cansado, capitán

–Muy observadora, Moronori –dijo con sarcasmo, uno que la muchacha pareció no captar –¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Justamente venía a ver si usted necesitaba ayuda… ya que la teniente está ocupada –respondió con un tono juguetón, Ichigo la miró con poco interés, menos al detectar ese tonito al mencionar a Rukia. Podía ser inocentón con las mujeres, pero no era idiota y esa chica se traía algo contra la enana –De hecho con las chicas siempre estamos a su disposición… –dejó caer sugerente.

Oh, oh. Eso tuvo un tono evidentemente sexual, y lo detectó. La oficial camino hasta dar la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó sobre la madera frente a Ichigo. Cruzó las piernas y movió un pie para rozarle el muslo a su capitán.

–Deberías medir las distancias, Moronori –le advirtió en un tono que intentó ser seguro e intimidante, pero que se ahogó en su garganta y sonó como un gemido de auxilio.

–¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? –canturreó juguetona.

–Porque soy tu capitán

La chica se bajó del escritorio de un saltito, Ichigo respiró en paz, paz que duró un segundo antes de sentir un peso en sus piernas. La muy descarada se le había sentado encima y jugaba con los bordes de su haori.

–Y eso, capitán, la diferencia de rangos –acercó su boca al oído del pelinaranja –Lo hace mucho más interesante –le susurró.

Ichigo se puso de pie de súbito, logrando que la chica de saliera de sobre él. Pero solo atinó a hacerse hacia atrás para verse contra la pared.

–¿Le gusta hacerse el difícil, capitán? –preguntó risueña –Eso me gusta…

Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaría en el caso que Rukia ingresara en ese instante? Sería un cliché, pero una posibilidad. Si lo veía en una situación comprometedora con una colega, sobretodo con Moronori se barajaban dos opciones: uno, mantenía la calma y hacía como si nada; dos, montaba en cólera o, al menos, lo reprendería por estar infringiendo las reglas del Gotei. Cualquiera de las dos significaría retroceder y, quizás, perderla… _para siempre_ se dijo en su mente de manera dramática.

Cuando sintió las manos de la oficial apoyarse en su pecho fue el momento de reaccionar. La tomó por las muñecas y la miró serio.

-Perfecto, si lo quieres así -fue tajante -Quedas relevada de tus funciones en esta división -la soltó y la esquivó poniendo mayor distancia entre ellos -Entregaré un informe sobre lo ocurrido hoy mismo.

-Muy divertido, capitán. No tiene testigos

Una carraspera a sus espaldas logró que la rubia se volteara. La teniente estaba apoyada en la puerta, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lamento interrumpir esta escena, pero como es mi oficina debo pedirle, Honoka que se retire -abrió la puerta -Si me hace el favor.

La oficial caminó hacia la puerta y miró a Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

-Menudo calzonudo -prácticamente escupió y traspasó su mirada a Kuchiki -Puedes quedártelo y usarlo a tu gusto

-Las personas no se poseen ni se utilizan -hubo cierto tono aleccionador en su voz -Puede pasar a retirar su carta de desvinculación por la tarde, desde comandancia se le indicará la fecha de su audiencia

Honoka le dirigió una última mirada venenosa antes de emprender el camino hacia su oficina -o la que solía serlo- e informar a sus subordinados los procederes.

Rukia cerró la puerta. Ichigo la miraba desde su lugar tras el escritorio, ella le sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-Te dejo solo un par de días y casi te violan -bromeó caminando hacia él -¿Qué pasa?

El capitán soltó una espiración y se llevó una mano al cabello, Rukia seguía con esa actitud animada cuando notó que lucía muy cansada: pálida, ojerosa y definitivamente más delgada de lo que ya era.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti? -contra preguntó Ichigo -Luces… muy mal

-Solo me ha tocado algo trabajosa esta labor en la división del kidou -comentó restándole importancia -¿Cómo están las cosas por estos lados? Descontando tu acoso -rio entre dientes.

-¿Vas a mofarte el resto del día de eso? -bufó con molestia y caminó hasta el sofá dejándose caer bruscamente -Porque no me parece gracioso -la miró por sobre el hombro.

Rukia caminó hacia un estante y abrió un cajón buscando algo. Ichigo la miraba atentamente preguntándose qué había ocurrido esos días, qué era lo que su amiga guardaba para sí tan celosamente. La vio volverse hacia el sofá y tomar asiento junto a él. Se fijó en sus manos, en ellas una pequeña bolsa de tela la que abrió sacado de dentro un pequeño cilindro.

-Toma -se lo entregó, él se lo quedó examinando repasándolo con el índice mientras la cosilla descansaba en su palma, se volteó a ella con un gesto de curiosidad -Es un supresor de reiatsu -explicó, él la miró sorprendido -Tiene una duración de un par de horas desde que se activa.

-¿Por qué?

-Estabas tan triste por no poder ver a tu familia para navidad que… -hizo una pausa -Te permitirá atravesar el senkaimon y, al menos, estar un momento con ellos.

-Yo… -balbuceó -Gracias… Pero, ¿cómo?

-Tengo contactos -le restó importancia -Dentro del bolso está el nombre del oficial que abrirá el senkaimon ese día y el código de activación… él sabrá que hacer

Le entregó la bolsa, pero Ichigo no reaccionaba. ¿Podría ver a su familia? Aunque fuesen un par de horas le bastaban. Los extrañaba tanto… incluso a la cabra loca de su padre.

-No sé cómo agradecerte, Rukia

Ella le sonrió.

-Solo pásala bien, aprovecha el tiempo… y no te pongas sentimental. Entiendo que es una fecha delicada y sensible, pero nunca es tarde para darle un nuevo sentido, ¿no crees? En lugar de convertirse en una fecha de recogimiento, ¿por qué no volverla una de reencuentro y alegría?

Ichigo asintió en silencio y guardó el supresor dentro de su bolsa, dejándola luego sobre la mesita de centro. Miró a su amiga y sin pensarlo demasiado la atrajo hacia él por el brazo y la abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la morena. Ella se quedó de piedra un instante para luego devolverle el abrazo.

-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido

-Sabía que te gustaría

Cualquier cansancio que había sentido se había esfumado en ese instante, sabiendo que había logrado animar a Ichigo. Él se apartó lentamente de ella hasta quedar frente a frente a una escasa distancia, sus manos habían subido a las mejillas de su amiga, quien cobró un vistoso carmesí.

-Eres maravillosa… -murmuró.

Rukia lo miraba con una expresión que limitaba entre el miedo y el nerviosismo, mientras que él no podía apartar su vista de los labios temblorosos de la chica. Podía sentir su acelerada respiración mezclarse con la propia al tiempo que ganaba camino hasta unir sus labios en un inocente beso.

.

 _Pues bien, ¡nuestro héroe por fin dio el paso! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Habrá realmente traspasado la friendzone? ¿Cómo reaccionará Rukia?_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡He regresado mi querida people! Sé que los he hecho esperar demasiado, pero el bloqueo del escritor no perdona a nadie (sonó tan profesional jaja). Les traigo este capítulo con harto cariño, que viene a concluir este fanfic. De antemano les agradezco la acogida a esta historia, de verdad que me sorprendió que tantas personas lo disfrutaran, sobre todo porque es un relato bastante inocentón para un fandom más bien adulto (excepto cierta parte de un capítulo). Así que no puedo estar más que feliz que les haya gustado. Sin dar más la lata, los invito a leer. Sus comentarios respecto a este cierre siempre serán bienvenidos._

 _._

Sintió los labios de su amigo contra los suyos y no pudo evitar quedarse estática. No era que no lo quisiera, no era que no lo hubiese imaginado… ¡era que la había pillado completamente desprevenida! Aunque, seamos honestos, de cualquier manera, en cualquier momento, su reacción hubiese sido la misma.

El breve contacto terminaba y ella aun no había reaccionado a nada. Si lo dejaba así, Ichigo lo iba a tomar como un rechazo. Ella también lo hubiera hecho si él hubiese tenido una reacción así. Por lo que antes que ello ocurriera, llevó sus manos al haori y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella con un jalón sutil, tan sutil como hasta hace unos segundos se desvanecía el contacto.

El sentirla corresponderle el beso le trajo de regreso el aliento. Por un segundo esperó una bofetada, un empujón o una reacción de shock… que efectivamente tuvo por un instante. Se acostumbraban a los ritmos de cada uno atrapando sus labios, profundizando ese beso. Rukia dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró y se aferró aún más al haori de Ichigo. De pronto se alejo, pero no parecía desprenderse del firme agarre en sus puños.

–No me siento bien –murmuró.

Ni por un instante pensó que fuera por lo recién ocurrido, ni menos que fuera una manera de apartarse. Se fijó en su rostro y volvió a caer en cuenta, se veía agotada y muy pálida.

–¿Quieres recostarte? –le preguntó y ella asintió.

Se apartó poniéndose de pie. En un instinto protector fue él mismo quien le tomó las pantorrillas subiendo sus pies al sofá. La vio rodar sobre un costado y soltar una sonora espiración mientras cerraba sus ojos. La cubrió con la manta que guardaban en el mueble.

–Soy la peor arruinando el momento –su voz era cascada y aireada.

–No arruinas nada… tendremos muchos más –afirmó con seguridad, pero luego cayó en que quizás ella no quisiera repetirlo –Eso si quieres… –agregó ahora dudoso.

–Me gustaría repetirlo –respondió sonriéndole sin abrir los ojos.

Se veía tan condenadamente frágil. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado en esos días que estuvo ausente? De pronto recordó algo, miró sobre la mesa aquella bolsita cuyo contenido le permitiría visitar a su familia. Solo en un lugar podrían encontrarse esas cosas: la división de Kidou. Y solo había un sujeto que era conocido por sus actuares ilegales dentro del Seireitei: Osamu Harada. Supo inmediatamente que la condición de Rukia se debía relacionar con algún tipo de trato poco convencional. Solo podía haber una cosa que quisiera Harada de su teniente: reiatsu.

Pero no era el momento de enfrentarlo, menos cuando Rukia se había esforzado por con conseguir el supresor de reiatsu. Se las cobraría con Harada luego de su visita al mundo de los vivos.

Miró a Rukia y pasó una mano por su pelo, estaba completamente dormida. Pasó a revisar las carpetas del mueble hasta encontrar una en particular. Caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó asiento. Abrió la carpeta y sacó un documento en blanco. Podía leerse "Orden de desvinculación". Ahora menos que nunca quería odiosas seguidoras que incordiaran a Rukia. Sacaría a unas cuantas babosas –las tenía plenamente identificadas, no era tan idiota como hacía parecer– y comenzaría la convocatoria para sus reemplazos. Lo único que sabía era que tendría que ser minucioso al entrevistar a los postulantes. Primero que no mostraran interés en su teniente y, segundo, que no fueran parte de su club de fans. Sí, también sabía que existía, Rukia no se equivocaba cuando lo bromeaba con ello… y tenía toda la intuición que ella también sabía que ese club existía.

Tocaron a la puerta y se levantó a abrir para toparse con su grupete de amigotes con cara de intriga. Les hizo un gesto que guardaran silencio y miró hacia adentro, ellos asomaron sus cabezas al interior para ver a Kuchiki durmiendo en el sofá. Asintieron en un gesto algo infantil. Ichigo salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

–¿Qué pasó, Ichigo? –preguntó Renji.

–Estaba algo cansada…

–No me refiero a eso –interrumpió –Si no porqué se disparó tu reiatsu por los cielos.

El pelinaranja se sorprendió, no lo había notado para nada, pero al parecer el resto del Gotei lo había hecho. Todos lo miraban interrogantes. ¿Cómo había perdido el control? No era el mejor conteniendo su energía espiritual, pero podía mantenerla en un nivel –aun grotesco– pero no demasiado llamativo.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Hisagi, Ichigo lo miró sin saber que responder –¿Te enfadaste con alguien?

El capitán repasó mentalmente lo eventos recién pasados. Había tenido, de hecho una tarde bastante intensa. En primera instancia Moronori se le insinuaba y pudo ser un gatillante. Se había puesto increíblemente nervioso… podía ser. Luego Rukia que llega en ese estado deplorable por estar en manos de un descriteriado sujeto, todo por facilitarle una visita al mundo de los vivos… sí se sentía culpable de que se tomara esa molestia y tuviese que pasar por lo que fuera la tenía así. Sí, aquello era seguro.

–Tienes algo distinto… –lo inspeccionó Ikkaku acercándose graciosamente a Ichigo y tomándolo por la quijada estudiándolo –¿Por qué te sonríes como imbécil?

–Déjalo –Ichigo apartó la mano del oficial con poca delicadeza –No me sonrío de ninguna manera –forzó su ceño fruncido –No sé qué insinúas.

–Pues que finalmente saliste de la friendzone –Yumichika, como siempre, apareciendo de la nada –Se te nota a leguas. Por eso se descontroló –se rio y el resto se lo quedó mirando con una mueca burlona –Y conociéndote –miró fijamente a Ichigo –Debe haber sido que le tomaste la mano o algo así –se rio –No me quiero imaginar cómo será cuando tengan s… –Renji le tapó la boca con gesto amenazante.

–Rukia no hace esas cosas, ¿me escuchaste? –gruñó y el oficial parpadeó un par de veces dando a entender que había captado el mensaje –No las hace, no las hará y no, no.

–Actúas como un hermano celoso –se burló Hisagi.

Renji soltó a Yumichika y tomó al teniente de la novena por la oreja jalándolo hacia abajo. El pobre se quejaba medio lloriqueando, mientras el resto le insistía que no tenía porqué agarrarla con él. Definitivamente el tema de Kuchiki era intratable en presencia de Renji, pensaron los muchachos. Pero Ichigo al ver la exagerada reacción del pelirrojo decidió que debería ser honesto con él, antes que se enterara por otro lado. Además, tenía tres otros poderosos shinigami que podrían ayudarlo en caso que Renji intentara asesinarlo con su superpoderoso nuevo bankai.

–Nos besamos –confesó.

Los muchachos guardaron silencio, Renji soltó finalmente la oreja de Hisagi, quien se llevó la mano allí para sobarse y seguir lloriqueando un poco. El pelirrojo se acercó a Ichigo hasta quedar frente a frente, Ichigo tragó en seco. El gesto amenazante de su amigo cambio a una sonrisa pícara. Sintió un golpe duro, pero amistoso en su brazo.

–Ya era hora –pasó un brazo por los hombros de capitán y le palmoteó el pecho –No intentó golpearte, ¿o sí? –Ichigo negó –Esa es mi chica –dijo orgulloso.

–Creo que deberíamos ir a celebrar –propuso Ikkaku –No todos los días un capitán se lía con su teniente… Y menos cuando es el romance más esperado de toda sociedad de almas –rio y el resto asintió varias veces –Hay un sitio bastante bueno cerca…

–Me parece buena idea, ya es casi hora de salida –opinó Yumichika.

–Es una buena hora para beber… –afirmó Hisagi –Digo para celebrar

–Gracias, chicos, pero paso. Rukia no se siente bien y quiero llevarla a casa luego… un hombre tiene que cuidar de su chica –dijo con orgullo y Renji volvió a palmotearlo dando su aprobación –Pero más tarde, ¿digamos a las ocho?

–Perfecto –Renji lo soltaba –Nos vemos entonces –se despidió y el resto de los chicos lo hicieron con la mano –Por cierto –se volvió –La veo llorar una sola vez por ti y date por muerto –frunció el ceño.

Ichigo asintió algo intimidado, más por la posibilidad de alguna vez hacer llorar a Rukia –que era algo que había visto solo un par de veces –que por la ínfima posibilidad de ser derrotado por Renji. Ingenua cabeza de piña, rio para sí antes de volver a ingresar a la oficina.

.

No le llamó demasiado la atención que fuera finalmente Byakuya quien pasara a buscar a su hermana y se la llevara de brazo preguntándole qué había sucedido. Ella alegó problemas femeninos, a lo que su hermano no pudo sino asentir incómodo. Enana endemoniada, sabía perfectamente cómo evitar que su Nii-sama no siguiera interrogándola. Claramente si Byakuya se enterara de la verdadera razón de su condición, acabaría con Hanada y, de paso, de toda ilusión de ir a visitar a su familia. Además de castigar a Rukia… ¿Byakuya siquiera castigaba a Rukia? ¿La enviaba a lavar los platos o la hacía sentarse en sus rodillas con una vara en la espalda durante horas? No podía pensar, si lo de los castigos era efectivo, en el tipo de castigo que tendría cuando su Nii-sama se enterara de lo que había pasado en la oficina. No le gustaría saber que su hermanita y él habían traspasado la friendzone… moría por ver deformarse su cara cuando lo supiera.

Pues bien, el día siguiente tampoco le sorprendió que no se presentara a trabajar. Era completamente normal, necesitaba descansar y eso se notaba a leguas. Se concentró en desvincular a Moronori en cuya forma explicitó: "manifiesta conducta inapropiada con su capitán". No entraría en mayores detalles, no era necesario. La siguiente sería Tawakita, a quien le entregó directamente la desvinculación. Extrañamente no se lo tomó a mal y le pidió que en lugar de desvincularla pudiese hacerle una recomendación de transferencia a fuerzas especiales. No pudo negarse, ni tampoco preguntar el porqué ese lugar que era totalmente opuesto a la octava división. A lo que la chica respondió.

–Una persona importante para mí se encuentra en esa división –confesó sonrojada.

Y como Ichigo andaba todo en las nubes, hasta se comunicó con Soi Fong personalmente para solicitar el traslado de Tawakita, quien aunque intrigada autorizó la transferencia. Tawakita se retiró toda felicidad. Ichigo se preguntaba quién sería esa persona especial. De pronto recordó que en varias ocasiones había visto a la muchacha hablando con Iwata, el mismo que había solicitado transferencia a la segunda división hacía unos meses. Las vueltas del destino eran de lo más curiosas.

Desvinculó a un par de chicas más y un hombre que hace rato lo tenía pillado en el cómo lo miraba. Iba a aprovechar de limpiar toda la división, al menos a los más descarados. Una vez terminado su trabajo, se dirigió a comprar algunos presentes para sus hermanas y para su padre. Era una lástima que el tiempo no alcanzara para visitar a sus amigos. De hecho le hizo el comentario a Renji, a quien había comentado el tema de su traspaso del senkaimon.

No se dio cuenta como pasó al día siguiente y ya estaba listo para cruzar hacia el mundo de los vivos. Quiso pasar a avisar a Rukia y aprovechar de, quizás, repetir lo de la oficina. Sin embargo el mayordomo le informó que la señorita Rukia se encontraba delicada de salud y estaba descansando. Le dejó dicho al amable hombre –le caía bien aunque le negara a la enana– que la saludara y se recuperara.

24 de diciembre, 20.00 hrs se abría el portal. El oficial de la división del kidou recibió el supresor y leyó un par de veces el código de activación. Dijo el conjuro en voz alta mientras sostenía el pequeño cilindro en su mano que pasó a encenderse de un brillante rosa, recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y sintió una baja en su energía que le produjo un importante mareo. Lo siguiente fue un empujón que lo tiró dentro del portal que se cerraba inmediatamente tras de él. Guiado por una mariposa demoníaca comenzó a recorrer en su gigai el sendero hasta el mundo de los vivos sintiendo como aumentaba su ansiedad por ver a su familia. Hacía casi un año que no las veía, a sus hermanas. A su viejo lo veía algo más seguido, y tenía que reconocer que su relación había mejorado bastante. De hecho lo trataba casi con respeto, casi porque algunas veces aún intentaba golpearlo. Se sonrió divertido al recordar los viejos tiempos, los tiempos antes de Rukia y su melancolía constante, la culpa que sentía. Los 17 meses en su ausencia, la soledad y la desesperanza. Hasta entonces nunca había elaborado lo que significaba esa enana en su vida, al menos no como ahora. De hecho en algún momento pensó que de tener alguna vez una novia su posibilidades se reducían a Tatsuki o Inoue –y el par de compañeras de clase que se vieron involucradas en la batalla contra Aizen–, decantándose más por Inoue al estar involucrada en aquella realidad que sería muy difícil de explicar a cualquier chica. Le tenía afecto, eventualmente hubiese podido quererla y era agradable.

Pero Rukia era diferente, tan diferente. Siempre lo supo, pero había sido en ese último tiempo que había abierto los ojos.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando caminaba hacia su casa, su vieja casa. Su casa estaba en el Seireitei, la casa que eligieron con Rukia –o que ella eligió más bien–, la casa donde vivía con el pelos de Keeper, la casa donde su enana se divertía arreglando el jardín… ¿dijo "su" enana?

–Te estás convirtiendo en un completo baboso –se dijo con esa sonrisa imbécil que había notado Ikkaku.

Se detuvo frente al cartel "Clínica Kurosaki", ingresó al antejardín, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Las luces estaban encendidas. Tomó aire y golpeó la puerta. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros acercarse a la puerta, la que se abrió dejando ver a una Yuzu quien abrió la boca muy grande. Trataba de articular algo sin salirle la voz. De pronto sintió que aquel nudo en la garganta se desvanecía.

–Ichi-nii –dijo llorosa y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Karin quien estaba sentada a la mesa se volteó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a su hermana y se levantó botando la silla al suelo y, muy contrario a lo que se esperaría de ella, tuvo la misma reacción que su melliza. Isshin contemplaba la escena manteniendo una distancia de ellos con una sonrisa. Cuando las chicas soltaron a su hermano padre e hijo se miraron.

–Bienvenido a casa, Ichigo –dijo el padre.

Lo abrazó con fuerza e Ichigo le respondió. Isshin le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de guiarlo a la mesa. La cena estaba servida y notaba que apenas comenzaban a cenar. Se sentó en su habitual puesto y observó el poster de su madre. Por primera vez no lo encontró ridículo y comprendió el porqué su padre lo tenía ahí… ahora lo comprendía.

La comida fue un instante agradable. Hablaron sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia, la vida continuaba con normalidad y se alegró de saber que todo marchaba bien. Sus hermanas eran felices, Yuzu tenía buenas calificaciones y muchas amigas, Karin seguía en el equipo de futbol y se había convertido en la estrella de la escuela.

–¿Cómo está Rukia-chan? –preguntó Isshin.

–Bien –respondió con esa sonrisa boba –Ha estado algo delicada de salud, pero no es de preocupación.

–Pudo venir contigo –comentó Yuzu, Karin se alzó de hombros.

¿Podría? La verdad era que tanto Rukia como él la tenían difícil, claro que para él era más complejo. Ella podía dominar mejor su energía espiritual… quizás hubiese podido venir con él. Quizás en otro momento.

Isshin se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa pícara, gesto que su hijo notó. Bastó ese cruce de miradas para que el padre comprendiera que algo había cambiado entre ambos amigos. Le levantó el pulgar en seña de aprobación, su hijo asintió suave antes de retomar su cena.

El resto de la velada continuó de manera agradable, Ichigo les entregó los regalos que había traído con él. No esperó que hubiese presentes para él bajo el árbol, pero seguramente su padre se los habría hecho llegar en alguna de sus visitas, o a través de Urahara. Las dos horas transcurrieron especialmente rápido y deseó haber tenido más tiempo, sobre todo cuando Yuzu entre lágrimas se despedía de él, sabiendo que verlo otra vez sería complejo. Karin se mantuvo íntegra consolando a su hermana diciendo que no sería la última vez que se vieran… aunque tampoco estaba segura de ello.

–Que tengas buen regreso, hijo –dijo Isshin.

Y sin más se vio nuevamente fuera de su casa, su familia en la puerta lo observaba marchar. No pudo evitar un par de lágrimas que nadie vio, no se había dado cuenta cuánto los extrañaba, cuando extrañaba tener a su familia a su lado. Con una sensación de vacío regresó a la sociedad de almas y a su casa. Ahí estaba Keeper corriendo de un lado a otro, cuando ingresó al jardín. Pudo ver que la luz de la habitación que servía de sala estaba encendida. Frunció el ceño y descorrió el shoji y pasó sigiloso. Si era un ladrón, aun cuando no cargaba su espada, le daría duro. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con sus colegas quienes ordenaban la mesa con diferentes platillos cubiertos con una tapa de metal.

La primera en nota su presencia fue Rangiku quien dejaba un plato en la mesa.

–Justo a tiempo, Ichigo-kun –el pelinaranja caminó hacia la mesa –Feliz navidad –le sonrió amplio.

Ichigo se sonrió, podía no tener a su familia de este lado del senkaimon, pero entró en cuenta que esta era su nueva familia. El resto de los comensales salieron a saludarlo, Renji –el organizador– Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi. Rukia se notaba algo más recuperada sentada en el sillón charlando con Momo, se volteó hacia él y lo miró de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, no de una mala manera, sino de una forma… ¿tierna? Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo cuando mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que, además de sus colegas, estaban Ishida, Chad e Inoue. La última salió de la cocina y le dio un gran abrazo chillando su nombre como solía. Fueron estos quienes acapararon más su presencia y era entendible. Ishida hablaba con ínfulas de su desempeño en la escuela y sus perfectos puntajes que le permitirían ingresar a la universidad. Chad mantenía su silencio, hablando únicamente para hacer acotaciones importantes y preguntas menos superficiales. Inoue no paraba de hablar de todo, de su trabajo –de hecho trajo tanto pan como para alimentar a toda su división– de la escuela, de la universidad, de Tatsuki y los demás que le enviaban muchos saludos.

La cena fue una ruidosa, donde agradeció que hubieran delegado a Inoue al orden, y otros más talentosos se dedicaran a la cocina. Había sido una buena sorpresa, luego le agradecería apropiadamente a Renji. Terminados los platillos pasaron al sake y los ridículos juegos de Rangiku que casi terminan con Ikkaku y Yumichika –sus nuevas víctimas– semidesnudos en la sala bailando sobre la mesa.

Rukia fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, Ichigo la siguió con disimulo… al menos para los humanos presentes, porque el resto se sonrió malicioso. Era el momento de iniciar la marcha y dejar a esos dos solos. La morena estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando se sintió abrazar por atrás y recibir un beso en la mejilla. Se volteó suave y apartó ligeramente a Ichigo con una mano en el pecho.

–Luego, ¿sí? –subió su mano a la mejilla del muchacho y le dio una suave caricia.

Él entendió, no era adecuado. No cuando sus amigos aún estaban presentes y recién comenzaba a construir algo con ella que iba más allá de la amistad. La conocía, le gustaba ir lento. Quizás su aproximación también la turbó, pero al verla a los ojos supo que no había sido así. Ambos retiraron sus manos del otro y Rukia salió primero, seguida de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja pudo ver que todos recogían sus abrigos y se calzaban. Miró al reloj, ya era de madrugada.

–¿Dónde se quedan? –preguntó a sus amigos sabiendo que allí mismo podrían alojar si quisiesen.

–En las barracas de la sexta división –respondió Renji –Inoue se queda con Rukia.

La pelinaranja asintió mirando a su amiga, quien asintió en silencio.

–Ya es hora de irnos –todos comenzaron a salir.

–Voy enseguida –dijo Rukia.

Los shinigami se miraron entre ellos cómplices y todos salieron de la casa, Rangiku tuvo que prácticamente arrastrar fuera a Inoue. Rukia se quedó frente a Ichigo con esa mirada nuevamente, pero Ichigo no podía saber que él tenía exactamente la misma. La tomó de la mano y ella bajó la vista a sus manos. Se sonrió para volver a mirarlo.

–Supongo que nos vemos mañana en la oficina –murmuró el pelinaranja. Rukia asintió.

Afuera los shinigami y los humanos esperaban que Rukia se les uniera, pero pareciera que aquello no iba a pasar. Sabían que tenían bastantes cosas en las que ponerse al día tras lo sucedido un par de días más tarde, situación que no se había vuelto a repetir, por lo que Rukia le había confesado a Renji… y Renji, el muy soplón, comentado a sus amigotes… Y Hisagi a Rangiku y Rangiku a Mono. Quizás lo mejor era adelantarse…

–Kuchiki-san tarda mucho –comentó Orihime mirando a Rangiku –Iré por ella

–¡No! –negó Ikkaku con brusquedad, los chicos lo miraron severo –Digo, déjala… Podemos irnos sin ella…

–Claro –agregó Rangiku –Puedes quedarte conmigo, será divertido. Además, no es como si fuera a pasarle algo si se regresa sola a casa

–Es una teniente –agregó Renji.

–Una muy buena –concluyó Hisagi.

La chica miró a todos con un gesto de incertidumbre. ¿Por qué a nadie parecía importarle que Kuchiki-san regresara sola? ¿Acaso había algo que no sabía? ¡Kuchiki-san estaba delicada de salud y a ellos no les importaba que regresara sola! Quizás Kurosaki-kun la acompañara, pero le parecía injusto que tuviese que salir de casa para ir a dejar a Kuchiki-san.

–Andando –ordenó Ikkaku sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Iban a iniciar la marcha para cuando Orihime se volteó hacia la casa y regresó a paso veloz al interior.

–Espera, Inoue-san –trató de detenerla Yumichika.

Demasiado tarde, ya se había perdido de su vista. Rangiku partió tras ella mirando a sus amigos con algo de ansiedad. Orihime se detuvo en el hall viendo a Ichigo sosteniendo a Rukia de la mejilla, la pequeña morena tenía un brillante sonrojo y la distancia entre ambos era mínima. Tenía dos opciones: dejar que aquello continuara el curso natural o, interrumpirlo. Rangiku la alcanzó y tomó por el hombro, una manera tácita para decirle que no interrumpiera. Pero Orihime alzó la voz:

–Kuchiki-san…

Rukia se volteó hacia la puerta y se quedó de piedra. No, no era así como quería que se enteraran… Ella sabía lo de Inoue por su amigo. ¡Qué imprudencia permanecer más tiempo allí! Ichigo siguió la mirada de su amiga y al ver a Inoue su mano se retiró de la mejilla de Rukia. Rangiku observaba la escena sin querer ser protagonista de ella.

–Inoue –murmuró Ichigo algo frustrado.

–Pueden ir sin mí –sonrió Rukia mirando a Rangiku, quien traía un gesto de preocupación.

–Pero, Kuchiki-san… –insistió Orihime con un tono de voz agudo.

Rukia miró a Ichigo y soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Acaso tendrían que seguir dilatando las cosas? Claramente Inoue no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Podía llegar a entenderla, quizás luego, cuando las cosas estuvieran más definidas hablaría con ella… La morena suspiró sin borrar su sonrisa.

–Está bien –caminó hacia la puerta –Vamos

Se volteó hacia Ichigo una última vez y salió de la casa. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, Inoue traía un semblante sombrío, Rangiku caminaba a su lado. Rukia se adelantó al grupo.

–Lo lamento, tratamos de detenerla –le dijo Hisagi alcanzándola.

–Está bien

-Claro que no lo está… –replicó su colega y ella lo observó –Si tan solo… –Rukia miró al cielo sin detener el paso –¿Kuchiki-san?

–¿Qué son unos minutos más? ¿O unos días? ¿O incluso unos años para quienes vivimos cientos de ellos, Hisagi-san? –él se la quedó mirando –Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, van a paso calmo… sin apuros, sin ansiedades.

–Me sorprendes, Kuchiki-san

–¿Y eso?

–Detrás de esa postura fría e intocable… hay una romántica empedernida

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada suave antes de volver su mirada al frente. Renji les daba alcance. Rangiku miraba a ambos varones hacer compañía a Rukia. Las lealtades estaban echadas hace bastante. Nadie de los presentes podría siquiera dar un atisbo de aprobación a la conducta de la pelinaranja. Nadie, tampoco ella misma, sobre todo ella quien vivió la escena. Si Orihime no hubiese hablado… ni Ichigo ni Rukia habían notado su presencia. Pudo devolverse sobre sus pasos, pero no. Eligió otro camino, uno que interfería el que ambos muchachos habían estado recorriendo, no sin dificultades, durante meses. La miró de reojo, su gesto apesadumbrado daba a entender que todo su proceder no había contado con una gota de inocencia.

Dejaron a Rukia a medio camino rumbo al Gotei, la morena le consultó a Inoue si se quedaba con ella, pero Rangiku fue más rápida al decir que la muchachita se quedaría con ella. Hisagi maldijo a esa humana por: primero, interrumpirle el momento a Kurosaki y segundo por robarle su noche con Rangiku. Se marchó con los chicos bastante de malas pulgas. Ambas muchachas cortaron camino hacia las barracas de la décima división. Yumichika e Ikkaku miraron marchar a las chicas, Renji siguió su camino mientras Ishida negó suave con el rostro algo compunjido. Chad siguió a los shinigami, sabiendo que la petición de Rangiku tenía segundas intenciones, no solo ser amable.

–Gracias, Matsumoto-san –le dijo la chica al ingresar al apartamento de la rubia.

–No hay de qué –respondió sacando una botella a penas ingresar –Siéntate, tú y yo vamos a hablar…

–¿Sobre?

–Ichigo-kun –dijo dejando la botella sobre una mesita frente –Kuchiki-san –tomó un par de vasos –y sobre ti –sentó y le indicó que lo hiciera frente a ella –¿Por quién quieres comenzar?

Orihime soltó un suspiro tembloroso que en nada conmovió a la rubia teniente.

.

El cuartel estaba prácticamente vacío cuando ella ingresó en sus dependencias. Caminó directo a su oficina, era algo temprano, pero quería tener tiempo para preparar té, además de ponerse al día con los pendientes que había dejado de lado el día anterior por la preparación de navidad en casa de Ichigo. Mientras vertía agua en la tetera repasaba los acontecimientos hasta el día de hoy. ¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que aquel patrullaje en Karakura iba a derivar en todo aquello? Uniendo su vida a un humano, a uno que se convirtió en shinigami para salvar a su familia y luego a ella misma. Un muchacho increíblemente valiente y poderoso, que había hecho frente a los más terribles enemigos, que se había convertido en un capitán del Gotei cambiado la estructura rígida de las reglas de la sociedad de almas.

Escuchó descorrerse el shoji y se volteó. Ichigo ingresaba al despacho. ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que terminaría enamorándose de un humano? Pasando a llevar las reglas de su familia adoptiva, logrando que Nii-sama lo aprobara, pasando por sobre sus propios principios de no volver a exponer su corazón. ¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que podrían atravesar esa barrera, no a la amistad, sino la barrera de dos mundos diferentes? ¿En qué minuto sus destinos se cruzaron?

–Hola –la saludó.

–Hola

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente difícil? Ichigo se acercó y tomó con suavidad la tetera de sus manos para dejarla sobre la mesa. La miró pensando en cómo romper nuevamente con esa barrera… no podía ser tan absurdamente tímido. Ella negó suave con un gesto divertido. Lo tomó por el uniforme obligándolo a agacharse y lo besó. Duró un instante y lo soltó lento.

–Un simple "hola" no es manera de saludar –lo picó.

–Hay muchas cosas que van a cambiar –comentó logrando que ella le pusiera atención.

–Así es… estamos demasiado acostumbrados a ser amigos, que el comportarnos como algo más es un poco… incómodo

–Coincido, pero hemos podido con peores cambios. Hemos sobrevivido a nuestras propias ausencias, a la muerte misma… o lo que sea que pasa cuando mueres en este sitio –Rukia soltó una suave carcajada –Podemos hacerlo, solo… no lo forcemos… aunque…

–¿Aunque qué? –preguntó antes de verse tomada de la mano y arrastrada al sillón.

No supo cómo se vio sentada a horcadas sobre el regazo de su capitán, él con las manos en su espalda, ella rodeándolo con los brazos y comiéndose la boca entre suspiros y aceleradas respiraciones. Algo podían intuir, que trabajar juntos se volvería un poco difícil… quizás sí tendrían que separar las oficinas después de todo.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 _Para quienes se preguntan qué pasó luego…_

 _Después de un par de años, Ichigo y Rukia se casan y se van a vivir a la casa que eligieron juntos. Nii-sama le condonó la deuda diciendo que era el regalo de bodas. Keeper duerme al medio de la cama._

 _Midori Tawakita e Iwata-kun son muy felices juntos, ella tiene un trabajo administrativo en la segunda división, mientras que él alcanzó un buen puesto de oficial. Moronori fue trasladada a la primera división bajo la estricta mirada de Nanao._

 _Ikkaku sigue protegiendo a Yumichika de los ataques de su capitán, Yumichika ya no visita las dependencias de la tercera división. Rangiku y Hisagi terminaron su "relación", ahora sale con Momo, porque nadie la quiere con Toshiro y ambos extrañan a Kira. Ella le tiene prohibido beber en horario AM._

 _Inoue ingresó a la universidad, aún tiene dificultades en superar a Ichigo. Rukia nunca habló con ella. Ishida ingresó a la universidad a estudiar ingeniería, muy por el contrario de lo que todos esperarían. Chad trabaja y estudia español para viajar a México a conocer a la familia de su abuelo._

 _Osume Hanada fue sancionado y desvinculado de la división del kidou por sus prácticas experimentales. El diseño del supresor fue perfeccionado por la décimo segunda división. Ichigo puede cruzar el senkaimon dos veces al año, por un día._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Mil gracias nuevamente por el apoyo! Meta superada, otro fic terminado, como debe ser para mi people. Nos leemos! Comenten que les pareció. Dejar en claro que este fic era para mostrar el cómo salir de la Friendzone, no para elaborar la relación de pareja. Para ello sería necesario otro fic, pues ya no iría con el título. Lamento si los dejo gusto a poco, pero así estaba planificado desde un primer momento. El resto lo dejo a su imaginación._


End file.
